Don't go away
by n-g-r
Summary: Completo! Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, pero es un paso enorme cuando ella es Gryffindor y la otra Slytherin, incluso cuando han sido elegidas, mediante un sorteo, para ser compañeras de trabajo.
1. Rugido de león, risa de víbora

Bueno, advierto que los primeros capítulos son algo cortos y cuentan qué tipo de relacion tienen antes de empezar a trabajar y ya pido perdon por adelantado por si no os gusta o veis demasiada "montaña rusa de ahora te quiero y después no" xDD

Ah, y estos personajes pertenecen a Jotaká.Rowling, no pienso publicar esto como libro ni hacerme millonaria.

Sin más preámbulos, la historia:

* * *

**Rugido de león, risa de víbora**

La castaña empezaba a mosquearse, estaba harta de las provocaciones de Pansy y de su grupito de amigos. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando había algún enfrentamiento entre los leones y las serpientes.  
Hermione intentaba apartarse de la vista de los demás, cubrirse de todas las burlas y comentarios de los Slytherin para evitar enfadarse, insultar o notar cómo su cara cambiaba al mismo color que el de su Casa en Hogwarts.

Pero, cuando alguna vez conseguía pasar desapercibida por la distracción de un moco de murciélago de Ginny o un "¿Buscas pelea, Malfoy?" de Ron, aparecía ella, Pansy Parkinson, la reina del mambo, a desestabilizar la paciencia de la castaña, a dirigir de nuevo la vista de los demás en ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Acaso te aburre esto?- la nombrada levantó la cabeza dirigiendo su atención a Pansy- ¿Preferirías estar con tus libros apestosos y hacerle la pelota a los profes? Sí, seguro que sí, porque nunca cambiarás, seguirás siendo la Sangre Sucia, come libros y amiga de Potter, junto a la comadreja de Weasley.

Las risas de los Slytherin rebotaron por el pasillo, al igual que el sonido de las varitas desenfundándose de los Gryffindors. Hermione la miró con desdén y enojo.

-Prefiero seguir siendo eso a parecerme a ti; una idiota que se mete con los demás para sentirse superior, aunque no llegas ni al nivel de un gusano.

Las carcajadas de Pansy se ahogaron de golpe junto con las de los demás. Se miraron entre ellos desconcertados, eso era el colmo, ¿cómo un Sangre Sucia osaba insultar a una Slytherin?

Todos se quedaron quietos, sin respirar, esperando la respuesta de Pansy. Sabían que ella no se dejaría pisotear, pero en vez de decir algo, la Slytherin se quedó callada mirando directamente a los ojos de Hermione, seria, como esperando un movimiento de debilidad por parte de la mirada enfurecida de la castaña. Y lo vio. Observó como Hermione bajaba la vista, avergonzada por haber llegado a ese nivel tan bajo al haber insultado.  
-¡Ja!- alzó el rostro, Pansy, orgullosamente- ¿Me tienes miedo, Granger?

La castaña no dudó en contestar.

-Nunca tendría miedo de una serpiente tan rastrera como tú.

"!Diez puntos para Gryffindor!" susurró Ginny acompañada por las risas de sus compañeros. Pansy se acercó deslizándose elegantemente hacia Hermione, alzando la varita y sujetándola con fuerza contra el mentón de la leona.

-Deberías tenerlo, Sangre Sucia- siseó cerca del oído de su enemiga, deleitándose al ver como Hermione no le reprochaba nada -Espero que te quede en la cabeza que una rata asustadiza no puede ganar a una serpiente.

Dicho eso, se colocó bien su túnica y pasó por al lado de Hermione, chocando fuertemente con el hombro, mostrando quién era superior. Los demás la siguieron con arrogancia.

Los Gryffindors no sabían qué hacer.

-¡Parkinson!-gritó Hermione súbitamente- ¡Más vale que me vayas temiendo a mi también!

El rugido de la leona llegó claramente al grupo de Slytherin que estaban a punto de cruzar la esquina. Draco y los demás miraron a Pansy quien sólo sonrió socarronamente.

-Entonces demuéstramelo, Granger.

Se alejó, dejando atrás a una Hermione enfadada y a rebosar de rabia, acalorada por no haber sacado antes sus colmillos como buena leona que era.  
Ya lejos, Parkinson suspiró divertida, le encantaba ver a esa gatita sacar sus garras para intentarla arañar. Rió por dentro.


	2. El trabajo es bueno para la salud

Espero que os guste!!

**El trabajo es bueno para la salud,**

¡pues que trabajen los enfermos!

El continuo repiqueteo de los nudillos de la mano de Pansy contra la mesa no paraban de bailotear en la cabeza de Hermione. Los oía como si fueran truenos ruidosos y molestos. Muy molestos. Aun estando a dos mesas de distancia los escuchaba perfectamente y todavía más cuando intentaba concentrarse en hacer los deberes.  
¿No se da cuenta de que estamos en una biblioteca?, pensó la castaña. De nuevo, cómo ocurrió en el pasillo, sintió la ira recorrer su cara, pasar por las mejillas rojizas y llegar a sus ojos, donde toda la energía negativa salía y acababa en las pupilas de la morena de enfrente que continuaba con el rostro impoluto y burlesco. Porque, y bien que lo sabía Parkinson, si las miradas matasen estaría muerta desde hace tiempo, pero eso es lo que más le divertía a la Slytherin, el ver a la castaña cambiar de fase por ella, porque le provocaba, porque era ella la que controlaba sus reacciones.

Poco después de unos minutos el repiqueteo cesó y Hermione volvió a su tarea. Cuando hubo terminado, levantó la vista y Pansy aprovechó ese vistazo para enfadar a la otra; Rió sin hacer ruido, sólo haciendo el ademán de abrir sus labios carmesíes y mover el rostro hacia atrás teatralmente. Una vez más, Hermione se enfureció. Pansy podía ver la cara roja como un tomate que siempre lograba al hacer una burla o un simple gesto como ahora. Y se dio cuenta de que lo único que separaba a la leona de atacarla y destrozarla eran dos amplias mesas vacías y, por supuesto, la mirada irritada de la señora Pince, que no paraba de moverse de izquierda a derecha, de Gryffindor a Slytherin, de rabia a burla.

Hermione, cerró los ojos, suspiró, se tranquilizó y agarró los libros con la cabeza bien alta y se dirigió a los pasillos. Pansy recogió los pergaminos junto con las plumas y la siguió.

Ya en el pasillo, Hermione estaba convencida que al mínimo insulto se pararía, la enfrentaría y le tiraría los libros a la cara. Ya le daba igual caer a ese nivel, ya le daba igual todo, porque ahora sólo tenía un problema y ese problema se llamaba Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Enfadada, Granger?- se burló la Slytherin siguiéndola por detrás.

La castaña se paró de golpe, sin decir nada, y se volteó respirando hondo. Aún no había llegado a su máximo nivel de rabia para tirar sus queridos libros.

La risa de Pansy le arrancó de su propio modo de tranquilizarse.

-¿En serio estás enfadada porque hacía ruidito?- dijo alzando una ceja y poniendo la mano libre en su cadera.

-¿Ruidito?, ¡¿Ruidito?!, ¡Eran cómo bombas!- gritó Hermione provocando miedo a un grupo de Ravenclaws de primer año que pasaba al lado.

-¿Bombas? Si eso fuera cierto la vieja loca de los libros me hubiera echado a hechizos, ¿no crees?- Parkinson se inclinó hacia la leona con una sonrisa ladeada, buscando algún reproche. Pero rápidamente volvió a su lugar sonriendo con descaro ante alguna idea suya- ¿No será que pones demasiada atención a todo lo que hago?

Eso dejo a la castaña en shock.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, es lo que quiso decir pero de su boca no salió nada. Pansy continuó.

-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, - la mirada de Parkinson se posó en dicha zona- ¿No ves que mientras más te enfadas, más ganas das a los demás de seguirte provocando?- le encantaba ese momento, lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo- En todo caso, sólo quería hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar conmigo?- preguntó Hermione más confundida aún.

-Sí, y esto te va a dar una alegría increíble- Pansy extendió el brazo entregándole un pergamino a la Gryffindor. Hermione lo desenvolvió.

_Trabajo de búsqueda e investigación sobre los Unicornios _

_  
Clase : Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas_

_Requisitos:_

_La información se puede extraer de libros, personas, del bosque o de cualquier lugar._

_Si se desea ir al bosque para ver algún ejemplar, se necesita el permiso de los profesores y solamente, sin excepciones, se puede ir de día._

_Las parejas no se pueden intercambiar por otras, han sido seleccionadas mediante un sorteo mágico._

_Este trabajo tiene como objetivo la cooperación entre diferentes casas._

La castaña la miró sin entender.

-Te fuiste corriendo hacia la biblioteca y no te lo dieron, así que me he encargado de traértelo.

Hermione se quedó pensando.

- Por cierto, adivina quién es tu pareja- comentó Pansy riéndose por la cara de asombro de su, ahora, nueva compañera de trabajo.

* * *

El siguiente cap sera más largo y con más "acción" :)

Nos leemos! Besos!


	3. En busca del bicharraco perdido

Despues de estos algunos querreis matarme jaja:P

**En busca del bicharraco perdido**

Hermione miraba el pergamino de Pociones frunciendo el ceño. Estaba cabreada y Harry y Ron lo notaban. Desde que Pansy le anunció que sería su compañera de trabajo la evitaba en todo momento, pero ahora, en la clase, la mirada de la leona siempre seguía la misma trayectoria: del pergamino a la nuca de Pansy, del suave pelo al rugoso papel de su mano y, ¿porqué no? También le enviaba unas cuantas miraditas de odio a Malfoy, ya que éste era el causante de su enfado. Bueno, más bien de sus celos.

¡¿Celos?! Pensó enfurecida Hermione, ¡No tengo celos de que le toque el brazo a Parkinson! – se repitió en sus adentros – Ni de que estén hablando con tanta facilidad, riendo o comentando alegremente sobre la poción que están preparando... ¡Por merlín!. Y tiró el espécimen con rabia que tenía en la mano a su caldera, sin saber qué era. Del silencio que tenía en su mente pensativa pasó a oír un estruendo y...Desgraciadamente, era su caldera, ahora rota. Se puso colorada, más que el granate de su corbata y oyó risitas por parte de los Slytherin y, por supuesto, la regañina de Snape.

Al acabar la clase, avergonzada, abandonó junto con su grupo el aula y escuchó la voz de su tormento.

-¿Te vas tan rápido, Granger?- sonrió Pansy.

-Me gustaría ir a comer, si no te importa.

Borde, ésa era la palabra exacta que en esos momentos la describía perfectamente.

-Vaya, ¿Hoy la gatita no quiere jugar?- preguntó con burla la morena- Tenemos que quedar para hacer el trabajo, cuanto más rápido lo acabemos, mejor.

A la castaña le dolió. Un poco. Sólo un poco. ¿Qué diablos me pasa?, dijo interiormente la Gryffindor, en su estómago se le formaba un nudo con diversos sentimientos, desde la desilusión hasta el cabreo. Se quedó en blanco pensando sobre qué contestar a la Slytherin impaciente porque, por si fuera poco, no sabía siquiera que le estaba ocurriendo. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de despejarse y respondió a Pansy.

-Hoy no podrá ser, he quedado con Harry para hacer los deberes.

-¿Potter?- la serpiente frunció el ceño- Creo que él ya es bastante mayorcito para hacerlo solo.

-Él sí, pero Ron no.

Hermione suspiró con un deje de vergüenza ajena, ella misma se echaba las culpas de que Ron fuera tan consentido y mimado. La reacción de Pansy le sorprendió.

-¡Dile a ese traidor de la sangre que has quedado conmigo!- la morena se giró con brusquedad y se fue refunfuñando algo, dejando atrás a Hermione con la boca abierta.

-¿P-pero a que hora quedamos?- gritó la Gryffindor.

Pansy sólo levantó una mano con cinco dedos abiertos aún estando de espaldas. "A las 17" susurró Hermione.

-¿Y a dónde?- volvió a preguntar la castaña.

Esta vez la morena no hizo ningún gesto así que Hermione lo interpretó como "en cualquier lugar". Se quedó en silencio unos momentos mientras pensaba en la reacción de Parkinson y, como siempre, no llegó a ninguna conclusión.

Ron ttiene razóndijo en voz baja, Las mujeres somos muy complicadas

Continuó por el lado contrario al de la morena y al final del pasillo se encontró al pelirrojo y a Harry.

-Lo siento, pero ésta tarde he quedado con Parkinson para hacer el trabajo de las criaturas mágicas- suspiró resignada.

- ¿Eeh?- contestó Ron- ¿Y quién me ayudará a hacer los deberes?

-Harry puede hacer de maestro sustituto- concluyó Hermione, mientras ella y Ron miraban al aludido buscando respuesta.

-Está bien, pero a la que empieces a hablar sobre algo que no sea de la asignatura me voy.

-Gracias, Harry- sonrió sinceramente la chica- Ron, aprende de él y madura- reprochó al susodicho mirándole de arriba a abajo.

El joven Weasley hizo unos pequeños pucheros y se fue junto con el otro Gryffindor hacia la sala común mientras que Hermione se dirigió a las afueras de Hogwarts, le apetecía estar al aire libre. Se tumbó en la hierba, cogió el libro que estaba leyendo esos días y exhaló el aire fresco esperando a que las conversaciones de temas triviales de los jóvenes magos le indicaran de que era la hora de ir a buscar a la Slytherin o de que la serpiente le encontrara a ella.

Antes de lo previsto, Morfeo la acogió gustosamente entre sus brazos.

Un leve roce en su cara le despertó poco a poco y, mientras que los ojos se acostumbraban a la luz solar tan intensa, sus labios pronunciaron inconscientemente un "¿Pansy?".

-Dime- contestó una dulce voz al lado suyo.

Éso la tomó por sorpresa, se levantó de la mullida hierba bruscamente mirando a la cara satisfecha de la serpiente.

-¿De tanto pensar en mí te has cansado?- rió apoyada en el césped.

Hermione se quedó callada, no sabía si habló en sueños ni qué, supuestamente, podría haber dicho. Desgraciadamente, a pesar de su inteligencia como maga extraordinaria y sus implacables notas en todas las asignaturas no estaba familiarizada con, lo que suelen llamar los muggles, el coqueteo.

¡Ay!, pobre leona perdida en su hábitat natural, buscando un territorio propio aislado del amor, porque ella bien sabía que ésas cosas no eran lo suyo.

-No me mires con esa cara- dijo Pansy tumbándose en la hierba- Era broma- Hermione se relajó un poco- Es normal que pienses en mí, todos lo hacen.

La voz seductora de la morena sonrojó indiscretamente a la otra chica provocando también una pizca de furia ante tanta soberbia. Pansy sólo se levantó de nuevo, cruzó sus brazos y sonrió con malicia.

-Así que es verdad- continuó la Slytherin mientras que la Gryffindor iba abriendo sus ojos a mayor magnitud- Hermione Granger se ha enamorado de un Slytherin, y por si fuera poco, chica.

¡PAM! Golpe duro en la conciencia de la leona y a su rectitud como buena estudiante. Hermione notaba como su mundo perfecto se derrumbaba en miles de pedazos, sin poderlo reconstruir, y lo peor no era eso, sino el miedo a que Pansy lo dijera a los cuatro vientos. Cinco, conociéndola.

Pero... ¿Decir qué? De tantas veces que había pensado en los sentimientos que empezaba a sentir hacia la maldita serpiente nunca, jamás, las palabras amor y enamorada habían aparecido.

-¡Venga ya, Granger!, Parece como si hubieras oído el día del fin del mundo- la castaña sólo pudo reír nerviosamente como contestación. Otra vez, "afortunadamente", era una broma

- Bueno, ¿te parece bien si empezamos el trabajo?

-Sí- contestó Hermione aún roja- Pero, no tengo los libros y...

-¿Libros? Hay que entrar en el bosque y buscar un caballo con un palo en la frente.

-¡¿Cómo?!- ¡Ah, no señor!, pensaba Hermione, ¡Si entramos al bosque prohibido pueden pasar cosas prohibidas!- En-entrar seria muy peligroso, ¿no crees?.

-No, no lo creo- dijo con tranquilidad su compañera.

-Pero no tenemos un permiso para ir- Hermione buscaba excusas.

-Lo he conseguido yo antes de venir aquí.

-Tampoco no sabemos la magia necesaria por si nos encontramos con una criatura peligrosa.

-Es de día, no pasa nada.

-No tenemos el equipo necesario por si nos hacemos daño.

-Tenemos magia, es mejor que eso.

-¿Y con qué papel vamos a escribir? Es mejor buscarlo...

-Tengo aquí, ¿No lo ves?- la morena apretujó la pequeña mochila que colgaba de su hombro provocando un ligero roce de papeles. Resopló y le explicó a Hermione su plan.

-Primero entramos para ver como reaccionan y escribirlo, ya sabes, ésas cosas que se hacen en un trabajo para que se vea que lo hemos echo sin copiar, así ganaremos unos puntos y después iremos a la biblioteca a buscar más información oficial.

-E-em, esto.. mmmh- Se tocaba la barbilla mientras buscaba una excusa para no entrar, sin duda Pansy era una contrincante dura de batir. Pero la Slytherin se adelantó.

-Después de resolver tus dudas, derrumbar tus pretextos inservibles y de dejar claro que no quieres ir... ¿Entramos?.

Mientras caminaban por el espeso bosque, varita en mano, Hermione tenía la cabeza en otro lugar, exactamente en el sigiloso caminar de su compañera de enfrente. Y entonces, se le ocurrió la excusa que podría haber defendido sin dificultad y por desgracia suya ya no servía.

-Parkinson- llamó la castaña.

-Dime.

-¿En que lugar suelen estar los unicornios?

Pansy se paró en seco y se giró con dignidad, a continuación puso una mano en su mejilla junto con una cara infantiloide.

-Uum, eso no lo había pensado.

-¡Pansy!- le regañó enfadada la Gryffindor.

-¡Lo siento, mamá!- rió la otra chica- ¿Desde cuando tanta confianza para llamarme Pansy?

Hermione se sonrojó y dejó escapar una disculpa.

-¿Porqué te disculpas?- levantó una ceja- Que rara eres. Bueno, ¿Y tú lo sabes? ¿No eres una fan de la biblioteca y te has leído todos los libros de allí?

-Mejor me callo- la castaña ingnoró el comentario- ¿Y si volvemos y lo buscamos?- inquirió Hermione observando alrededor con miedo, y es que, aparte de que tenía temor de lo que podría pasar estando sola con Pansy, también se acobardaba al saber que había muchas criaturas peligrosas en el acecho. Pero, sin darse cuenta, el ser más peligroso en esos momentos era la serpiente que tenía enfrente suyo mirándola de una forma un tanto... rara.

-¿Y si antes de volver hacemos algo divertido?- dijo con tono seductor dando un paso hacia Hermione.

-¿Di-divertido?- al mismo tiempo que Pansy daba un paso, ella retrocedía hasta sentir en la espalda un árbol enorme.

La leona estaba acorralada por la serpiente. Genial pensó Hermione, Esto es una trampa Repentinamente, empezó a ver a Parkinson borrosa.

-Sí, divertido- repitió Pansy. Sus finos labios se abrieron dejando ver una dentadura perfecta. La serpiente tomó con una mano la barbilla de Hermione y posó la otra en el pecho de la Gryffindor, tapando el escudo del león.

-Cómo lo odio- expresó mirando el distintivo. Lo dejó estar y colocó sus finos labios en el cuello de su enemiga, dio leves besos de la garganta hasta la oreja y susurró socarronamente

- ¿Quieres que continúe?

Extrañada por la falta de respuesta negativa o afirmativa, Pansy se separó colocando sus manos en la cadera de la leona y notó como ésta cayó hacia delante. Se había desmayado.

-Genial- bufó la serpiente con molestia- dime por lo menos que te has puesto caliente.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Te puedo tocar el culo?- preguntó Pansy comprobando si de verdad estaba desmayada.

El cuerpo de Hermione no se movió y Parkinson sujetó la cabeza para verle la cara completamente roja y acalorada. Bufó de nuevo con fastidio.

* * *

Vaale, lo sé, os habeis quedado con las ganas xDD pero pensad que son muy diferentes y sentimientos contradecidos y no todo puede ir tan rapido. jaja aun asi espero que sigais leyendo la historia, prometo que en menos de dos capitulos habra lemon!

Besos!


	4. Trabajo más Parkinson igual a Problemas

**Trabajo + Parkinson = Problemas**

El cuerpo lo sentía ligero, flotando en un mar negro. La castaña intentaba abrir sus párpados pero todo intento fue en vano. Se concentró en percibir su alrededor, como si fuera un pollito apunto de nacer queriendo oír a su madre. La zona de la barbilla y del pecho las sentía calientes, como si algo estuviera posado en ellas, también notó ligeros roces en la zona de su cuello. Intentó moverse para descubrir qué pasaba pero no pudo. Al cabo de unos segundos empezó a percibir las gotas de agua de la hierba calando su espalda y paró de palpar el calor del cuello y su cintura. "Estoy recostada" pensó Hermione. Poco a poco notaba como veía pequeñas luces detrás de sus párpados y la sensación de mareo empezaba a dejarla atrás. Y, décimas de segundos antes de dejar que la luz entrase por sus pupilas, experimentó una leve presión en sus labios. El roce era casto, con temor. Continuó quieta, preguntándose qué demonios era eso.

Abrió sus ojos.

Los pequeños rayos de luz del crepúsculo se colaban entre la inmensa concentración de ramas, sólo pudo ver que estaba en un pequeño claro con tintes negros y naranjas. El tiempo no perdona y la alegre luz que vio al adentrarse en el bosque, ahora tenía un toque de matiz oscuro, más triste.

Echó en falta la presencia de la Slytherin.

-¿Parkinson?- Mencionó en voz alta esperando respuesta.

El silencio fue lo único que le contestó. Alzó su voz un poco más, pidiendo atención.

-¿Pansy?

Nada. Ni siquiera se oía un mínimo sonido de vida.

-¡¿Pansy?!

Su tono llegó al de suplica. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía en que lugar se hallaba la serpiente de tez blanquecina.

Encontró su varita sobre unas hojas y la sujetó fuertemente entre sus dedos, temiendo perderla. Empezó a sollozar.

El ruido de una rama quebrada se oyó detrás suyo y, antes de girarse, notó como unos dedos suaves y pálidos jugaban con sus bucles.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿No puedes hacer nada sin mí?

Pansy, antes de seguir regodeándose de la debilidad de Hermione, notó cómo los brazos de ésta encarcelaron su delicado cuerpo.

-¡Que susto me has dado!- confesó la castaña- ¡No sé como podría volver sin saber el camino!

La figura de Pansy se tensó.

-Tal vez tenga que haberte dejado sola- expresó molesta la morena apartándola.

-Si lo haces, le diré a Ginny que te haga un Reducto- la Gryffindor escondió su rostro en el torso de la otra ignorando el leve empujón.

Las risas de Pansy rompieron el silencio del oscuro bosque.

-Preferiría que me castigases tú.

La serpiente se alejó unos pasos al recordar el desfallecimiento de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada la leona.

-¿No te acuerdas el por qué te has desmayado?

Hermione miró a los árboles de alrededor intentando recordar.

-No... ¿Nos atacó algo?- inquirió con miedo volviendo a mirar por si veía algún ser.

Pansy rió entre dientes.

-A mí no.

Justo cuando la castaña iba a replicar, la otra le tiró una mochila a la cara.

-Llévala hasta la salida del bosque, mañana ya buscaremos a los unicornios.

Se pusieron a caminar en silencio. Pansy intentó entablar una conversación pero desistió al ver que la castaña ya no estaba en el bosque, y se encontraba en su propio mundo mental, como la mayoría de veces. Dentro suyo, Hermione recitaba la frase muggle "Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso" pretendiendo encontrar una respuesta a lo que le ocurría, pero lo que encontraba era tan improbable e ilógico....No solo era odio lo que sentía por Parkinson, también eran otros sentimientos más poderosos y desagradables y llegar al amor era muy difícil en esa situación. Recordó las palabras de Pansy antes de entrar al bosque "Así que es verdad...Hermione Granger se ha enamorado de un Slytherin, y por si fuera poco, chica".

Sacudió la cabeza eliminando la frase de su mente. Pansy no se percató del movimiento. De nuevo Hermione volvió a su mundo preferido.

"No, no es amor" se repitió varias veces,"Sólo amistad,... y ni eso", aun diciéndolo, ella misma no se lo creía. Un movimiento delante de sus pupilas le hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Hogwarts llamando a Granger, aterrice, por favor.

Pansy le tiró molesta de la oreja al ver que no le prestaba atención.

-¡Ouch!, ¿Qué haces?

Hermione apartó la mano de Pansy y restregó su propia palma contra su oreja roja. Miró enfurecida a la Slytherin.

-¿Qué harás ahora, gatita? ¿arañarme?- rió socarronamente.

Hermione emitió un gruñido gutural, más bien un ronroneo juguetón.

-¡Te vas a enterar!- gritó alegremente.

El rugido paró en seco al siseó burlón de la serpiente.

Ni siquiera la morena tuvo tiempo de protegerse en condiciones. Vio una melena abalanzarse sobre ella y los dos cuerpos impactaron contra el suelo húmedo y barroso. Pansy le era nuevo pelear cuerpo contra cuerpo, aun así ella fue la que dominó la situación colocándose encima de la leona. Parkinson la observó seria. Hermione rió entre dientes ante la cara de la morena. Ésta, al darse cuenta de que se había reído de ella, se molestó demasiado. Una cosa era consentir a su compañera de trabajo algunas bromitas pero mofarse de su orgullo era otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger?¿ni siquiera puedes dejar de ser una asquerosa sangre sucia al pelear? ¡Me has dejado el uniforme lleno de barro!

Hermione se sorprendió por la reacción de Pansy. La mirada jovial de la castaña se convirtió en una aguosa llena de rabia.

Las constantes humillaciones le dolían demasiado.

-¿Vas a llorar?- preguntó Pansy con una entonación burlona- ¿Siempre lloras por mí?

Silencio por parte de Hermione. Los labios de ésta se estrujaban conteniéndose los improperios.

La Slytherin hizo una mueca, parecía que luchaba contra sí misma. Negó algo de su pensamiento moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado a otro y miró a Hermione de nuevo.

Al ver que la castaña le devolvía el vistazo con más enfado y sin decir nada, la intentó provocar.

-¿Cuando te enfadas siempre acabas así?- indicó con su barbilla el cuerpo de Hermione con el pelo alborotado lleno de hojas y ramitas, a la corbata completamente floja y a la falda ligeramente subida por encima de sus muslos- Que sexy, gatita.

Pansy sonrió levantándose y expulsó las hojas de su uniforme. Aún había barro en él. Hermione la imitó.

-Regresemos- ordenó la castaña molesta y ruborizada.

Me parece bien, mañana ya encontraremos ese bicharraco con más información- miró a la castaña con un deje de broma en sus ojos- Pero creo que he encontrado un bichito más interesante- sonrió con coqueteo- Tendré que hacerte enfadar de esa forma mucho más a menudo.

El sonrojo de Hermione pudo pasar perfectamente como una bengala bermellón en ese lóbrego bosque. ¡Cómo la odiaba porqué le hacía cambiar de humor con tanta facilidad!

- ¡Piérdete, Parkinson!

Hermione pasó por su lado para dirigirse hacia el comienzo de los frondosos árboles que ansiaban absorber los últimos rayos de sol. A la morena le hizo gracia como se paró para buscar un camino.

-Es por el árbol caído de allí- gritó Pansy sin intención de hacerla enfadar.

La Gryffindor levantó la cabeza con orgullo, agarró su varita y la mochila y se dispuso a seguir el camino oscuro, iluminándolo con su rostro sofocado. Pansy, durante unos momentos, observó cómo la castaña andaba. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para ver la ropa interior pero desistió cuándo Hermione se giró hacia ella todavía con disgusto.  
-¿Vienes o te quedas?- inquirió la leona cruzándose de brazos.  
-Voy, voy, pero guíame, que me pierdo entre tus curvas.  
Sonrió al ver de nuevo el color tomate en la cara de Hermione. Ésta bufó y comenzó a caminar. Pansy la siguió conteniéndose la risa.

* * *

Sip, desgraciadamente el orgullo Gryffindor todavía está muy latente. Perooo, el siguiente cap todo cambiara , quién sabe si para bien o para mal:P

PD: Ya os dije que había bastante montaña rusa de "hoy te quiero pero mañana no"

Besos y espero que os haya gustado!


	5. Maldita Parkinson, maldito amor

**Maldita Parkinson, maldito amor**

Sus zapatos manchados de barro dejaban huellas por los pasillos, "Si utilizamos magia se enterarán" comentó Pansy antes de entrar al castillo. Todos cenaban a esa hora y si no fuera por Hagrid no hubiesen salido de ese bosque detestable.

-Bien, yo me quedo aquí- dijo Pansy en el cruce hacia las mazmorras- ¿Después saldrás a dar una vuelta por Hogwarts con tus amiguitos apestosos?

-Puede, ¿Y tú con tu nido de serpientes cobardes?- contestó Hermione.

-No lo dudes. Y dúchate, tienes hierbas por todas partes- la morena estiró su brazo en dirección a la melena enmarañada y arrojó la pequeña hoja a las losas del pasadizo con indiferencia.

-Gracias.

Después del agradecimiento, Pansy se fue y la castaña se quedó analizando el andar de la Slytherin. Un continuo murmullo proveniente del Gran Comedor le indicó que el festín había terminado.

Lástima, ahora mismo le entraban ganas de comer.

Se encaminó con destino a la sala Común de Gryffindor a coger otra túnica y relajarse en uno de los baños de los prefectos.

Al volver a la sala común del reconfortante baño, una pequeña pelirroja la esperaba sentada en un sillón, los demás alumnos estaban preparando el material para las clases de mañana.

-¿Porqué no has venido a la cena?- refunfuñó Ginny- Te he dejado unos pocos tentempiés sobre tu cama, no me gusta que estés tan metida en los trabajos y te saltes la comida.

Hermione sonrió por las palabras tan fraternales, estaba claro que Ginny se preocupaba por todos sus seres queridos. Mientras pensaba eso, la diminuta mano de la menor le apartó la camiseta de su cuello.

-¿Q-Qué haces?- cuestionó Hermione sorprendida.

-Mirar si tienes un chupetón- respondió la otra tranquilamente.

-¿Chupetón? He ido con Parkinson- le contestó retirando molesta la mano y poniéndose bien el uniforme.

-Por eso mismo, Herm, no me hace gracia que pases tanto tiempo con ella, ya sabes como es Parkinson, y sí, yo soy tu madre- le riñó a la castaña como si ella fuese la causante de que Pansy fuera así- No voy a dejar que alguien como ella se acerque a ti, y más siendo tu tan inocente.

"¿Inocente?", Hermione rió ante esa explicación. Ginny sabía que algo le pasaba últimamente a la única integrante del sexo femenino del Trío Dorado.

-No ha pasado nada, lo sabes, mamá- le tranquilizó la mayor.

-Aún así, esta noche me lo cuentas todo- comentó Ginny cogiendo un mechón del pelo enmarañado y tapando un pequeño rasguño cerca de la oreja- No me puedo creer que hace menos de una semana te referías a ella como "ésa pava que es más tonta que un troll con conmoción cerebral", y ahora vienes a estas horas del bosque prohibido junto a ella con el pretexto del trabajo de Criaturas Mágicas...Maldita Parkinson, seguro que te ha hechizado.

Hermione rió con la pelirroja anhelando, discretamente, que fuera sólo un hechizo lo que sentía por Pansy y no el embrujo del traicionero amor cómo temía.

Unos sonoros pasos se oían desde la escalera del dormitorio de los chicos.

-¿Quién se apunta a dar una vuelta?- la voz de Ron se alzó a medida que entraba a la sala y se sentaba en la butaca.

-Yo voy – dijo Ginny despeinando a su hermano intencionadamente.

-Yo también- aceptó Harry.

-Y yo- soltó Hermione feliz.

Todos la miraron.

-¿Perdón? ¿La doña perfecta amante de los libros quiere salir a dar una vuelta antes que estudiar?- se sorprendió Ron.

-Un poco de aire fresco no me vendría mal- se excusó Hermione- Y por cierto, Ronald, te quedas una semana sin ayuda para los deberes.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Porqué?

-A la doña perfecta amante de los libros le apetece hacerlo.

-No, por favor, Hermione, ¡Sólo tú sabes como ayudarme para que progrese!

Ron se arrodilló enfrente de todos suplicando entre las risas de sus compañeros. Era una delicia sentir ese ambiente familiar después de los acontecimientos del bosque. Pero aún le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en el motivo del desmayo, más tarde se lo preguntaría a Parkinson.

Durante el ligero paseo, dónde se podían ver a grupos de diferentes casas y las luces del castillo contrastando con la noche negra llena de estrellas, se encontraron en las escaleras, cerca del Gran Comedor, al grupo de los Slytherin. Las reacciones de los leones fueron diversas;  
Harry formó una mueca, "Genial" pensó con desgana.

Hermione sonrió disimuladamente, "Pansy" susurró en su interior.

Ginny hizo una arcada exagerada, "¡Cuanta basura!, ¿Cuando vienen a recogerla?" exclamó en voz alta.

Ron se removió el pelo, " Hermanita, no hables con extraños, ¿no ves que te pueden transmitir la enfermedad de Gilipollus Andante?"

-Ya decía que olía mal- recriminó Draco- Si están aquí los hermanos apestosos-Weasley, la come-libros Granger y el Harry Potito, y yo que creía que no teníais vida social...

La risa de los Slytherin inundó el pasillo.

-Vayámonos, aquí no hay nada que hacer- dijo Harry tirando del brazo de Ron mientras éste hacía gestos insultantes dirigidos a las serpientes. Al ver que se giraban para irse Pansy intervino.

-¿Tan rápido os vais?- al levantarse del escalón todos lo hicieron- ¿La sangre traidora os fluye?

-¿Qué has dicho?- amenazó Ginny encarandola.

-He dicho...

-¡Nada! No ha dicho nada- Hermione sabia que si esto continuaba podría empezar una batalla campal- Déjalo, Ginny, por favor.

-Haz caso a la sangre sucia, Weasley, no te metas con gente mayor.

Las paredes retumbaban por las carcajadas. Ginny tuvo que morderse la lengua, no le convenía enfadarse con su amiga, pero le daba rabia que no le dejase defenderse.

Les enseñó el dedo corazón al grupo de Slytherin y se fue con los suyos en dirección contraria.

Los Slytherin hicieron lo mismo. Hermione, al situarse detrás de su grupo para mirar de reojo cómo se iban los del lado contrario, vio como Pansy guiaba con su varita, sin que nadie la viese, un avión de papel. Lo cogió al vuelo.

_A las 12 de la noche en la biblioteca._

_Sé dónde hay información sobre el jamelgo con palo de escoba en la frente._

Quemó el papel con un hechizo y le sonrió a Pansy en modo de afirmación. Sería una oportunidad para preguntarle lo que le pasó.

_11:45 pm._

-Harry, ¡Harry!- susurró Hermione sacudiendo al nombrado en su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- contestó poniéndose las gafas- ¿Cómo has podido subir las escaleras?

-En vuestras escaleras no hay ningún hechizo contra las chicas, se fían más de nosotras- comentó la castaña buscando en el baúl de su amigo- ¿Dónde está la capa?

-Se la dejé a Ginny, me comentó algo de investigación...

-Sí -suspiró enfadada Hermione- Investigación de bromas contra los Slytherin y demás- Harry rió bajito, no convenía despertar a Ron- Da igual, lo siento por despertarte.

-Un poco tarde. ¿Vas algún lado?

-Mañana ya te contaré si pasa algo.

-De acuerdo, cuídate- Harry le sonrió, dejó sus lentes y se acomodó en su cama.

Hermione salió de puntillas de ese cuarto, que por cierto, olía raro.

A medio camino de la biblioteca escuchó pisadas provenientes de la esquina de enfrente. Era Snape, lo sabía por el ruido de su abrigo rozando el suelo. Los pies del profesor llegaron a la esquina, si se giraba hacia su lado estaba perdida. Snape se paró en seco. Miró al lado contrario y lentamente, giró hacia la posición dónde se encontraba la castaña. Justamente en ese momento, antes de sentir la pesada mirada de Severus, sintió una especie de cortina sobre ella. Hermione pasó la inspección de los ojos de Snape, que continuó con su recorrido. La capa fue sustraída de una revolada y se posó sobre el hombro derecho de Pansy que había dado unos pasos enfrente de ella dándole la espalda. Le miró de reojo sin llegar a girar su cara hacia la castaña.

-No te acostumbres, Granger- dijo Pansy con su capa de invisibilidad recién enviada por un tío suyo que trabajaba en el Ministerio- Sabes que necesito terminar el trabajo y la tarea es en parejas.

Dicho eso se encaminaron juntas hacia la biblioteca.

-¡A-a-atchííís!

-Shh, ¿Quieres que nos descubran?- advirtió Hermione a Pansy.

-¡Hay demasiado polvo!, para ti éste ambiente es natural, provienes de la especie de bichos raros sección biblioteca.

-¿Tengo que reírme? Pensaba que sabías dónde estaban los libros del unicornio- le recriminó moviendo unos ejemplares de la estantería.

-Y yo, pero no está, se nos han adelantado- se defendió la morena.

-Genial, me veo con mi primer suspenso.

-Bueno, para todo hay una primera vez.

Silencio. Hermione aprovechó para colocar un libro inconscientemente mientras pensaba.

-Parkinson...

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me desmaye en el bosque?

Pansy, sorprendida, dejó el libro que revisaba sobre el montón.

-¿Aún tienes curiosidad?- alzó una ceja.

-Sí.

-Uum...

Repasó a Hermione de arriba a abajo lentamente, afirmando algo. Después del examen, su mirada se tornó pícara.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-He dicho antes que sí.

-¿Estás segura?

Hermione bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno... lo que pasó es simple- se acercó con parsimonia a la castaña repasando el contorno de la mesa con los dedos en un ademán de saber demasiado- Me acerqué a ti y puse mi dedo índice en tu barbilla, así- imitó el gesto- Después me fijé en tu asqueroso escudo y lo tapé con mi mano... Justamente, cómo ahora- posó toda su palma en el seno izquierdo y notó el estremecimiento de Hermione.

Pansy se quedó estática sin apartar las manos del lugar. "No puede ser, ¡¿se está dejando tocar?!". En un acto reflejo se inclinó y depositó sus labios sobre los de ella en un roce casto. No tuvo tiempo de evitar la mano de Hermione dirigirse a su cara. Pansy cerró los ojos esperando el contacto del bofetón pero sólo notó como algo se posaba en la cabeza. Los dedos de Hermione se enredaron en su pelo y profundizaron el beso. Las bocas se abrieron dejando paso las lenguas de cada una, luchando como si fueran rivales de Casa y decidiendo quién se dejaría dominar primero. Pansy no tardó en apartar la túnica de su rival, retirar la corbata con destreza y alejar la camiseta, dejando a Hermione en sujetador. Paró el beso cuando se dio cuenta que la leona zafó su mano del pelo e intentaba, temblorosa, quitar su corbata. Pansy, impaciente, desató el nudo y lo tiró al suelo junto con la camisa. La Slytherin la acorraló con autoridad contra una estantería y recorrió la pierna de Hermione desde la rodilla hasta la parte interna del muslo, subió con suavidad la falda y presionó la zona sensible de la Gryffindor provocando un gemido audible. Con ansia de más, Parkinson la apartó de la estantería en la que se apoyaban y la subió a la mesa con firmeza, tirando todos los libros y causando un ruido atronador. Poco les importó. La leona mordió con aire juguetón el cuello de Pansy y ésta se retorció de placer. De repente, escucharon unos pasos provenir del pasillo.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó Filch con su voz tenebrosa desde las escaleras.

Hermione se sorprendió y roja de vergüenza, agitó su varita y recogió la ropa de las dos, se bajó de la mesa y tiró a Pansy del brazo con un intento de hacerla esconder entre los viejos estantes, pero ésta estaba siseando enfadada por la interrupción.

-Sí, mi abuela en bragas te va a contestar, ¿No tiene cerebro para adivinar que haciendo eso la gente huye?- la castaña intento reprimir la risita mientras la guiaba entre las estanterías- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? No lo he dicho para que te rías.

Se escondieron en un rincón debajo de la capa y se vistieron silenciosamente. Filch interrumpió en la biblioteca con su candil y se paró frente el montón de libros del suelo.

-Así que tenemos ratas en la biblioteca, ¿eh?- dijo examinando un libro.

Pansy se dirigió a Hermione.

-Creo que sabe que eres tú.

La castaña la miró de reojo con aire asesino.

-Ey, ey- le tranquilizó Pansy- Que era broma.

-Odio tus bromas- susurró.

Pansy rió entre dientes e indagó el terreno acercándose al rostro de Hermione, cuando vio que no había rechazo, la besó con suavidad y cariño, algo muy raro en ella.

-Miau- la señora Norris hizo acto de presencia y se paró enfrente de ellas, empezó a maullar indicando a su amo dónde se encontraban.

-Que gata tan graciosa- dijo Pansy molesta y sorprendida- Mañana te pillo y te presento al perro de mi vecina, que mide mas de 2 metros, ya veras que contento se va a poner.

Hermione no pudo aguantar y sus carcajadas se oyeron por todo el pasadizo, Filch se giró buscando el causante del ruido.

-¡Qué oportuna, Granger!- puso los ojos en blanco y guió a la castaña de la mano aún con la capa cubriéndoles. Corriendo, Pansy pisó la cola de la gata cómo venganza y empujaron a Filch al salir. Subieron por las escaleras con rapidez, evitando las que se desplazaban y rogando a Merlín que no se movieran. Al final llegaron al retrato de la dama Gorda cansadas.

-Menuda aventura- jadeó Pansy- la próxima vez recuerda de taparte la boca con la corbata.

-Lo siento, de verdad- contestó Hermione aún riéndose- Espero que no nos haya visto.

-Llevábamos la capa y con lo viejo que es no puede ver nada más allá de su candil.

Se quedaron un minuto descansando y retomando el aire.

-Me voy ya, no quiero que me descubran, demasiado he arriesgado al subir hasta aquí- expresó Pansy.

Se giró para continuar andando con la capa en sus brazos y cuando llegó cerca de las escaleras se dirigió a la castaña.

-Sueña conmigo- le guiñó un ojo.

-No gracias, no quiero tener pesadillas- sonrió, a la vez que la morena antes de taparse con la capa. Hermione hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano, dijo la contraseña al retrato y entró en la sala común. Subió de puntillas por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio y después de quitarse la túnica vio comida envuelta en una servilleta junto con un papel sobre su cama.

_Aquí tienes un poco de comida, debes de estar por el bosque con Parkinson y espero que no te haga daño porqué sino se las verá conmigo._

_Besos, _

_Ginny_

Hermione se comió los tentempiés que no pudo degustar a la tarde y se dispuso a dormir. "Que día" pensó la leona recordando la aventura. Oía los refunfuños que la pelirroja decía en sueños, moviéndose en su cama.

-Maldita Parkinson- gruñó Ginny en su somnolencia.

-Maldito amor- declaró Hermione sonriendo al aceptar sus sentimientos.

Cuando estaban cada una en sus respectivas habitaciones, Filch enfadado salió de la biblioteca después de levantarse cómo pudo por el empujón. Con el felino en brazos, masculló palabras ininteligibles y se dirigió al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Sólo tenía una risa como pista para encontrar al gamberro de esa noche, y estaba seguro que lo encontraría aunque se pasara todo el curso buscándolo.

* * *

la cosa empieza a cambiar, eh? jaja los proximos capitulos habran mas acercamientos sin interrupciones, tranquilos:P

Besos!!


	6. Cambio climático El hielo se derrite

**Cambio climático; El hielo se derrite**

Una bludger pasó cerca de Harry, quién la esquivó haciendo una maniobra hacia atrás.

-¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Desde aquí no se oye el rugido del león!- gritó con energía Ginny desde las gradas.

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!- vociferó Madam Hooch subida en su escoba vigilando el entrenamiento de los Gryffindors- ¿Se puede saber qué haces que no estás entrenando?

Ginny tragó saliva. Desvió sus ojos a uno de los aros evitando el contacto visual de la profesora mientras se frotaba la melena rojiza buscando una excusa.

-Verá, ayer me torcí el tobillo y la muñeca mientras bajaba las escaleras y claro...- al final de la frase se le escapó una sonrisilla.

-¿Y has podido subir hasta ahí?- apuntó la entrenadora señalando las gradas.

-Hermione me ha llevado en brazos, no me quería perder un entrenamiento en el cual asistía usted, señorita Hooch...¡Ay!- el codazo que le dio Hermione le desestabilizó la representación teatral. "No me metas en tus líos" susurró Hermione mientras le sonreía a la profesora disimulando. Hooch la miró desde su escoba.

-¿Y por qué no ha ido a visitar a la señora Pompfrey?

Ginny tragó saliva de nuevo.

-Umm... No... estaba... cuando fui a verla...¡Sí, éso! No estaba así que no me pudo curar ni vendar.

La profesora negó con la cabeza resignada.

-Señorita Weasley, si quiere tomarse el Quidditch en serio, es mejor que no deje de venir a los entrenamientos- le anunció la entrenadora antes de irse al centro del campo silbando una falta. Al retirarse la adulta, Ginny miró a Hermione buscando una explicación por su comportamiento.

-Gracias por apoyarme, Hermione- dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja mientras frotaba su costado dolido por el codazo.

-La pregunta del millón es el porqué estás aquí y no en el campo de Quidditch- ignoró Hermione restando importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, quiero ver a mi hermano caerse y reírme un poco de él, si estoy volando me lo perdería, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa enorme a la chica que tenía enfrente suyo frunciendo el ceño- Si haces eso te quedarán arrugas.

La pelirroja giró la cabeza al ver cómo Harry volaba hacia la Snitch con rapidez. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-No sé que intenciones tienes al quedarte aquí, pero me voy ya.

-Claro, claro, tu querida serpiente te espera, ¿no?- Ginny rió ante la cara roja de su amiga. La menor continuó insistiendo para saber los planes de la castaña ya que esta mañana Hermione le confesó que empezaba a sentir algo por "Pan... Pans... ¡Agh!- Ginny intentó decir su nombre mentalmente- ¡¿Cómo voy a decir su nombre si no puedo ni verla en pintura?!.

- El día que Parkinson demuestre un poco de inteligencia haré una fiesta invitando a todos, y con suerte puede que le deje una camiseta tuya para que pueda olerla como un perro, ¡Pero no le dejaré nada más!- Hermione la miró reprochandole su actitud contra la Slytherin- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo opinar? ¡Es un país libre!.

Ginny levantó las manos hacia el cielo y al dirigir la vista al campo soltó unos improperios al ver que su hermano no había parado la Quaffle. La castaña suspiró y bajó de las gradas aprovechando la distracción de la menor.

Los jardines de Hogwarts estaban tranquilos. Solo se veía pequeños grupitos bajo las sombras de los árboles hablando con soltura. El tiempo era precioso. Unas risas ensordecedoras rompían el ambiente familiar y pacífico.

-¿Qué es más tonto que dos de Hufflepuff volando con la escoba al revés?- preguntó Zabini al grupo de Slytherin destornillados por los chistes y anécdotas- ¡Uno de Gryffindor llorando por haber fallado!

El coro de risas siguieron al desenlace del chiste. "¡Malísimo!" opinó interiormente Hermione. Ella misma sabía que decirles algo sería arriesgado y podía ganarse unos cuantos insultos, pero le molestaba que interrumpieran ese día perfecto a los demás con su ruido.

Al dar un paso hacia esa dirección, distinguió la figura de Pansy, que estaba al lado de otras chicas conjurando pequeños hechizos para divertirse contra los alumnos que no pertenecían a su grupo. Hermione se paró en seco y la recriminó con la mirada, aunque Pansy no reparó en ella. La castaña se resignó, al fin y al cabo era una Slytherin y está en su naturaleza meterse con los demás,. Suspiró y continuó su paseo por los alrededores. No se dio cuenta de que una silueta se levantó y la siguió.

Después de quince minutos ya sabía que alguien la seguía, pero no quería girarse, y para disimular fue caminando hacia un pasillo vacío dónde había una armadura, con un poco de suerte estaría lo bastante limpia como para ver la cara de su perseguidor. Durante su acercamiento a la coraza, los pasos del desconocido se oían más cerca, más rápido, más... ¡¿Un abrazo?!

-Ey, pequeña bola de pelo, mira lo que he encontrado- rió Pansy mostrando un libro delante de la cara de la castaña.

-Te voy a tachar como acosadora, Parkinson- anunció Hermione sujetando el libro pequeño y discreto entre sus manos."Parece muggle" pensó la castaña. La tapa recitaba " Kamasutra lésbico".

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- gritó Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?- formuló la pregunta Pansy como si no supiera nada- Uy, vaya, me equivoqué.

Riéndose de su propia broma le quitó de sus dedos ese libro prohibido en la escuela a cambio de otro más grande, grueso y polvoriento.

-¿No me digas que éste te gusta más que el otro? Con lo mono que era...- se burló la serpiente.

-¡Piérdete, Parkinson!- susurró sujetando el libro grueso.

Roja por la inocentada de su compañera -o amante-, hojeaba el tomo y encontró información útil para la tarea de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Le devolvió el libro a Pansy sonriendo. Parecía ser que ella sola conseguía lo que nunca un Slytherin hacía por su cuenta, por sus padres o por las broncas de los profesores; Trabajar. Y las notas que sacaban, que no eran más elevadas que las de Hermione, eran por los chivatazos de los otros alumnos asustados por las continuas amenazas.

-Buena chica- bromeó Hermione posando su mano en la cabeza de la otra en señal de apoyo.

-Eso no me sirve- le contestó la morena apartando la mano y reteniendola.

-¿Y qué quieres?, no voy a hacerte los deberes.

-Con una noche a solas contigo me basta- mordió suavemente el dedo índice de la castaña y se fijó en su reacción de shock, Pansy sonrío- Pero no como la aventura esa que tuvimos ayer en la biblioteca con Filch.

Hermione se rió por el recuerdo.

-¿Vamos a tu casa?- bromeó Pansy sobre la biblioteca- Tenemos que terminar un trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

Mientras iban caminando, las palabras comenzaron a fluir con naturalidad, sin humillaciones ni insultos, era como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida. De vez en cuando Pansy soltaba alguna broma tipo;

-¿Qué tienes aquí?- inquirió mirándola con semblante de fingida sorpresa.

-¿Aquí? ¿Dónde?- Hermione se palpaba su rostro con las manos buscando algo.

-Ah, no, ¡Es tu cara!.

La Slytherin comenzó a reír, pero esa risa era diferente, no era risa de orgullo ni la que utilizaba después de las humillaciones, era una más clara, una con la que Hermione se contagiaba y reía por caer en esa broma un tanto cruel, pero ella entendía que no lo hacía a propósito, al menos en esa situación.

Llegaron en la biblioteca y maldicieron entrar en ese momento, Filch estaba hablando con McGonagall y Snape al lado de los libros del suelo.

-Escuché un ruido muy fuerte y al llegar aquí mi gata empezó a maullar en un rincón, a continuación oí risas y después un empujón que un poco más y me mata- exageró el celador.

-¿Subieron o bajaron las escaleras?- preguntó Snape aburrido.

-No lo sé, no puedo correr como esos mocosos, malditos críos- Refunfuñó.

-¿Fueron chicos?- McGonagall intervino en la conversación después de revisar los libros de la anterior noche. Todos trataban de criaturas mágicas y demás seres.

- He dicho que sólo recibí un empujón y oí risas- contestó enojado Filch.

- Muy bien, de momento al no saber nada lo dejamos así, ¿Cual sería su delito?- preguntó Snape y él mismo se contestó- Salir de noche por Hogwarts, entrar en la biblioteca, remover libros y no volverlos a poner. ¿Eso es todo, verdad?- Snape se puso bien su túnica dispuesto a salir de allí.

-¡Y reírse de mí y tirarme al suelo!- se defendió Filch, no le gustaba que le tratasen como un inútil y, por supuesto, quería que los culpables pagaran caro. Si hiciese falta, echaría en las bebidas del Gran Comedor algún brebaje de Severus que provocara risas y revisaría a cada alumno hasta escuchar la risa que buscaba.

Pansy y Hermione observaban la escena desde la mesa más lejana.

-Ha vuelto- dijo Parkinson refiriéndose a Filch- le habrá gustado mi abuela.

Hermione no se lo esperaba y se carcajeó. Los tres adultos se giraron al mismo tiempo para regañar pero Filch reconoció esa risa.

-¡Es ésa!- gritó alegre el viejo- ¡Ésa es la risa que escuché anoche!.

Los dos profesores miraron a Hermione confundidos. McGonagall veía a la castaña como una estudiante silenciosa y responsable sin ser capaz de hacer travesuras a excepción de cuando va con Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley o mala compañía en general para su rectitud como buena maga. Severus, aún haciéndole la vida imposible a la Gryffindor, le costaba creer que Granger fuera capaz de ir por las noches para desordenar unos simples libros. McGonagall, al ver a la compañera de la leona frunció más el ceño, eso sí que era nuevo.

-Hermione Granger, querida, acércate- dijo la profesora.

La castaña se puso pálida, se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia ellos con la cabeza agachada. La Slytherin intentó pasar desapercibida mirando el libro que había traído.

-Tú también, Pansy- le llamó Snape.

"Me se de uno que no podrá ver la luz de mañana" susurró sujetando el libro e intentando asesinar con la mirada a Filch. Alzó la cabeza con seguridad y siguió el mismo recorrido que su compañera.

-Voy a ser directo, ¿Vosotras fuisteis las que salieron por la noche y entraron a la biblioteca?

Hermione abrió la boca para responder pero Pansy se lo impidió hablando ella primero.

-No.

Rotundo, sin brechas en la pared en su seguridad ensayada.

-¿De verdad?- persistió Snape.

-Sí.

Hermione seguía con la cabeza agachada, no se atrevía a mentir, no quería meterse en líos ni que los profesores dejaran de confiar en ella. Al contrario, Pansy continuaba con el rostro orgullosamente alzado mirando fijamente a los adultos, sabía que Granger se delataría a sí misma y eso no iba a consentirlo.

-Hermione- dijo con cariño McGonagall- ¿Entraste a la biblioteca ayer por la noche?

Parkinson se tensó. Hermione seguía mirando el suelo

-S-Sí...- pronunció débilmente.

La Slytherin resopló sonoramente, "Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás".

-¿Había alguien más contigo?- formuló Snape.

Todos miraron a Pansy y al libro de seres mágicos que tenía en su mano derecha, sabían que si Hermione lo había hecho sería por ella y el trabajo.

-No- la castaña alzó su rostro y miró a todos con ojos decididos.

Parkinson junto con todos los presentes la miraron estupefactos. Sobretodo la serpiente. Hermione rompió el contacto visual volviendo a mirar al suelo. Al ver que nadie decía nada, Snape intervino.

-Muy bien, ahora que está aclarado, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y un castigo para la señorita Granger.

Todos los adultos, incluido Filch saltando de alegría pero no del todo satisfecho por el castigo, se fueron acompañados por la castaña dejando a la morena quieta, más pálida de lo normal. "¡Ésta tía está loca!" se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza mirando a Hermione alejarse. Logró moverse.

-¡Esperad!- Pansy alcanzó a los profesores y a Hermione- Si me chivo de quién convenció a Granger para que hiciera eso...¿Qué castigó tendría el culpable?

-50 puntos menos para la Casa del responsable y castigado sin salir mañana a Hogsmade- contestó Snape fastidiado.

-Ah... entonces si es eso...- Pansy ojeó a Hermione que seguía con la cabeza baja y bufó- Está bien, he sido yo, yo he sido quién ha metido a Granger en este lío. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Los profesores se miraron y asintieron.

-Mañana estáis las dos sin excursión y 50 puntos menos para cada una.

Hermione hizo una mueca y Pansy sonrió con burla.

-Me da igual.

Ya en los pasillos caminaban juntas.

-Te vas a arrepentir de haber confesado- habló Hermione mirando a la nada.

-¿Qué más da? Aprovecharé que mañana no hay nadie para llevarte a la cama- Hermione se sonrojó y Pansy se dio unos ligeros golpecitos con el libro en su hombro quedándose pensativa- Si no hubieras dicho que yo no estaba, no hubiera confesado.

Hermione sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Pansy con un deje de molestia en la voz.

- Estaba pensando que detrás de ese bloque de hielo soberbio y estúpido que se está derritiendo hay un pequeño corazón.

-No me digas eso, que vomito.

Las dos rieron y, al mirarse, Pansy entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano de Hermione. Ésta se puso roja y Parkinson la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Nada de ilusiones, sólo te sujeto la mano para no darte una nalgada.

La castaña le recriminó su actitud pero Pansy no le hizo caso. Llegaron cerca del Gran Comedor vacío y liberaron las manos.

-Adiós- se despidió la morena bajando las escaleras- Mañana ya nos veremos por los pasillos desiertos, ten cuidado porque tendré hambre- sus ojos con un deje de coqueteo se posaron sobre los de la castaña.

-¡Que miedo, Parkinson!

Las dos sonrieron y cada una se fue por su lado.

Hermione subió las escaleras y se adentró a la sala común. Al ver pergaminos en el tablón de anuncios cayó en el fallo, "¡El trabajo!". Se puso tensa un momento pero a continuación sonrió relajándose, "Todavía quedan días para entregarlo". De golpe, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al descubrir la dura realidad; Después del trabajo no habría ninguna excusa para estar cerca de ella, se distanciarían y sólo podrían verse en algunas clases y en los pasillos.

Miró hacia delante y se topó con una melena roja. ¿Acaso Ginny nunca salía de la sala común?

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?- preguntó mosqueada Ginny.

-En la biblioteca, con Pansy, nos han castigado y mañana no iré a Hogsmeade- Hermione lo dijo todo rápido, de ese modo Ginny no tendría tiempo de asimilarlo y le regañaría menos.

-!¿Qué?! P-Pe-Pero...- no podía pronunciar nada, respiró y se calmó lentamente- ¿Por lo de la biblioteca de ayer noche?

-Si.

Silencio.

-¡¡¡Maldita Parkinson!!!

El grito se oyó por toda la sala común, asustando a la Dama Gorda.

-Tranquilízate, ya te conté lo del bosque y la biblioteca y, cuando te cuente esto, te quedarás impresionada.

-¡No pienso tranquilizarme! ¡Te está cambiando, Hermione, ahora eres una de esas rebeldes que se ponen la cadena del váter en el cuello y pulseras parecidas a higos chumbos para parecer diferente!- Ginny tuvo que respirar y Hermione aguantó su risa.

-Yo también la estoy cambiando a ella, ¿sabes?- le tranquilizó.

-Necesito algo contra el estrés, vayámonos a dar una vuelta- Ginny agarró el brazo de la castaña y la obligó a andar mientras ésta reía.

-¡Si me encuentro a esa busca-problemas lamentará haberse acercado a ti!

Una vez más pasaron por el retrato de la mujer, ahora asustada, y se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch.

"Con un poco de suerte me encontraré con ella" susurró en voz alta la castaña olvidando el problema del trabajo.

"Te estás convirtiendo en una típica adolescente enamorada y sin cabeza, cómo lo odio" le susurró de la misma manera Ginny al ver a su amiga sonriendo embobada. La pelirroja frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que mañana esas dos estarán solas en Hogwarts.

* * *

Algo raro que Pansy se culpe a si misma pero tal vez haya pensado que podra estar sola con Hermione, a ver lo que se le ocurre a la chica TT jaja

Nos leemos en el prox cap!

Y gracias por los reviews!, siempre me dan más ganas de continuar x ellos:P

Besos!


	7. Con el amor no se juega

Advierto que cuando escribía este cap. estaba muy rara y mi forma de escribir (puede que ni se note) varió un poco, espero que me perdoneis y que disfruteis del cap.

Besos!

* * *

******El amor no es algo con lo que podamos jugar, **

pero es un juego delicioso.

—Y sobretodo, por lo qué más quieras, no te quedes sola con ella.

Ese fue el consejo que le dio Ginny a Hermione antes de irse con los de Gryffindor a Hogsmeade. La castaña se quedó quieta en el sitio, despidiendo con la mano a sus compañeros, e intentando tranquilizar con una sonrisa a la pelirroja para que supiera que no pasaría nada durante su ausencia.

A unos metros de distancia estaban los de Slytherin apunto de irse. Comentaban algo a Pansy.

—Joder, ¿Porqué te quedas? —preguntó una chica de cabellos rubios— será aburrido sin ti.

—Ya os conté que me pillaron intentando transformar a uno de Hufflepuff en rana —respondió la chica respaldada en un árbol— Y tranquilos, la Sangre sucia también se queda, si me aburro ya la convertiré en sapo a ella, aunque con la cara que tiene no habría diferencia.

El coro que rodeaba a Pansy rompió a reír.

—¿Y qué se supone que ha hecho Granger para ser castigada?

—cuestionó Draco dubitativo.

Parkinson no dudó en contestar, lo tenía todo previsto.

—Me delató a McGonagall y Severus al estar al lado de la profesora castigó a Granger por chivata.

—¡Se lo merecía! —dijo alegremente un chico bajo y moreno.

—¡Sí! !Un hurra por Snape! —comentó un castaño.

Después de unos minutos se despidieron de la chica y se alejaron por el mismo camino que los demás alumnos. Todo quedó en silencio, los murmullos de los alumnos se alejaban en dirección Hogsmeade.

Pansy se dirigió a Hermione con aire de superioridad. Eso molestó a la leona.

—Buenos días, Come libros —saludó Parkinson con tono burlón.

La otra frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo, Granger?

El tono despectivo de la serpiente le hizo deducir que no se acordaba nada de ayer o no quería hacerlo.

—¿Qué te parece si tomamos el día libre y no hacemos el trabajo?- anunció Pansy.

—¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? —Hermione cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia— ¡Eso sí que no me lo esperaba!

No quería sonar borde, bueno, sí, pero sólo un poco, para demostrar que no le gustaba la actitud de la chica.

—Tranquilízate, Granger, no he venido expresamente a molestarte.

—Lo parece. Y ya estoy tranquila, Parkinson —pronunció su apellido con sonora molestia.

—Vaya, la gata está enfadada, !No me ataques, por favor! —se cubrió la cara divertida.

—No pienso tocarte, sangre limpia —imitó el tono orgulloso y burlón de los Slytherin.

—Vaya, no lo haces tan mal por ser tu primera vez imitándonos —comentó divertida— Pero no lo sigas intentando, nunca llegarás a ser como nosotros de perfectos.

—No tengo ganas de tener esa "perfección" ni de pertenecer a vuestra Casa.

—Te lo pasarías bien —repasó con una mirada el cuerpo de la castaña— Si no fuera por la sangre...

—Si no fuera por tu orgullo y prepotencia...—contestó molesta repitiendo la entonación.

—¿Que pasaría? —preguntó la Slytherin con curiosidad y sorna.

—Quién sabe, nos pelearíamos menos.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—A mi ya me gusta pelear.

—¿En serio? ¿Eres masoca o algo?

—Solo si es contigo —le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Tienes un tic? —disimuló el flirteo de la morena— Siempre estás guiñando.

—Se le llama coqueteo, ¿no hace falta que te lo diga, no? —rió, y una ráfaga de aire desordenó ligeramente la cabellera de las dos chicas.

—Ésta conversación se está volviendo muy rara.

Hermione se peinó como pudo con sus finos dedos. Una risa cristalina hizo levantar su mirada hacia la morena.

—Es porque no estás acostumbrada a estas cosas, ¿O tal vez los libros saben hablar?

La Gryffindor ignoró la mofa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que coqueteas con todos?

"Sí, me molesta, ¿y qué?" dijo interiormente Hermione a su conciencia.

—Bueno, depende con quién sea —Pansy sonrió.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—¿También atacas a los demás en la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche?- Hermione se estaba enfadado. "No son celos... ¡Por Merlín, dime que lo qué siento no son celos!"

—¿Tienes alguna respuesta en mente que prefieras que yo diga?

Se quedaron examinando cada reacción que hacían.

—No —Hermione se giró y caminó hacia el lago.

—¿No de que quieres que diga que no, o no de que no tienes alguna respuesta? —cuestionó Pansy casi gritando por la lejanía de la otra.

—¿Celosa de que tenga vida social? —gritó de nuevo siguiéndola con una distancia de 3 metros.

Hermione bufó como contestación. Estuvieron 10 minutos caminando en silencio cerca del agua.

—Es precioso. ¿no crees? —dijo Pansy intentando comenzar una conversación, o una discusión.

—¡Qué profunda! —se burló Hermione chutando una piedra.

En su interior se batía en un duelo de lógica contra sentimientos. Por una parte opinaba que Pansy sólo jugaba con ella cómo hacía con los demás y, por otra parte deseaba que eso no fuera verdad y la serpiente estuviese interesada en ella. No sabía si seguir el juego para estar simplemente con ella o abandonar la partida para no sufrir de amor no correspondido. Una voz le hizo volver a la realidad.

—Venga ya, Granger, ¿de verdad estás enfadada? —la seguía de muy cerca.

—Me apetece caminar —sentenció la castaña.

—¿Nunca haces ejercicio y ahora te da por caminar?

La castaña se paró en seco y se recostó en un árbol bajo la sombra. Pansy la imitó y de nuevo intentó retomar la conversación.

—Sabes que no soy de las que piden perdón y sólo saben molestar a los demás.

—No hace falta que me digas lo que todo el mundo sabe.

Parkinson rió mirando el lago, calculó que eran alrededor de las once de la mañana.

—Lo siento —susurró la Slytherin.

Hermione la miró con la boca abierta, una cosa era que declarase que también tenía la culpa por lo de la biblioteca y otra muy distinta era pedirle perdón. ¿Y el orgullo Slytherin? Ese orgullo del que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban más que hartos, el orgullo que impedía pedir perdón, decir los sentimientos y con el único objetivo en la cabeza de ser superior a todo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó sorprendida Hermione.

—En realidad, no.

Pansy miró, como si nada, las aguas calmadas y negras.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —gruñó la castaña.

—¿Qué? —vociferó la morena dirigiendo su mirada a su compañera con fingida molestia. Hermione se sobresaltó— ¿tanto se nota?

—¡Piérdete, Parkinson!

Se levantó enfadada y empezó a caminar, de nuevo, hacia Hogwarts. Sus pies hacían crujir la mullida hierba. Desde el árbol, Pansy miraba como se alejaba la Gryffindor.

—¡Haz lo que quieras, Granger! ¡Si no sabes jugar, abandona! —Parkinson gritó con notorio mosqueo. No era de su naturaleza ir detrás de nadie, y odiaba hacerlo, mucho, muchísimo, y también la odiaba a ella, a esa sabelotodo con el pelo enmarañado que provocaba que fuese detrás suyo como un perro baboso. ¡Por merlín, cuantas ganas de tirar a un mocoso de primero al suelo y sentir de nuevo su dominio en ella misma, su orgullo!

Vio como Hermione se giraba.

—¡Yo no juego en tu estúpido juego, idiota! —"¡No soy tu juguete, Parkinson!" se gritó ella misma por dentro.

—¡Me sigues la corriente, con eso ya basta! —le reprochó la morena.

—¡La sigue tu madre! —sí, estaba enfadada, demasiado enfadada.

Afirmando su mal humor, la castaña se giró sobre sus tobillos directa al pequeño camino. Aún estaba en la subida de tierra cuando sintió como alguien se subió a su espalda, queriendo tirarla al suelo.

—¡Parkinson, aparta! —gritaba Hermione intentando mantener el equilibro con el cuerpo en su espalda.

—¡Lo va a hacer tu madre! —Pansy se agarró al lomo de la castaña furiosa.

He aquí su orgullo de sangre limpia.

Estuvieron forcejeando por largo rato hasta que Pansy pudo desequilibrar a Hermione con un codazo en el costado, provocando la caída de las dos. Gracias a la hierba, el golpe fue absorbido, pero la inercia del declive las hizo rodar, y rodar, hasta que el oscuro lago las paró. Durante unos momentos los dos cuerpos se sumergieron, mirándose con odio, culpándose mutuamente. Pansy, en cuanto echó en falta el oxígeno, se reincorporó y salió de allí con rapidez y no para ahogar a la otra, que lo había pensado, si no que meditó en las cosas raras que había en ese lago. No se dio cuenta que Hermione no podía salir.

—¡Ayudame! —chilló ésta tiritando desde la orilla, jadeando en busca del preciado aire.

—¡Ja!, un baño no te sentará mal, Sangre sucia- hizo una mueca de prepotencia.

—¡Imbécil, algo me agarra del pie!

Parkinson la miró sin preocupación pensando que sería una trampa para lanzarla de nuevo al agua, pero observó algo oscuro en forma de tentáculo debajo de ella. "Que rápidos son los bichos", pensó la serpiente.

Su mirada se posó en la de Hermione quien a través de sus ojos pedía clemencia. Disfrutando de la debilidad de la otra, Parkinson caminó hacia ella con parsimonia, le agarró de las manos y con todas sus fuerzas la intentó sacar de allí pero los dedos le resbalaron. Sacó su varita y pronunció el primer hechizo que le vino a la cabeza.

—¡Expulso!

La explosión en el agua aturdió a la bestia, dejando a la castaña libre por unos momentos, los que Pansy aprovechó para sujetarla y llevarla de vuelta a la orilla.

Entre jadeos, Hermione se lo agradeció. Se tumbaron en el césped mojado por el hechizo de la morena y se miraron mutuamente. Oyeron un chillido procedente del agua y se pusieron en alerta. Vieron como la sombra se alejaba. Al cabo de unos segundos, Pansy se levantó y se fue. La otra chica se quedó. Las cosas no iban a ser las mismas por un rescate. Las dos sabían el por qué estaban mojadas por el agua y las peleas no se olvidan fácilmente. Y Hermione lo sabía, igual que Pansy.

La castaña se quedó recostada en la hierba pensando. La rabia le llenaba por dentro. El orgullo como leona le impedía correr tras Parkinson y decírselo todo, decirle cuánto la amaba, lo contenta que se puso el día que le anunció que trabajarían juntas, lo rápido que le iba el corazón cuando jugaban, porque, ahora Hermione lo sabia, solo era un juego, un estúpido juego y ella el juguete.

* * *

En el prox será la clave definitiva para esta parejita, y sí, habrá accion y mucho más y a partir de ahí las cosas se tornaran algo más serias. :)

Besos y espero que comenteis si os gusta o esperabais algo mas. ;)


	8. A jugar y perder, pagar y callar

Ahora la cosa si que va a cambiar y estas dos se entenderan mejor que las otras veces jaja

espero que disfruteis! ah y hay un poco de lemon!^^

Besos!

* * *

**A jugar y perder, pagar y callar**

Después de comer cada una en la mesa de su Casa, solas, porque los alumnos de los demás años habían ido a otra excursión, Hermione intentó hablar con Pansy sin resultados. Enfadada, decidió seguir a la morena para molestarla, sin decirle nada, solamente con su presencia.

La Slytherin se dirigió a su sala común. Hermione se paró, ya no supo decidir si seguir más allá de la puerta de las mazmorras o dejar de seguirla. El eco de las pisadas de Pansy también se desvanecieron. Hermione vio como se detuvo sin girarse, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. La castaña avanzó unos pasos hacia la otra y la morena continuó caminando. Quería que Hermione la siguiera.

Entraron a la sala común de Slytherin, primero la anfitriona, después la invitada. Las luces verdes del salón daban un toque mucho más lúgubre y misterioso, más de lo que era de por si. Estaba claro que había entrado en el nido de la serpiente.

—Bienvenida a la mansión Playboy, ¿deseas algo para beber? —se burló Parkinson quitándose la capa.

Hermione la miró a los ojos, no era normal los cambios de humor que tenía esa chica de pelo negro corto. En cambio, ella seguía enfadada.

—Muy graciosa.

La castaña se quedó estática observando la decoración mientras que Pansy se acomodó en una butaca con elegancia.

—¿Porqué has venido? —preguntó apoyando el revés de la mano en su mentón.

—Me has invitado.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Respuesta incorrecta, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor —sonrió de lado la morena.

—¿Qué quieres que conteste? —inquirió Hermione ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro confundido.

—Dime qué respondería yo —se removió en la butaca con aire juguetón— Y depende de lo que contestes, te daré un premio.

—¿Premio? No es un juego, Parkinson.

Otra vez empezaba a enfadarse. "Estúpido juego" repasó mentalmente una y otra vez Hermione.

—Te vuelvo a preguntar; ¿Porqué has venido? —Pansy movió su cuerpo hacia delante, con expectación.

Refunfuñando dijo lo que la otra quería escuchar.

—Me apetecía jugar un rato.

¡Toma ya! Ahora que pronunciaba la frasecita descubrió el significado que Pansy le había otorgado anteriormente en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Al sentir por primera vez la expresión proveniente de los labios de la Slytherin, cuando estaban en el lago, la interpretó como " Sólo eres un juego, un simple pasatiempo" pero Parkinson se refería a jugar en el juego del amor; al coqueteo.

La castaña tragó saliva al pensar en la posible venganza de Pansy por su negativa.

—¿Pasa algo, Granger? —preguntó Pansy intentando saber lo que la otra pensaba— Tranquila, ya me has dejado claro que no quieres nada.

Hermione bufó. Le costaba reconocer que no la había rechazado y que fue una confusión suya.

Pansy se levantó y avanzó peligrosamente hacia su dirección.

—¿Porque me seguías el juego? — la morena se paró enfrente de la otra con una mano en la cadera.

—No se a que juego te refieres.

"Orgullo, orgullo, orgullo" se dijo la Gryffindor a sí misma.

—Al juego de la biblioteca, por ejemplo.- Pansy se retocó con indiferencia su cabellera. Ya estaba harta de ir poco a poco— ¿te gustó lo que te estaba haciendo? Gemiste y todo.

—No me lo esperaba, ¡me pillaste desprevenida!

—Pero gemiste.

—Por qué no me lo esperaba.

—Aun así, lo hiciste.

Hermione dejó de apretar los puños con fuerza y explotó.

—¡Sí!, sí, sí y SÍ, gemí ¿y qué?¿no puedo hacerlo?

—No digo que no puedas, pero prefiero que lo admitas.

—Tú tampoco admites las cosas.

—Depende qué cosas —dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cosas? ¿cómo cuales?

—Admito que quiero verte en mi cama desnuda... —Hermione se sonrojó súbitamente por la confesión de Parkinson— pero no pienso admitir nunca los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti.

Hermione se quedó estática sin saber qué hacer ni decir.

—Pero tranquila, podrás perderme de vista en cuanto se acabe el trabajo.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Hermione confundida mentalmente.

—¿Cómo? —repitió al mismo tiempo en voz alta.

—Vale, te lo repetiré para que lo entiendas. Primero; el trabajo es la única excusa por si nos ven juntas. Segundo; después de esto prefiero no verte, y tercero; una semana después de entregarlo son las vacaciones de verano, en pocas palabras; hasta dos meses después no nos veremos y volveré más irritante que nunca, por lo tanto no te recomiendo que te acerques a mí.

Hermione tuvo que esforzarse para cerrar la boca por la sorpresa.

—P-pero, podemos decir a los demás que somos amigas si nos ven juntas, ¿no?

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Desde cuando los de Slytherin y Gryffindor se llevan bien?

Hermione no dijo nada. Sabía que pocas amistades habían entre esas casas.

—¿Dónde te irás de vacaciones?- preguntó desanimada ante la idea de que Pansy se fuera.

—Seguramente a mi mansión y después unos días a la playa con Daphne y, tal vez, los demás.

Hermione entrecerró un poco los ojos al oír que la Slytherin se iría con Daphne unos días. Qué fácil sería estar cerca de Pansy si fuera una Slytherin de sangre limpia, adinerada y con las mismas amistades. Sacudió la cabeza ante esas ideas, ¿Tanto la amaba para dejar de lado todo lo que ella representaba?

—Odio que te vayas a tu mundo _chupiguay _sin avisar antes.

Hermione la miró un momento y se quedó pensativa observando las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas. Pansy le interrumpió situándose delante de su campo de visión.

—¿Te apetece ir allí? —posó su índice en la barbilla de Hermione.

—Mejor no —se apartó desalentada de la serpiente lo más lejos que pudo.

—Si vamos allí dentro podremos jugar más cómodas —rió por lo bajo.

—No quiero jugar.

—Cómo quieras.

Pansy encogió los hombros y se dirigió a los dormitorios moviendo las caderas, provocando. Se giró hacia Hermione al llegar al primer escalón.

—Que pena... —dijo con el dorso de su mano en su mejilla produciendo un aire de fingida preocupación— ...Que pena que tenga tu varita.

La castaña buscó en sus bolsillos. No había nada.

—¡Devuélvemela! —gritó corriendo hacia el diablillo que reía subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Ven a buscarla!

Al entrar a los dormitorios empezaron a saltar sobre las camas, tiraron los baúles, desordenaron las sábanas y Hermione se tropezó llevándose la cortina por delante. No hacía falta mencionar que Pansy estaba riéndose cómo nunca de la torpeza de esa chica. Se acercó sonriendo a la joven que se frotaba su espalda por la caída.

—¿La quieres? —le preguntó Pansy mostrando la varita.

La castaña hizo el ademán de agarrarla.

—No, no, no —Parkinson escondió de nuevo la varita— Primero se da, después se recibe.

Hermione se levantó sonriendo. Todavía quedaba tiempo para demostrar a Pansy que la amaba, que quería estar junto a ella y, borracha de felicidad ,la besó. El contacto duró apenas décimas de segundo. Pansy que no se lo esperaba se quedó de pie encima la cama, cosa que Hermione aprovechó para quitarle la varita.

—¿Y ahora que harás? —cuestionó la castaña saltando en una cama con la varita en su mano. Pansy salió del shock y le mostró una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Comerte, por supuesto! —gritó abalanzándose a la leona que bailaba con música imaginaria y roja por el pico que le acababa de dar a la otra.

Pansy le subió a su vientre y dio vueltas sobre sí misma. Cayeron en la cama riendo, jadeando. Se miraron unas cuantas veces mientras retomaban el aire. Sus labios se rozaron.

La Slytherin trazó con la yema de su dedo el borde de la boca de la castaña. Observando como los ojos pardos llenos de ansia se acercaban y se alejaban por el movimiento de la respiración entrecortada. Con temor, una de ellas posó su mano en la mejilla de la otra, comprobando de que estaba ahí, que no era humo, ni un sueño. No se dispersó, y un suspiro de alivio acarició el cuello de la otra. En esos momentos, quietas en la cama, abrazadas con fuerza deseando que el tiempo se parase, no tenían nombres, ni apellidos, ni sangre.

El labio de la Gryffindor se entreabrió para dejar paso a una palabra, pero la Slytherin no le dejó. No le dejó pronunciar lo que más temía, el rechazo, el no cómo respuesta, y la besó, rápido y con dulzura. No fue forzoso, ni mucho menos, no se atrevía a hacer algo así puesto que ahora sabía que su corazón ya no le pertenecía, desgraciadamente para la mente de un Slytherin y afortunadamente para su otra mitad.

Dejó de lado su orgullo y la leona aceptó. Sus labios se abrían al compás de la magia y las lenguas danzaban en una eterna lucha, Pansy le acarició el pelo al mismo tiempo que Hermione jugaba con la corbata de la Slytherin, pero notó como una mano que no era suya se posaba en su espalda, delineandola. Arqueó su cuerpo. La morena se posó encima de la otra y poco a poco se fueron quitando las prendas, sin romper el contacto visual. La fascinación era mutua. Pansy relamió su labio superior. Empezaba el juego. Con la lengua, repasó la clavícula de la leona y subió hasta el cuello, Hermione inclinó la cabeza por el rozamiento y dejó que la otra amasara sus pechos. Primero uno, después el otro. Dando a cada uno el tiempo necesario.

Hermione intentó morderle suavemente la oreja, pero la pose no le dejó ya que Pansy le colocó espalda a ella. Los cuerpos encajaron a la perfección en esa postura. Pansy, situada encima de la espalda de Hermione le sopló en la oreja y, al sentir el estremecimiento de ella, se rió con aire juguetón. Posó una mano en la cadera de Hermione y la desplazó, haciendo cosquillas, hasta el trasero. Después de darle una nalgada, colocó la mano en la zona sensible de Hermione y ésta tuvo que reprimir gemidos por el movimiento de los dedos de Pansy al delinear los labios. Notó cómo se humedecía por momentos al continuo movimiento de los dedos de Pansy al entrar y salir en ella. La castaña quiso girarse pero Pansy, con autoridad, no le permitió.

—Hoy quiero oírte cómo nunca —justificó la serpiente dándole un bocado en el hombro.

Toda la sala común de Slytherin retumbaba por los gemidos de Hermione. Pansy sólo se limitaba a dar placer y a sonreír de vez en cuando al ver la cara inmensamente roja de su amante. Antes de las cinco de la tarde terminaron; Hermione respirando con dificultad y Pansy sonriendo con malicia mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —balbuceó Hermione cansada.

—Nada, sólo pensaba en tu pelo, ahora lo tienes el doble de enmarañado que antes ¿lo sabías?

La castaña sonrió y se giró de lado para abrazar a la otra.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió Hermione apoyada en el pecho de Pansy.

—Depende

—¿Qué... tipo de relación tenemos ahora?

Pansy la apartó suavemente de su pecho al levantarse y comenzó a vestirse.

—Bueno, eso lo decides tú —contestó de espaldas a ella colocándose la corbata.

—Si digo lo que pienso, ¿Te enfadarás?

Pansy no dio respuesta.

—Yo quiero que seamos novias.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mientras Hermione se mordía el labio deseando no haber metido la pata. Después de todo, Pansy era Pansy.

Ésta se giró bruscamente sólo con la ropa interior, camiseta y la corbata de su Casa. Tenía la mirada ofuscada de sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Hermione se sobresaltó.

—B-bueno... que quiero que seamos novias...pero si tú no quieres no hay por qué serlo —añadió al ver la cara de la Slytherin.

—Hermione —susurró suavemente Pansy sonriendo- si tú lo deseas, yo haré todo lo posible para complacerte.

Se acercó a la leona y la besó. Después acabó de vestirse y entregó la ropa a su novia. Salieron de la sala común por si empezaban a regresar los primeros alumnos. Mientras caminaban por los jardines, Hermione se aferró al brazo de Pansy.

—¡Oh, no, por favor! —dijo ésta llevándose la mano libre a la cabeza— No te conviertas en la típica adolescente enamorada, lo odio.

Hermione rió y se atragantó al recordar las palabras de Ginny. Con un presentimiento, dirigió su mirada a la entrada de Hogwarts y vio al grupo de Gryffindor. Rápidamente se escondió detrás de unos arbustos sin soltar a Pansy del brazo, provocando que ésta se tropezara del tirón.

—Genial —susurró Pansy fastidiada— Hoy empieza el entrenamiento de aprender a ser ninjas para que no nos pillen juntas.

Decidieron salir de los matorrales primero una y después la otra al ver que los Slytherin también habían llegado.

—¿Mañana quedamos para el trabajo?— inquirió Hermione después de haber besado en modo de despedida a Pansy aún escondidas.

—Prefiero hacer otro "trabajito"...—la mirada recriminadora de Hermione la detuvo de seguir con su bromita— Así me gusta, que sigas siendo la misma Granger de siempre.

Dicho eso, Hermione salió primero y después la siguió Pansy. Ginny vio como la castaña se acercaba.

—¿Cómo te fue el día? —preguntó con segundas intenciones.

—Oh, estupendamente, adelanté un poco de trabajo— ignoró la segunda intención.

—Que mala suerte que tus padres se olvidaran de firmarte la autorización- comentó Ron.

—Sí, demasiada mala suerte.

Sonrió al grupo y miró de reojo a Pansy hablando con los suyos. Sus miradas se encontraron y la serpiente sonrió de lado, a continuación contestó alguna pregunta que Daphne le hizo. Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

" Estupendo, ahora aparte de insultos también tendré que luchar contra los celos"

* * *

Me encantan las montañas rusas, ¿a vosotros no? jaja lo siento si se ha visto algo forzado o cualquier cosa de esas pero bueno, esperemos que el prox capi no sea un paso enorme hacia atras TT xDD

Estaré bastante sin actualizar, porque entre examenes, la preparacion de un viaje que lo haré la semana que viene y que tengo que reescribir un capitulo, estare muy ocupada, asi que perdonarme^^

Besos!


	9. Descubriendo el país de Hermione y Pansy

**Bueeno, se que dije que estaría bastante sin actualizar, pero no he podido resistirme xDD este sera el ultimo capitulo hasta dentro de dos semanas (contando esta)**

**Espero que os guste! **

* * *

**Descubriendo el país de Hermione y Parkinson**

—¿Quién sabe cómo se llama ésta poción púrpura con un toque rojo?

Hermione levantó la mano.

—¿Alguien más aparte de la señorita Granger? —dijo con desprecio Snape.

La castaña ignoró el comentario y se dispuso a presentar sus conocimientos.

—Profesor, esa poción es...

—Joder, Granger, cállate —Pansy le interrumpió apoyada en su caldera con la cara de un color más blanco de lo habitual.

Toda la clase la miró.

—Pansy, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Daphne.

Parkinson intentó incorporarse pero desechó la idea cuando el aula empezó a dar vueltas sobre si misma.

—Creo que no —afirmó Daphne al notar una arcada por parte de la morena—, profesor Snape, ¿Puedo llevar a Pansy a la enfermería?

Severus asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo preguntó a la clase cómo si no hubiese pasado nada. Ron le dio un codazo a Harry cuando notó la cara preocupada de Hermione. Harry se encogió de hombros.

La clase terminó sin más incidentes y la Gryffindor fue una de las primeras en salir. Sus dos amigos la siguieron a escondidas y notaron que se dirigía a la enfermería, se miraron mutuamente buscando respuestas.

Hermione abrió la puerta del sanatorio y los dos intentaron imitarla, Ginny, que bajaba de las escaleras, les interrumpió posándose delante de la entrada.

—¿Dónde vais? —les preguntó, evitando que continuasen.

—Eem...íbamos... —Ron bufó al perder de vista a la castaña y al observar cómo Daphne salía de allí— A dar una vuelta.

Los dos muchachos continuaron hacia otra dirección y Ginny cruzó los brazos molesta. Daphne se acercó por detrás.

—Suerte que no les has dejado entrar —dijo la rubia situándose al lado de la menor.

—¿Por qué?

—Digamos que Granger la quiere curar a base de besos.

Ginny se carcajeó.

—¿Y Pomfrey?

—Salió a buscar medicinas nuevas después de darle el último medicamento a Pansy.

Daphne la examinó fijamente.

—Pensaba que no aceptabas la relación —dijo Daphne.

—Bueno, Mione es mi amiga, así que me tendré que aguantar que le guste Pa-Pan.. ¡Agh! — la joven Weasley se pegó con la palma de su mano contra la frente.

—Pansy —ultimó la Slytherin riendo entre dientes.

—Sí, ese nombre.

Las dos chicas se quedaron a hablar, al fin y al cabo las dos compartían el mismo rol de "la amiga de la novia". Dieron unos toques fuertes a la puerta al notar a la enfermera venir desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—Buenos días, señorita Pomfrey —saludó Ginny.

—Buenos días, jovencitas —sonrió— ¿Está mejor la señorita Parkinson?

La pelirroja y Daphne se miraron conteniéndose la risa.

—Oh, seguramente.

Pomfrey sonrió complacida.

—Me alegro que la medicina le haya hecho efecto tan rápido.

Dicho eso, entró a la enfermería. Ginny se dirigió a Daphne.

—Creo que le ha sentado mejor el ejercicio.

Se rieron al ver el aspecto de Hermione y el de Pansy al salir. La castaña tenía el pelo más alborotado y las mejillas de un color carmín fuerte mientras que la morena se abrochaba la corbata fastidiada.

—¿Cómo os lo habéis pasado? —preguntó con mofa Daphne.

—Calla, no hemos tenido tiempo ni de ponernos calientes —dijo Pansy colocándose la túnica enfadada.

—Eso lo dirás por ti —Hermione le miró de reojo molesta.

—Sí, eso lo digo por mi.

Ginny y Daphne pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, Ginny —refunfuñó la castaña agarrando el brazo de la pelirroja para irse de allí.

Daphne, situada al lado de Pansy, recriminó a la morena con la mirada. Ésta bufó fastidiada.

—Está bien, está bien —suspiró caminando en la misma dirección de las Gryffindors— Grang...Hermione, espera.

La castaña le hizo caso y Pansy se situó enfrente suyo. Miró a un lado y a otro buscando a alumnos y después de confirmar que no había nadie, levantó el rostro de Hermione posando su índice en la barbilla.

—No te enfades, tonta —la besó con dulzura— Sabes que te...Te...

—Me quieres —concluyó Hermione divertida por la expresión de esfuerzo de Pansy.

—Sí, te quiero —suspiró resignada y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de la castaña. Después regresó al lado de la rubia.

—¿Contenta? —le dijo sin parar de caminar.

—Un poco —Daphne se despidió de las demás y siguió a su compañera de Casa.

Ginny bufó mientras observaba el rostro complaciente de Hermione.

—¿Te parece bien manejarla de esa manera?

Hermione la miró con sorpresa fingida. Después sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es la única forma de que me diga te quiero.

—¿La única? —cruzó los brazos molesta.

—No hago nada malo, sólo hago ver que me enfado para tener lo que quiero. ¡Sólo le doy un empujoncito!

Hermione movió los brazos teatralmente y fue hacia la sala común, Ginny la siguió

—Vaya dos —susurró.

Ron suspiró aliviado al saber que ya no tenían más clases y agarró un pastelito de mermelada situado en la mesa de la sala común.

—Tenemof que defcubrir que eftá pafando —dijo el pelirrojo con la boca llena, tragó lo que quedaba de pastelito— Hermione tiene un comportamiento raro, pero raro raro.

Harry, sentado en una butaca, miraba el fuego fijamente.

—Tal vez... esté enamorada —dijo embobado. Se maldijo por haberlo dicho.

—¡¿Enamorada?! ¿De quién? —inquirió Ronald poniéndose de pie.

—Es sólo una idea, no tiene porque ser cierto.

—¡Pero si lo fuera, todo encajaría! —el joven Weasley alzó un dedo en dirección al techo— Eso es, Harry, hoy empieza nuestra misión para descubrir quién es la persona que tiene asegurado el amor de Hermione.

—Creo que tengo suficiente con el trabajo de la clase de Hagrid —comentó Harry antes de irse al campo de Quidditch— Si tanto te interesa lo que le pasa a Hermione, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

Ron se ruborizó y salió de la sala común refunfuñando, escogiendo otro camino al contrario de su amigo. Por el recorrido, se encontró a su hermana y a la castaña hablando alegremente. El chico, disimuladamente, se escondió para escucharlas.

—¿Me estás diciendo que también os veis por la noche? —preguntó Ginny.

—Claro, si quedamos de día se notará demasiado.

Ginny sonrió divertida.

—También podéis utilizar la enfermería cómo hoy.

La castaña dirigió su mirada a la menor y le empujó levemente cómo castigo.

Ron, escondido detrás de una cortina con los pies por fuera, intentó recordar quién estaba en la enfermería aparte de Pansy. El pelirrojo pensó la posibilidad de que Hermione estuviese con esa serpiente y la rehusó de todas las formas posibles, ¡Una Slytherin nunca se fijaría en una Sangre Sucia y una Sangre sucia en una estúpida Slytherin, y encima chica!

Salió confundido de su escondite cuando las dos chicas pasaron de largo. Estuvo cavilando todo el camino hacia el campo de Quidditch y con ansia de encontrar a Harry para comentárselo, tal vez alguien más estaba en la enfermería y lo había pasado por alto.

Hermione, después de escoger los libros para el trabajo, se despidió de sus compañeras de cuarto. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, atravesó el cuadro y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Al entrar, la señorita Pince le miró mal -seguramente por el incidente de la otra vez- y la leona divisó en la última mesa a Pansy. Sonrió al ver como la morena bufaba mirando el reloj. Hermione se acercó con parsimonia y su sonrisa se volvió más ancha al percibir a su novia bufar más fuerte por la espera. Al final, se sentó.

—Ya era año —dijo con sarcasmo Pansy.

Hermione posó los libros que traía en la mesa y los abrió. Las dos chicas empezaron a analizar lo que escribirían en el pergamino y lo que no. Hechizaron una pluma para anotar lo que decían en susurros.

—El potro, a diferencia de los adultos, no es de color blanco plateado, sino dorado —leía Pansy en voz baja para la pluma, ésta escribía sin parar—. Por eso, al ser este trabajo tan aburrido, le pido a Granger hacerlo detrás de las estanterías.

Hermione bufó molesta y le dio un suave codazo.

—Tacha eso último —pidió la castaña a la pluma.

Pansy sonrió y Hermione continuó dictando, hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos, notó una mano en su rodilla. Resopló y siguió sin hacerle caso. Volvió a parar cuando la mano se situó en el muslo, y la apartó de un golpe.

—Aburrida —le recriminó Pansy.

Pararon después de acabar el trabajo y decidieron -mejor dicho, decidió Hermione- pasarlo a limpio por los incesantes tachones causados por las frases salidas de tono de Pansy.

—Quedaba mejor con mis comentarios —se burló la Slytherin.

Hermione la ignoró y después de pedirle a la pluma que pasara todo a limpio, empezó a recoger sus cosas para ir a ver a entrenar los Gryffindors. Pansy la detuvo.

—¿A quién vas a ver? —inquirió sin soltarla del brazo.

—Pues a Harry, a Ginny, a todos en general —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y a Weasley? —Hermione le miró confundida— No me hace gracia que esté cerca tuyo.

—¿Celosa de que tenga vida social, Parkinson? —le repitió las mismas palabras que formuló la morena en el río.

—Weasley te quiere, se nota a kilómetros. Y está claro que tarde o temprano te pedirá salir.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Le diré que no.

—El problema será cuando le rechaces y le de por buscar a la persona que te gusta —esperó alguna reacción por parte de la castaña y alzó una ceja al no ver nada.

—¿Y tienes miedo a que descubra que eres tú? —preguntó Hermione casi afirmando.

—No, espero ser yo a quién encuentre y no otro.

Dicho eso, la morena se levantó después de guardar el pergamino y se fue de la biblioteca dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta, le costaba mucho saber lo que la otra iba a decir. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch.

Hermione llegó a las gradas del campo de Quidditch y notó cómo a la pelirroja se le resbalaba la Quaffle.

—¡Qué mala eres, Ginny! —gritó Hermione llena de energía.

Ginny se giró con la escoba sonriendo.

—Oye, guapa, que por lo menos me puedo subir a una escoba, no como otra que conozco.

Hermione le sacó la lengua y se sentó. Ron la miraba desde las alturas y, con rapidez, se situó al lado de Harry.

—Al final tendrás razón —dijo Ron—. Últimamente está muy feliz.

Harry asintió. El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza confundido.

—¿Crees que pueda estar enamorada de mí? —inquirió a su amigo.

—No lo sé, Ron, no acabo de entender muy bien a las mujeres.

—Cómo todos, Harry, cómo todos —el joven Weasley le dio palmadas en la espalda de Harry.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu hermana? Ella conoce mejor a Hermione.

Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron llenos de alegría.

—¡Eso es! ¡Tú si que sabes! —sonrió y voló hasta alcanzar a Ginny.

Hermione, desde las gradas, notó una cabeza asomarse por la salida principal del suelo que daba al campo. Intentó averiguar quién era y lo descubrió cuando Pansy, sin que ningún jugador le viese, indicó con la mano que viniera.

Llamó a Ginny, que en esos momentos hablaba con Ron, para que le explicara cómo llegar allí abajo. La pelirroja, después de disculparse, fue hacia Hermione.

—Estás siendo examinada —le dijo Ginny al llegar—. Mi hermano preguntó quién te gusta porque estás muy feliz.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—No gran cosa, le dije que estabas contenta porque el trabajo te iba bien.

La castaña suspiró aliviada y le preguntó a su amiga sobre cómo ir allí. Después de la explicación, llegó en poco tiempo a su destino.

Pansy la esperaba apoyada en la pared del túnel.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Hermione— ¿No estarás haciendo algo a los jugadores de Gryffindor, verdad?

Pansy rió.

—Sólo quería verte, sin que me vieran, claro.

—Pues no es muy buen lugar —comentó Hermione observando el túnel y la puerta de los vestuarios.

—¿No te da morbo hacerlo en algún lugar público sabiendo que te pueden pillar?

Hermione alzó una ceja molesta.

—¿En serio que sólo has venido para tener sexo?

—Claro, ¿sino por qué?

Y, como si fuera una respuesta aparecida en el momento oportuno, la voz de Harry proveniente del campo, resonó por todas las paredes del túnel.

—¡Ron, eres un patoso! ¡A este paso no conseguirás que Hermione se fije en ti!

Pansy carraspeó molesta y la castaña disimuló la risa.

—No tiene gracia —dijo Pansy mirando a su novia.

Hermione simplemente se giró para que no la viera sonreír. Notó unos brazos por su cintura.

—Si te ríes, te castigaré —advirtió la serpiente susurrándole al oído. Hermione rió bajito para provocarla.

La morena le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y se acercó más al cuerpo de la leona, con sus manos, fue aflojando la corbata de Hermione y la tiró al suelo, después, lentamente, desabrochó los primeros botones de la camiseta.

—A-aquí no —jadeó Hermione.

Pansy la guió, sin deshacer la postura, a los vestuarios e hizo que la castaña se apoyara en una de las taquillas.

—Ya verás cuánto te gustará hacerlo en sitios así —Pansy sonrió al no percibir ninguna queja.

Ginny esquivó una bludger y ésta golpeó el brazo de Ron.

—¡Ouch! ¿Por qué te has movido? —le preguntó molesto a Ginny.

—Sí, claro, por ti iba a dejar que me golpeara.

El pelirrojo intentó lanzar la Quaffle pero el dolor del brazo se lo impidió. Harry notó el gesto y le indicó que se fuera a la enfermería. Refunfuñando, Ron aceptó y se dirigió a los vestuarios. Por el camino, encontró una corbata de Gryffindor. Miró a un lado y a otro, y se la guardó contento de tener una nueva. Entró sin mirar al vestuario silbando y, al notar dos cuerpos desnudos de chica, una detrás de la otra sin que se le pudieran ver las caras, volvió a salir sin dejar de silbar.

Dejó la corbata en el pasillo y se alejó del vestuario.

—Harry —le llamó cómo si nada— Me quedaré un rato más, ¿vale?

El muchacho y Ginny, quién estaba al lado de Harry, le miraron sin entender el por qué de su cara pálida y pudieron apreciar cómo los ojos de Ron se abrían cómo platos al salir del shock y al reconocer las figuras que había visto.

—¡Joder, eran Parkinson y Hermione quiénes estaban follando en el vestuario!

A Ron se le cayó el cielo encima, a Harry las gafas y a Ginny las pecas junto con sus ovarios.

* * *

¡Yeaah!, *se agacha para esquivar tomates*, en mal momento os dejo ¿eeh? :P

jajaja

nos vemos hasta dentro de dos semanas!!^^

Besos!


	10. Los te quiero se los lleva el viento

**Los te quiero se los lleva el viento**

Ginny fue la primera en salir del shock. Bajó de la escoba y se dirigió a los vestuarios para advertir a la parejita que saliesen antes de que alguien más las pillara. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, podría hacer ver que Ron lo imaginó.

Tocó la puerta con fuerza y entró enfurruñada, Hermione y Pansy ya se habían vestido.

—¡¿Se puede saber en qué pensabais?! —dijo conteniéndose la voz para que nadie le oyera gritar— ¡Ron os ha pillado!

Hermione se tapó la cara con su túnica, mordiéndola por la falta que había cometido. Pansy se acabó de vestir con parsimonia.

—Ya lo sé, entró silbando el muy imbécil —expresó la serpiente.

—¿Y por qué no os habéis escondido? —Ginny, molesta, le lanzó la escoba a sus pies— Todo el mundo se enterará de lo vuestro.

Parkinson bufó fastidiada por la reprimenda, sujetó la escoba con elegancia y se subió en ella.

—Sólo tienes que ser una chica lista e intentar dejar a tu hermano como un idiota —tomó a su novia por la cintura y situó el cuerpo delante suyo, de una forma que las piernas de la Gryffindor caían por un lado— Total, al ser él un Weasley no costará mucho, ¿no?

Hermione resopló y miró con amabilidad a Ginny.

—En realidad te está dando un voto de confianza, Gin.

Desaparecieron subidas a la escoba volando por el túnel en dirección a los jardines de Hogwarts, evitando que Ron y Harry las vieran. Los muchachos, minutos después de que las dos chicas se fueran, entraron a los vestuarios.

Sólo vieron a Ginny molesta golpeando un banco con fuerza.

—¿D-dónde están? —inquirió el pelirrojo abriendo todas las taquillas.

—Ron, no hay nadie —dijo Ginny dándole una colleja reprimiendo su furia— Me has asustado, lerdo.

Ron miró a Harry buscando apoyo, éste se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

—¡Juro que Hermione y Parkinson estaban aquí! —gritó señalando una zona del vestuario.

—Ron...Es posible que hubiese sido tu imaginación de tanto pensar en Hermione —contestó Harry.

Ginny sonrió aliviada y su hermano se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—No, Harry, tú también no.

—Eres un pervertido, Ronald Bilius Weasley —recriminó su hermana disimulando la risa.

—La próxima vez no os diré nada.

Ron se alejó del vestuario refunfuñando, y Harry junto con Ginny explotaron de risa por la reacción del pelirrojo. Harry se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle.

—Gin, ¿y tu escoba?

La susodicha se atragantó.

—Oh...la perdí por el camino... —explicó frotándose la melena nerviosa.

—Sabes mentir muy mal sino lo tienes planeado —afirmó Harry—. Estaban ellas dos aquí, ¿verdad?

Ginny no dijo nada.

—No sé de qué va esto, pero aun así...Yo la apoyo ¿vale? —sonrió con dulzura y cruzó la puerta preparándose para seguir el entrenamiento.

La más pequeña de los Weasley se quedó estática en el vestuario sorprendida.

—Nunca, jamás, volveré hacerlo en un sitio público —susurró Hermione agarrando con fuerza la túnica de Pansy para no caerse.

—Eso lo dices ahora —dijo la serpiente acariciando el cabello de Hermione con su nariz— Después no habrá quien te pare.

La castaña, molesta, se zafó de su agarre y cruzó los brazos.

—Te vas a caer — advirtió Pansy.

Hermione resopló en desacuerdo y la Slytherin le miró con mofa.

—Rectifico; te voy hacer caer.

Parkinson se inclinó hacia delante para atrapar impulso y la escoba aceleró con rapidez. Las nubes pasaban por al lado de ellas, huyendo de los gritos desesperados de Hermione mientras se sujetaba del cuello de Pansy. La Slytherin viró sin previo aviso y descendió sin parar, hacia el lago. Centímetros antes de llegar a la superficie acuosa, la morena frenó para seguir volando en dirección horizontal. Reía mientras escuchaba a la castaña llamarla loca en todos los tonos posibles de voz. Pasaron unos minutos y Hermione pudo tranquilizarse. Muy a su pesar, la Gryffindor abrió los ojos.

Un paisaje idílico le esperaba tras los párpados; los rayos solares reflejaban el agua del lago, que, desde esa perspectiva, las aguas negras se convertían en cristalinas. Las montañas que las rodeaban tenían un color verde amarillento, esperando con ansias el verano que se aproximaba. El sol, casi en sus últimos momentos, calentaba la corriente de aire causando una brisa suave.

Con el pie, la castaña pretendió tocar el agua.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —dijo Pansy notando la brisa en la cara.

Hermione intentó decirle algo, pero lo único que conseguía era que el viento se llevara las palabras. Desistió y se acurrucó en los brazos de su novia. Sonrió cuando Pansy empezó a tararear una melodía que ella no reconocía. La morena empezó a girar con sutileza, de una forma que parecía acunar a Hermione. La Slytherin besó la frente de su acompañante.

—No te duermas ahora —dijo suavemente mientras reía entre dientes. Suspiró resignada al notar como la respiración de Hermione se acompasaba. Pansy cerró un momento los ojos percibiendo todo de su alrededor y aspirando aire.

—Te quiero—susurró la morena posando su barbilla en la cabeza de la castaña sonriendo al notar como la brisa se llevaba su confesión.ç

Una figura apoyada en un árbol cerca del lago, observaba a las dos chicas volar sobre las aguas. Draco pudo distinguir perfectamente a Pansy y, sin duda alguna, ese pelo enmarañado, castaño y esa corbata de Gryffindor pertenecía a la Sangre sucia de Granger.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Pans? —se preguntó más para él mismo que para ella— ¿No sabes lo mal que les va a sentar a tus padres o qué?

El rubio platino gruñó y se dirigió a su sala común. Allí, empezó a escribir una carta explicando lo que había visto en los jardines de Hogwarts. Después, con letra fina, escribió los nombres de los destinatarios; sus padres.

Draco llamó a su lechuza y le entregó la carta. Desde la ventana pudo ver al ave atravesar el cielo por encima de las dos chicas que aterrizaron detrás del invernadero.

Al día siguiente en el Gran Comedor, una lechuza cruzó la sala con una carta en su pico. Todos los presentes se giraron al notar que esa ave se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin. La lechuza, con elegancia, frenó justo delante de una chica con el pelo de color azabache. Pansy abrió la carta extrañada al ver el escudo de su familia.

Leyó, una y otra vez, lo que estaba escrito en ella y su cara de extrañeza pasó a la de asombro, y, de ésta, a la de terror.

Todos se fijaron en el estado de shock de la morena. Con los ojos completamente abiertos, dejó caer la carta y se frotó la cara con sus manos temblorosas.

Se levantó de la mesa con centenares de ojos posados en ella y atravesó la gran puerta corriendo.

Durante tres días no se supo nada de ella. Hermione preguntó a Daphne sobre el estado de Pansy pero la rubia, después de preocuparse para que nadie las viera hablar, le contó que la morena se encontraba en su habitación y que apenas salía. Esta vez, Daphne estaba muy borde, muy seria, muy... Slytherin.

—¿Es por la carta? —inquirió Hermione preocupada por el estado de Pansy.

Daphne la miró con dureza y aceptó alguna idea que rondaba en su mente desde el día que Pansy se encerró en la habitación.

—No puedo decirte nada, pero te aseguro que no es bueno —concluyó la rubia—. Y te advierto que te alejes de ella todo lo que puedas.

—¡Pero ahora es cuando más me necesita!

Daphne no le dijo nada y negó con la cabeza, se disculpó la rubia mentalmente.

—Está pensando en cómo dejarte —al ver la cara de asombro de Hermione decidió continuar— Ama a Draco, y tú sólo fuiste un juego. Tenlo en cuenta, una Slytherin jamás podrá amar a alguien de un nivel tan bajo cómo tú.

Dicho eso, se giró con distinción caracterizada por los Slytherin y se marchó. Hermione tuvo que apoyarse a la pared para no desfallecer y decidió, como buena tozuda que era, no hacer caso a la rubia, seguir como si no hubiese escuchado nada y aguantar hasta que Pansy apareciera.

Qué casualidad, que al día siguiente se presentó en la clase de pociones.

Hermione sonrió y, al acabar la asignatura, se dirigió a la morena.

—Pansy, recuerda que tenemos que entregar el trabajo mañana —dijo Hermione después de esperar que los demás alumnos se alejaran.

Pansy no la miró y se dirigió al grupo de Slytherin que la esperaba en el pasillo.

—¿Pansy? —inquirió Hermione extrañada.

La otra la ignoró y la castaña recibió un choque de hombros por parte de Malfoy que en esos momentos salía de la clase.

—Aléjate, Sangre sucia, escoria como tú no nos interesa, y menos a ella —Draco hizo una mueca de asco y se alejó.

Al llegar al grupo, el rubio posó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Pansy. La otra sonrió levemente.

Hermione se quedó quieta en el pasillo, observando como los Slytherin se alejaban de ella riendo y gastando bromas crueles a los demás alumnos.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza para borrar lo que Daphne le dijo y se dispuso a seguirla, pero unas ligeras lágrimas que nacían de sus ojos se lo impidió. Vio cómo Draco besaba a Pansy enfrente de ella, apropósito, y como Parkinson se dejaba hacer, incluso sonrió después del roce. Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia Daphne, inquiriéndole, pero la joven le giró la cara sin disimulo.

La leona, prediciendo lo que iba a suceder, decidió correr sin parar, cómo había hecho en su primer año, hacia uno de los lavabos.

Cerró la puerta sin mirar siquiera si alguien se encontraba en los servicios.

¿Qué esperabas? ¿Esperabas que fuerais felices para siempre como en los cuentos? ¿Esperabas presentarte a sus padres como la novia-sangre-sucia de la perfecta Pansy Parkinson?

¿Esperabas poder ir a la playa, nadar al compás de las olas con tu arisca compañera de corazón durante todo el día para después llegar a casa exhaustas y todavía así, tener una larga e intensa noche de sexo placentero?

Esperabas demasiadas cosas, todas ellas inalcanzables para alguien de un gremio como el tuyo. Sangre sucia...

—Deja de escarmentarme ya, déjame! —gritó Hermione desesperada mientras su conciencia la castigaba con un delirio de palabras que, en realidad, llevaba repitiéndose desde el advertimiento de Daphne.

En ese momento todo lo que sentía era rabia, rabia por haberse mentido a si misma con la esperanza de que algún día ella y Pansy llegaran a ser algo más de lo que eran ahora... Rabia por no haber podido controlar sus sentimientos, lo que conllevaba a no tener capacidad de reacción. Rabia que poco después pasaría a ser tristeza, ya que la rabia es eso. Y entonces, sólo entonces, podría empezar a ver las cosas con un poco más de claridad, sintiéndose totalmente abatida, eso sí. Recapitulando cada momento, cada beso, cada caricia, cada te quiero... ordenadamente, sí, pero sin dejar de sentirse desalentada.

Evitó mirar las baldosas para ver su reflejo lloroso y poco a poco construyó de nuevo una coraza contra la Slytherin en su corazón. Meditó sobre las posibles opciones; la primera era olvidar a Pansy, la segunda, ir tras ella aun sabiendo que había sido un juego, y la tercera consistía en dejarse llevar por la ola de tristeza.

Todavía sin decidir, apoyó su espalda contra la pared, se dejó caer poco a poco y cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, junto a ellas, también su corazón.

Oyó el chirriar de las bisagras de la puerta e intentó levantarse. Alzó la vista llorosa y el pequeño trozo de coraza que empezó a construir se destruyó en miles de pedazos al ver la figura imponente de Pansy enfrente suyo.

La Slytherin reprimió el gesto de sorpresa y se fue a uno de los grifos a lavarse la cara, después, ignorando la cara incrédula de Hermione, se dispuso a salir. Antes de que Pansy cruzara la puerta, notó que alguien la sujetaba de la túnica.

—Pans —susurró Hermione con la cabeza gacha— Dime que no estás con Malfoy.

La otra se zafó del agarre de un manotazo y le miró con asco.

—No me jodas, ¿creías que podríamos estar juntas? ¿qué nadie se enteraría de lo nuestro? ¡Venga ya! Ron por poco nos pilla y Drac...—Pansy se tapó la boca con rapidez.

—¿Draco? ¿Malfoy se enteró de lo nuestro? —Hermione se limpió las lágrimas al entenderlo todo— Entonces la carta... La carta era de tu familia, ¿verdad? Se han enterado por culpa de ese imbécil y no quieren que estés conmigo —afirmó.

Pansy no le respondió e intentó salir.

—Pansy, por favor, ¡explícame qué ponía en la carta!

La castaña abrazó con fuerza a Parkinson y una sonora bofetada resonó por las paredes del lavabo.

—No tengo nada que explicarle a una asquerosa Sangre sucia, y déjame en paz, amo a Draco, y tú sólo eres un obstáculo.

Pansy cerró con fuerza la puerta del lavabo. Hermione frotó con cuidado su mejilla roja y salió de allí arrastrando los pies, su orgullo y su cuerpo sin alma.

A lo lejos vio la figura de Pansy borrándose antes de alcanzar el final del pasillo. Hermione gruñó.

—¡Parkinson, a partir de ahora seré tu peor pesadilla, arruinaré todo lo que te propongas hacer, te enseñaré que conmigo no se juega!

La voz llegó a los oídos de Pansy. Ésta, antes de girarse sonrió con melancolía al percibir su apellido y recordando momentos anteriores, ¿Cuánto hará que no lo escuchaba con esa entonación?

Al darse cuenta de su cara risueña, sacudió la cabeza retornando las facciones orgullosas de un Slytherin.

No podía -se prohibía, más bien-, estar junto a Hermione; si desobedecía, su familia se encargaría de realizar lo que escribió en la carta.

Se giró y respondió con mofa, sin darse cuenta que era la misma frase que repitió en un enfrentamiento contra ella.

—Entonces demuéstramelo, Granger.

Juraron volver a ser las enemigas de cada una.

—No lo dudes —respondió Hermione alzando su barbilla con orgullo— No lo dudes...—esto último, lo repitió en un susurro al ver la sonrisa de lado de Pansy antes de irse.

Hermione tragó saliva.

¿Cómo se supone que debes fastidiar a tu peor enemiga si no puedes dejar de amarla? inquirió molesta la conciencia de Hermione. La castaña se golpeó la sien para hacerla callar.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

traaanquilos, no os preocupeis, que no todo esta perdido! (eso espero) en el prox cap (11) sera mas corto pero en el capitulo 12 habra mucho mas humor y dos personas más intervendran para enamorar a Hermione (una persona que no saldrá mucho como contrincante, y la otra que se picará siempre verbalmente con Pansy xD)

Hasta el prox capi!

Kissuus!


	11. Otra casa Otro color Otra habitación

**Otra casa. Otra habitación. Otro color**

Hermione se frotó los ojos para desvelarse. Se puso el uniforme, se peinó con cuidado su mata de pelo y bajó a la sala común.

—Buenos días, Hermione —saludó Ron con una sonrisa radiante.

La castaña le saludó con la mano. El pelirrojo se extrañó por el comportamiento ausente de Hermione.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó.

"Sí, de amor" contestó la conciencia de Hermione.

—No —dijo fríamente la castaña dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

Sintió una palmada en la espalda.

—¿Cómo estás? —inquirió Ginny observándola fijamente.

Hermione susurró un _bien_ apenas audible.

—Olvídala, no vale la pena vengarse de alguien como ella —le dijo la menor al oído.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, ya estaba cansada de esa frase de tantas veces que la pequeña de los Weasley se la repitió ayer por la noche.

Harry bajó colocándose bien las gafas.

—¡Ya estamos todos! —gritó alegremente Ron— Vamos rápido, que el desayuno nos espera.

Mientras caminaban, Ron se situó al lado de la castaña e intentó entablar una conversación.

—Qué suerte que acabases el trabajo a tiempo, te habrá costado mucho convencer a Parkinson para que ayude, ¿no? —sonrió.

—Um.

Ron suspiró molesto por la falta de atención de su compañera.

—Zabini ni siquiera quiso hacer la portada.

—¿Lo hiciste todo tú? —Hermione, ausente, dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo.

—Bueno...No exactamente, tampoco hice nada.

La castaña le miró reprochándole y Ron se removió el pelo nervioso por la mirada.

—Hermione...—llamó el pelirrojo— ¿tienes algo qué hacer después?

La leona no tuvo que buscar un hueco en su agenda mental, lo único que tenía en ella era el nombre de Pansy Parkinson.

—No.

—Me preguntaba si...—de reojo examinó la reacción de Hermione— te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo en los jardines de Hogwarts.

—Um —confirmó sin entusiasmo.

Ron se detuvo asombrado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Te va bien después de la comida?

—Um

Entraron al Gran Comedor y Hermione pudo aprovechar para ver a la morena en la mesa de los Slytherin hablar con Daphne y sentada al lado del rubio. La castaña bufó al ver cómo Draco sujetaba la mano de Pansy.

"Es tu enemiga, es tu enemiga, es tu enemiga" se repetía en su interior.

Sintió un brazo por el hombro y miró a Ron que seguía sonriendo cómo nunca. Hermione alzó una ceja y no se dio cuenta que Pansy dirigió sus ojos hacia ellos.

—¿Qué haces, Ron? —inquirió la castaña.

—Oh, em...¿no puedo? —Ron procedió a quitar el brazo de los hombros.

—No me importa, pero tendrías que avisar.

El pelirrojo sonrió y miró a Harry mientras caminaban, éste le devolvió el gesto alegre al ver a los dos juntos. Después de sentarse ,el niño que vivió dirigió, con disimulo, su mirada hacia la morena. A ésta se le notaba el enfado en su rostro mientras miraba a Ron acercarse a Hermione. Harry, enterado de cómo estaban las cosas entre ellas dos, avisó a Ginny con un gesto. La pelirroja bufó resignada y movió la mano manifestando que daba igual.

Draco advirtió los gestos cariñosos de Ron hacia Hermione y soltó una carcajada mientras posaba su brazo en los hombros de Pansy, acercándola más a él.

—Mira qué bien, el pobretón de Ronald Weasley y la Sangre sucia están juntos— se mofó el rubio.

Pansy siguió observando los movimientos que se producían en la mesa de los Gryffindors sin decir nada.

—¡Qué asco! —dijo Goyle— tendrían que expulsarlos de la escuela por crear tanta basura al juntarse.

Los demás Slytherin rieron ante el comentario menos Pansy, que con fuerza hundió el tenedor en la carne entrecerrando los ojos con rabia, percibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de Draco pero no le hizo caso.

Durante la comida, Ginny comentó algo sobre el partido contra Slytherin y Harry se unió a la conversa. Ron, en cambio, intentaba hallar un tema adecuado para hablar con Hermione y de vez en cuando rozaba a propósito su mano con la de la castaña. La leona se extrañó por el comportamiento y sintió los penetrantes ojos de Pansy en su espalda. Rehusó la idea de hacerla encelar puesto que ya no serviría de nada, ni siquiera estaba segura de que podría darle celos.

—¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? —inquirió con cierto nerviosismo Ron a la castaña.

Hermione bebió lo poco que quedaba de jugo de calabazas y se levantó. Los demás seguían comiendo cuando ellos se alzaron de la mesa y las miradas de todo el colegio se posaron en los dos Gryffindors. Se oyó un silbido dirigido a la pareja y Ron se ruborizó al escuchar las risas. Hermione, disimuladamente, depositó su mirada en la de Pansy cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaban emparejando con el pelirrojo, la Slytherin giró la cara fastidiada y la apoyó en el hombro de Draco.

Hermione resopló con fuerza y, dejando a Ron atrás, atravesó la enorme puerta. El pelirrojo la imitó confundido.

—Hermione, ¡Hermione, espera!

La susodicha no le hizo caso. Llegaron a los jardines y Ron la sujetó del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así?

Hermione no le miró.

—Herm, por favor...—suplicó.

—Ron, mira, yo no sé de qué forma me ves pero...

Se detuvo al sentir unos labios apresándola y con sus fuerzas intentó alejarse. Forcejeó unos segundos más hasta que sus brazos desfallecieron resignados. Ron la siguió besando. Hermione, vio como grupos de alumnos iban apareciendo por la puerta y, entre la multitud que cuchicheaba mirándolos de una forma tonta, distinguió a Pansy en la lejanía, justo en la puerta que daba a las afueras.

Sin saber el por qué, rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Ron y correspondió el beso. Al cabo de unos minutos, el pelirrojo deshizo el agarre y Hermione le miró con alegría por dos motivos; el primero, era porque Ron no besaba tan mal, y el segundo, porque notó con claridad la cara desencajada de Pansy.

"Muy bien, lista, ¿estás feliz de que tu enemiga no le gusta que estés con él? Me encanta tu forma de vengarte, sí, señor" dijo con ironía la conciencia de la castaña.

Ron sujetó con gusto la mano de Hermione y se dirigieron al interior del castillo, pasando por al lado de los Slytherin. Antes de llegar junto al grupo de los Gryffindors, quienes estaban arriba del todo de las escaleras, la joven se paró en seco en el rellano al caer en el detalle de que estaba utilizando a Ron. Soltó la mano del pelirrojo.

—Ron, yo no puedo hacer esto —dijo Hermione afirmando sus principios de mujer madura.

—P-pero, me has besado —contestó el joven incrédulo—, allí, al lado de ese banco, justo en esa flor rosa que he pisado —señaló la zona de antes con miedo a que Hermione no se acordara de lo que había ocurrido.

—Lo sé, Ron, pero ha pasado porque...—Querías encelar a Parkinson continuó su conciencia— me has pillado con la guardia baja.

Antes de que Ron pudiese articular palabra alguna, se alejó subiendo las escaleras y desvió la vista hacia atrás; Pansy estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo de lado y con gozo, lo había escuchado todo.

Hermione, con una mano en la baranda, se detuvo y clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

—¿No me puedes olvidar y por eso le has rechazado? —pudo leer en los ojos de Pansy.

—Eres tú la que no se olvida de mí, sino, ¿qué haces espiándome? —le contestó con la mirada.

La morena desvió los ojos sonriendo resignada y se giró levemente, después la volvió a mirar de reojo.

—¿Quién sabe? —volvió a sonreír de lado y se marchó con elegancia.

Hermione la imitó y decidió acelerar el paso en cuanto percibió a Ron corriendo hacia ella con los mocos colgando y las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas rojas.

—¡Hermione! ¡¿Por qué?! —gritó el pelirrojo subiendo las escaleras con rapidez.

—¡Hiiiiiick! —chilló la castaña como un ratón al ver el rostro de su amigo acercarse.

"¡No, más problemas no, por Merlín!" chillaba Hermione por dentro mientras huía de él.

* * *

Pobre Herm, sale de una relacion turbulenta y ya tiene mas problemas. (que conste que Ron me cae muy bien).

En el proximo cap habra mas humor ya que un nuevo personaje aparecerá y continuamente peleará con Pansy.

Kissus! y grax por los reviews!


	12. No hay tres sin cuatro

**No hay tres sin cuatro**

—Ya está, Ron, ya está —dijo Ginny acariciando la cabeza de su hermano.

—Jo, ¿por qué me ha rechazado? —inquirió Ron sonándose los fluidos verdes de la nariz.

—Te he dicho que no pasa nada, pesado —le contestó su hermana dándole una colleja— Madre mía, la próxima vez que te consuele Harry.

—¡Eh! —le recriminó el nombrado sentado en una butaca de la sala común— No le des ideas.

Ron le miró por encima del pañuelo de un color verdoso y le hizo pucheros.

—¡Harry! —chilló el pelirrojo abalanzándose a él.

Entre gritos, collejas, bufidos y gimoteos, Hermione apareció por la puerta de los dormitorios de las chicas con un enorme libro entre sus brazos.

—Voy a la biblioteca.

—¿Otra vez a la vida normal? —inquirió Ginny.

—Otra vez —suspiró con melancolía.

Ninguno de los presentes le reprochó nada y se dirigió hacia su lugar predilecto. Harry tapaba con fuerza la boca de Ron para evitar que dijera algo inesperado.

Mientras caminaba, acarició el lomo del libro deseando que éste la ayudara a olvidar a Pansy. Con decisión entró a la biblioteca. Al alzar la vista, su corazón dio un vuelco al apreciar un cabello color azabache cerca de la mesa central. Aparte de la chica, que le daba la espalda, no había nadie más. La joven de la biblioteca se giró con elegancia provocando que su sedosa melena negra y larga la siguiera.

—Buenas tardes —saludó educadamente Cho Chang.

—Ah, eres tú —Hermione dejó de apretar el libro contra su pecho y suspiró aliviada.

El comentario no le sentó muy bien a la asiática pero decidió callar.

—¿Y la señora Pomfrey? —preguntó Hermione posando el libro en una mesa.

—Se fue a una reunión y dejó la biblioteca a mi cargo —contestó Cho sentándose frente a la castaña.

Estuvieron largo rato sin hablar, Hermione sumida en el libro y la Ravenclaw jugando con un trozo de pergamino. El silencio apenas se quebraba por el sonido de las hojas pasar de un lado a otro y de los disimulados pasos de los alumnos que venían y después de unos segundos se marchaban ante el incómodo silencio del lugar.

Hermione iba por la mejor parte del libro cuando la asiática comenzó a tararear una canción. Los ojos furiosos de la leona se clavaron en el rostro de Cho. Justo cuando iba a recriminarle, la melodía cambió dejando paso a otra más suave y perfecta para un vuelo en pareja sobre el lago.

Hermione se levantó sorprendida del asiento al reconocerla.

—¿Qué canción es? —inquirió casi gritando la castaña. Chang se asustó por el cambio de humor.

—Una de las Weird Sisters, ¿te suena?

—¿De qué trata? —preguntó de nuevo ignorando a Cho.

—Sobre un amor imposible.

—Amor...Imposible —repitió susurrando— ¿puedes cantarla?

Cho se sonrojó ante la propuesta de Hermione.

—Me da vergüenza cantar —confesó la asiática desviando la mirada de la leona.

—No miraré —dicho eso Hermione se giró con rapidez.

Cho empezó a cantar con una melodiosa voz las letras románticas de la canción, comenzaba suave y poco a poco el ritmo iba incrementando. En el estribillo, Hermione reconoció la melodía y quiso grabarse la letra con fuego permanente en su mente. Se giró hacia Cho quién todavía cantaba y observó cómo la joven enrojecía a más no poder. Dejó de cantar.

—Lo siento —susurró mirando al suelo.

—No lo entiendo, el otro día te escuché cantar delante de todos sin pudor y ahora te avergüenzas.

—Porque el público era diferente —dijo Cho levantándose de la silla.

—¿Diferente? Sólo hay una persona en esta biblioteca. No me digas que te da _cosa_ porque tienes miedo a que me ría de ti.

—No exactamente —susurró aún sonrojada.

Hermione se quedó pensando y desistió en cuánto recordó la letra de la canción. Cómo bien había dicho Cho, trataba sobre un amor imposible entre un mago de sangre limpia y una muggle, sobre las diferencias sociales y la carga que suponía que los padres de ambos se enterasen.

Entonces, sin saberlo, esa canción se convirtió en la favorita de Hermione.

—Esto...—dijo Cho llamando la atención de la castaña—¿de qué conocías la canción?

—Bueno, me la tarareó alguien...Especial —contestó susurrando.

Percibió cómo la asiática se tensó.

—¿Especial? ¿te gusta alguien?

—No lo sé —dijo con decisión Hermione—. Hay muchos sentimientos contrarios aquí.

Con el dedo índice señaló su seno izquierdo, justo en el corazón. Cho asintió con la cabeza manifestando que la entendía.

—¿A ti te gusta ahora alguien? —Hermione se mordió la lengua al recordar a Diggory.

La otra chica se giró totalmente roja.

—Bueno, sí...

—¿Desde cuando?

—Desde que le descubrí despertó mi curiosidad.

—¿Lo conozco? —inquirió Hermione aliviada por no haber metido la pata.

—Creo que demasiado —Cho rió.

—¿Harry?

—No

—¿Ron?

—Tampoco

—¿Ginny? —preguntó riendo Hermione.

—Incorrecto —Cho volvió a reír ante esa idea.

—¿Yo? —la castaña bromeó y su cara alegre se transformó a otra preocupada al ver el cambio de Cho. La asiática no dijo nada, se sonrojó y no siguió con la broma.

—No me digas qué...—Hermione la miró incrédula, Chang se giró y se sentó en la silla de la mesa central— ¿Por qué?

—Nadie sabe el por qué nos enamoramos de ciertas personas, ni deciden hacerlo.

—¿Es amor? —preguntó Hermione con la boca abierta.

—No lo sé, tal vez sea un capricho, no tengo ni idea.

Hermione apoyó una mano en la mesa mientras gesticulaba con su mano y balbuceaba.

—No acabo de entender qué ves en mí —logró decir.

—Tienes más cualidades de lo que crees, no tendrías que subestimarte.

Hermione bufó y Cho se le acercó y se situó enfrente suyo.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —le pidió la Ravenclaw.

Hermione asintió y retrocedió un poco por la cercanía de la otra.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a saber si eres sólo un capricho o algo más?—Hermione le miró incrédula— Sólo necesito que me beses y lo sabré.

—¿Y si me quieres, y si no soy un capricho? —dijo la castaña asustada.

—Entonces intentaré enamorarte —contestó encogiéndose de hombros— Y venceré a Parkinson. Y antes de que preguntes, lo sé porque os vi hace unos días volar sobre el lago muy acarameladas, después no sé que ocurrió y os distanciasteis.

Hermione pretendió respirar al recordar a la Slytherin.

—Pero descubriremos que pasará— Cho se acercó a los labios de la Gryffindor lentamente—, después...del...beso.

Los suaves labios de la Ravenclaw rozaron los de Hermione. Antes de dejar salir las lenguas, alguien ajeno a ellas carraspeó con molestia.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo Pansy entrecerrando los ojos.

Cho se alejó de Hermione ocultando su fastidio y se posó delante de la castaña.

—Esto es una biblioteca y no un puticlub —expresó Pansy ante el roce que tuvieron las dos chicas.

—Era una biblioteca hasta que entraste tú —concluyó Cho.

"No, por favor, no empecéis" pensó mentalmente Hermione mientras se sentaba en una silla al notar un leve mareo.

—Habló la más santa de aquí, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero tienes unos bonitos cuernos sujetando tu aro, y prefiero no detallar de dónde han salido.

—Seguro que me han salido para acompañar a los tuyos —contestó mordazmente la asiática.

Pansy se mordió la lengua.

—Ahora —continuó Cho— si no te importa, prefiero que salgas de la biblioteca.

—Me importa, y como esto es público me voy a quedar —se adentró en la sala y se dirigió al sitio vacío al lado de Hermione, Cho se adelantó al percibir el gesto, y Pansy tuvo que sentarse frente las dos chicas. Se quedaron en silencio.

—Oí cosas de ti —dijo repentinamente Cho.

—Con las parabólicas que tienes como orejas, no lo dudo.

—Me contaron que eres una persona con poca sesera, que siempre está en época de celos y sólo existe para molestar a los demás —contestó sin relevancia la Ravenclaw e ignorando el comentario despectivo— De momento, ninguno de esos rumores es falso.

—Vaya, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que pareces una vieja cotilla? —se defendió Pansy. Cho hizo una mueca y no pudo ocultarla— Seguro que te has enterado por la pandilla que tienes de reporteras.

—Parad, por favor —suplicó Hermione después de recomponerse—. Parecéis crías.

—Entonces tú serías una pederasta —dijo con tranquilidad Pansy. Hermione la miró mal.

—¿Para qué has venido? —le preguntó Cho molesta.

—A decirle a Hermione que he entregado el trabajo.

—Muy bien, ya se lo has dicho por lo tanto te puedes ir —replicó tajantemente Cho.

—Aún queda tarde todavía, no seas impaciente, Cho-rizo —contestó con burla la Slytherin.

—¿Qué has dicho? —amenazó la asiática.

—Te lo repetiré en otras palabras y en tu idioma para que lo entiendas; Señolita Chang, hoy sel menos de las seis así que queda mucha talde pol delante, ¿tú entendel mi mejol?...Cho-lizo.

Pansy se levantó con rapidez y desenfundó su varita para convocar un _protego _al ver un maleficio dirigirse a ella.

—Qué mala eres, debe ser la edad, ¿acaso estás empezando a cho-chear?

—Eres una inútil, Parkinson, no me rebajaré a tu nivel de insulto.

—Pero bien que te rebajas al nivel de maldecirme.

—¡Parad! —gritó Hermione dando un golpe en la mesa.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio mientras se culpaban entre ellas. Pansy empezó a hacer muecas raras para enfadar a la asiática y estiró los ojos para hacerlos más pequeños. Hermione se dio cuenta al levantar la vista del libro.

"¿Se puede saber por qué estas dos se llevan tan mal?", pensó la castaña.

—Parkinson, haznos un favor y vete con Malfoy —dijo la Gryffindor.

La Slytherin resopló al notar la sonrisa triunfante que se dibujaba en el rostro de Cho. Se levantó del asiento y se fue de la biblioteca. Hermione esperó alguna jugada o última frase de ella pero no pasó nada, simplemente se fue. De nuevo, el corazón se relajó por la ausencia de la figura de Pansy y se encogió al recordar que volvía a estar sola con Cho.

—Yo también me voy —anunció la Ravenclaw— Cuida la biblioteca por mí, por favor.

Hermione asintió confundida con la cabeza. Volvió a soplar al darse cuenta que la asiática fue para hablar con Pansy o, en su defecto, para seguir peleando. Dejó caer la cabeza entre las gruesas páginas del libro y, recostada, empezó a garabatear en la fina capa de polvo de la mesa. Ausente, meditó sobre cómo molestar a Pansy. Pasaron horas, tal vez minutos, y la señora Pince apareció por la puerta.

—¿Y la señorita Chang? —preguntó la bibliotecaria.

Hermione le contestó y cerró el libro, al levantarse pudo apreciar el dibujo que había creado; un corazón con una P en medio y lo demás sólo cosas ininteligibles. Lo borró de una manotada y salió del lugar.

Sí quería molestar a Pansy, tendría que unirse con Cho; por alguna razón que ella no entendía, esas dos se llevaban mal. Y le daba igual tener que cooperar con la asiática mientras pudiese fastidiar a la Slytherin.

* * *

Tengo entendido que mucha gente odia a cho, pero yo pienso que es un personaje más y creo q tiene la mentalidad lo bastante fria como para meterse con pansy y no acabar en el suelo xDD

Tardare un poquitin en actualizar porque no me llega la inspiracion (parte de la culpa es de mi prima por hacerme reir cuando quedamos y deja bloqueado a mi cerebrin) pero espero volver con fuerza y en pocos dias!

Kissuus!


	13. La cagaste, Parkinson

**La cagaste, Parkinson**

Para Hermione todo tenía una lógica exacta, de nada servía lo demás. Si algo no era coherente para su mente, lo rehusaba y lo olvidaba. Pero la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, sentada en un banco de los jardines de Hogwarts y alejada de todo y todos, leyendo un buen libro y aspirando el aire puro no era nada normal, ni se acercaba, ¿por qué? Por que no era, ni será habitual tener a su izquierda a Cho Chang, la chica más popular de Ravenclaw, perfecta en todos los sentidos estudiantiles y físicamente envidiable, acariciando las manos de Hermione acostumbradas a la sujeción de todo tipo de libros.

La asiática sonrió, se desperezó en el banco, se retocó la melena y volvió a acariciar coquetamente las manos de Hermione, sabiendo perfectamente que la Gryffindor no estaba acostumbrada al contacto. Con la yema de sus dedos repasó cada vena ligeramente visible, los nudillos, los pliegues de la piel, y subía, lentamente, por la muñeca hacia el brazo.

Un siseo situado en la parte derecha de la leona, provocó la parada de la subida por la extremidad de Hermione. Bufó disimuladamente molesta y observó el otro motivo de la incoherente situación para la castaña; Pansy Parkinson, la soberbia encarnada, la princesa de Slytherin y la hija perdida de Cruela de Vil, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas al costado derecho de Hermione. Pansy miró a Cho y le provocó furia haciendo muecas, se removió buscando comodidad en el asiento y silbó el himno de Slytherin, escudriñó con la mirada el roce de la asiática y de la castaña, y siseó fastidiada. Rechazó la idea de comenzar una batalla y, sin reparo alguno, posó su cabeza en el regazo de la leona. Confiada de su victoria, sacó la lengua a Cho.

Hermione se desenganchó del libro y la miró sin entender.

—Hace un día precioso para estar con Malfoy ¿no? —dijo molesta Cho.

—Y también para visitar la tumba del patán de Diggory.

Hermione la golpeó en la frente con su enorme objeto e intentó tranquilizar a Cho, quien ya estaba levantada y con la varita desenfundada.

—He venido aquí para disfrutar del buen tiempo y vosotras os habéis unido, si queréis pelear, iros de aquí —advirtió Hermione.

Las dos chicas se resignaron y Cho se sentó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la leona, observando, desde arriba, el enfado notorio de la Slytherin por el acercamiento de la asiática a su gata.

Hermione suspiró cansada.

Pasaron varios minutos los cuales cada una no había hecho nada, ni siquiera Hermione que repasaba una y otra vez la misma frase del libro desde que notaba la mirada ferviente de la morena posarse en sus rasgos.

Notó su corazón desbocado, los labios resecos clamando un beso, sus ojos nerviosos conteniéndose de mirar directamente a la morena y el olor floral que despedía el cabello de Cho posado en su hombro.

Maldijo todo lo que conocía, lo que quedaba por conocer y por inventar. Se removió ligeramente por la tensión y advirtió, con más claridad, la presión que ejercía la cabeza de Pansy sobre sus muslos y, al apretarlos, también apretaba sin querer su sexo.

Tragó saliva y miró directamente a la morena, ésta sonrió.

Con la mano quiso apartar la cabeza o, por lo menos, cambiarla de sitio pero Pansy se carcajeó. Cho con un movimiento rápido, tiró al suelo el cuerpo de la serpiente. Todas rieron menos la Slytherin.

—Ni puta gracia —dijo sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione recogió su enorme libro y se despidió de las dos chicas con una sonrisa radiante. Se encaminó hacía el invernadero dónde había quedado con Ginny para hablar y dejó atrás a Cho y a Pansy.

Las dos chicas vieron cómo se alejaba la castaña y volvieron a mirarse con odio, Pansy de pie y la asiática desde su asiento.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto Hermione ahora? La dejaste por Malfoy y encima le hiciste daño —dijo Cho cruzando sus brazos y alzando la barbilla dispuesta a defenderse de un ataque.

—No la dejé porque quería, ¿vale? —contestó la serpiente posando sus manos en las caderas— Pero me jode que en en poco tiempo ya haya —miró de arriba a abajo a la asiática— carroñeros dispuestos a intentar algo con ella.

Cho aspiró con ganas el aire para controlarse.

—Lo mejor para Hermione sería que te fueras, sólo traes problemas por tu estúpido orgullo de la sangre y tus celos injustificados. Ella merece alguien mejor que tú.

Pansy rió con fuerzas.

—No me digas que piensas que tú eres su chica ideal. Perdona, maja, pero si me eligió a mí en su momento, no creo que se fije ahora en ti.

—Eres una creída, Parkinson —dijo levantando su cuerpo del asiento y posándose a la altura de la Slytherin—. Tal vez estuvo contigo por qué yo no estaba.

—Oh —Pansy posó la mano en su mejilla y fingió indignación—. Mira lo que dijo la que me acaba de llamar creída. Dudo que, si por alguna razón acabáis juntas que lo veo difícil por qué yo estaré para impedirlo, llegues tan lejos cómo yo con ella.

—¿Lejos? ¿Y que es lo que te mantiene con esa confianza y ese orgullo tan asquerosos? —contestó la Ravenclaw

Pansy se relamió sus labios y acercó su rostro amenazante a la asiática.

—La razón es, señolita Cho Chang, que yo me la follé y tú no —gozó de la sorpresa de la chica y continuó con un siseó amenazador—. En cuanto acabe de planear una cosa con Daphne, seduciré de nuevo a Granger y me la llevaré lejos de gente como tú. Esquivaré a mi familia y a todos los obstáculos y me iré a vivir con ella. Es mía y se acabó, ¿queda claro? —sonrió con suficiencia.

Cho irguió su espalda dispuesta a contraatacar.

—Eso ocurrirá si antes no la conquisto yo, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta que tú tienes la desventaja de ser de Slytherin y la novia de Malfoy, ¿no? —en su mente sacó los pompones y bailó al compás de la victoria al ver una mueca en la cara de Pansy.

—Eso es asunto mío, por ahora sólo nos tenemos que preocupar de que nadie ajeno a nosotras intente algo con Granger.

Cho asintió desconfiada y Pansy se fue de allí para buscar a Daphne. La asiática se quedó para meditar.

"_No la dejé por qué quería, ¿vale?", ¿_significaba eso que su familia la obligó a dejarla?, seguramente, pero la Slytherin no se dejaba manipular tan fácilmente, a menos que sus acciones afectaran, de alguna forma, a alguien más. Por lo tanto la carta contendría alguna amenaza o algo parecido.

Sí, todo encajaba; la lechuza a destiempo en el Gran Comedor y las caras desencajadas que hacía Pansy al leer la carta, la ausencia de la serpiente durante días, el alejamiento entre ellas, el noviazgo con Malfoy y, ahora, el acercamiento al notar a Cho coquetear con Hermione. Y todo eso por culpa de la carta que recibió ¿Tan grave era la amenaza? ¿Tanto le importaba Pansy sufrir por la Gryffindor? O, tal vez, ¿la amenaza consistía en hacer algo a Hermione?

Cho removió su melena de tanto pensar en la causa de las acciones de Parkinson.

A regañadientes, la asiática admitió el amor que todavía sentía Hermione hacia Pansy y, si lo que hubiese pensado estuviera en lo cierto, eso significaba que tendría que luchar contra si misma.

¿Ayudarlas para que vuelvan juntas y que la familia de Pansy no las separe, o aprovechar la oportunidad y alejarlas más para tener entre sus brazos a la castaña y distanciarla del peligro que suponía ir con la serpiente?

Pensó, contó cada pétalo de flores que había a su alrededor, olisqueó cada aroma que emergía de los árboles, buscó formas en las nubes, rascó las astillas del banco y jugó con la varita, todo eso para despejarse y poder elegir.

Al final, suspiró y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas cuando se volvió a sentar. Daría una oportunidad a Parkinson, sólo una, le preguntaría sobre la carta y la amenaza.

Si estaba en lo cierto y Hermione corría peligro, a su pesar, las ayudaría a escapar; utilizaría su mente privilegiada y rebosada de hechizos para borrarles el rastro y hacer más fácil su escapada. Si por el contrario la amenaza era otra, haría todo lo posible para eliminar a Pansy de la vida de Hermione. No dejaría que la castaña corriese peligro por un amor el cual la serpiente apenas luchaba.

A pesar de su decisión, interiormente deseó estar equivocada y poder luchar contra la Slytherin hasta que acabase el colegio por las vacaciones de verano, que apenas quedaban unos días.

Viró hacia su izquierda y a lo lejos todavía pudo distinguir la figura de Pansy, decidió preguntárselo allí mismo. Se levantó y se dirigió a su dirección.

—Ginny —llamó Hermione bajando la pendiente.

La pelirroja saludó con la mano.

—¿Qué tal con tu nuevo séquito de fans? —dijo riendo.

Hermione bufó hacia arriba despeinándose el flequillo. Se sentaron lejos de una planta carnívora y a las afueras del invernadero. Comentaron sobre las vacaciones que pasarían en la Madriguera, la futura visita de Fleur Delacour y las posibles peleas entre ella y Molly, apostaron quién ganaría el concurso casero de lanzar gnomos más lejos y del entrenamiento de Quidditch de Hermione.

—Venga, Herm, necesitamos un jugador más en casa, ¡Tienes que aprender!

—No, no y no —abrió el libro y se escondió entre las páginas, ignorando a Ginny.

La joven Weasley arrancó un poco de hierba y la lanzó lejos, refunfuñando.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió Pansy al escuchar su apellido escapar de la boca de la asiática.

—Preguntarte sobre la carta —Cho decidió ir al grano, con decisión, cuanto más temprano supiese lo que estaba pasando, mejor.

Notó cómo la serpiente volvía a girarse para irse.

—Cobarde, ¿tanto miedo tienes de ese trozo de papel? ¿Tan débil es tu amor que no quieres luchar contra la familia?

Pansy se giró con brusquedad y con los ojos llameantes.

—No sabes nada de mi familia, ni de lo que puede hacer, así que...

—¡No me vengas con estupideces! Si de verdad la amases, no te importaría nada y os iríais juntas lejos de tu familia.

—¡¿Y qué crees que he estado preparando todo este tiempo?! Después de salir de mi cuarto, decidí preparar, antes de vacaciones, una escapada junto a ella y con la ayuda de Daphne. Tenía planeado pedirle perdón, esconderme detrás de Malfoy para que mi familia no sospechara y huir, pero apareciste tú y lo jodiste todo.

—¿Joderlo? Ahora no me eches a mi la culpa cuando yo no he hecho nada —contestó irguiéndose.

—No me fastidies, el día de la biblioteca fui a buscar a Hermione para explicarle el plan, pero os encontré besándoos.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que querías hacer.

—Claro que sí, pensé que estabais juntas ¿qué sentido tenía pedirle escapar conmigo si estaba contigo?

Pansy la miró desafiante y Cho le devolvió la mirada. Las cosas empezaban a complicarse demasiado. La Ravenclaw respiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse.

—Sólo he venido para averiguar qué ponía en la carta y de eso depende la decisión de ayudarte o no.

—No necesito tu ayuda —se giró y comenzó a bajar la cuesta, justo delante, alejado de ellas estaba el invernadero. Una mano la detuvo del brazo.

—Dime —habló Cho amenazante— qué ponía en la carta. ¡Dime si le harán algo a Hermione! —gritó desesperada mientras zarandeaba a la serpiente.

Forcejearon un rato en la bajada, agitando, siseando, mirándose con odio y clavando las uñas en los brazos. Todo eso, sin perder la educación.

Ginny, después de arrancar una flor y quitarle las hojas, se dio cuenta del espectáculo de enfrente. Se situó de rodillas asombrada y miró fijamente.

—Herm, ¿no son esas Parkinson y Chang?

La aludida bajó del mundo de las letras y la literatura y regresó con la pelea de esas dos. A lo lejos se distinguía la tensión entre las dos muchachas. Las Gryffindors se levantaron para después encaminarse hacia el lugar.

—¡Para! —gritó Pansy a espaldas del invernadero.

—Dímelo, dime si Hermione está en peligro —contestó chillando.

Cho clavó sus uñas en las manos de la serpiente. La otra hizo una mueca disimulada de dolor y cerró los ojos al gritar.

—¡Vale, está bien! Mi familia me advirtió que si no me alejaba de ella la matarían después de torturarla con Crucios ¿ahora entiendes por qué todo es tan complicado? ¡Yo la amo pero no quiero que sufra por mi culpa! Y sólo tengo unos días antes de que me vaya a casa en un vagón especial y más temprano que los demás alumnos. Pero si escapamos y mi familia nos encuentra, los mortífagos se encargarán de matar a todos, yo incluida y los cómplices de la huida.

Notó la debilidad del agarre de Cho. Observó el rostro sorprendido de la asiática mirando detrás suyo. Se giró y descubrió a las dos leonas con la boca abierta.

—Joder, menudo culebrón —expresó Ginny incrédula sujetando el cuerpo desfallecido de Hermione.

—¿Por qué ésta tía se desmaya siempre? —siseó Pansy.

* * *

Soy yo o siempre las cosas las descubren a modo de espiar? jaja

opinar si os ha gustado o algun consejo para escribir mejor, que si lo subo es por eso :)

Hasta el prox capitulo!

Kissuus


	14. Don't go away

**Don't go away**

—_Hermione —llamó suavemente Ginny— Despierta, Hermione, hay alguien que te quiere ver._

_La castaña abrió sus ojos suavemente y contempló la enfermería iluminada y perfecta con recelo. Giró con cuidado su rostro y posó los ojos en la figura de la pelirroja acompañada por Harry, sus padres, la familia Weasley al completo, compañeros de Hogwarts y de la Orden del Fénix, los profesores, Dumbledore, Dobby con otros elfos y un sinfín de personajes y seres que conoció durante sus aventuras. La multitud, con gusto, se apartó y dejó al descubierto a una chica morena y sonriente. Pansy se acercó y se inclinó posando sus labios en la frente de ella._

—_¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño? Te desmayaste mientras volábamos por el lago._

_Sujetó la mano de Hermione y la acarició con suavidad. La castaña quiso sonreír pero sólo le salió una mueca de dolor. _

—_Te golpeaste con fuerza la cabeza —explicó la morena mientras depositó un beso en la mano._

_Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre lo qué pasó y Ginny participó junto con la morena. Algo que extrañó a Hermione. _

_Fugaces imágenes de los jardines de Hogwarts y una pelea entre Cho y la Slytherin se le cruzó por la mente y miró con pavor a Pansy. Ésta se dio cuenta del gesto y simplemente sonrió negándolo. _

_Cho apareció por la puerta, la multitud desapareció de golpe excepto Pansy y Ginny, y todo se volvió muy confuso a la vez que la enfermería cambiaba a un color gris. Pansy atacó a la Ravenclaw con un maleficio y Cho la imitó. Ginny se situó cerca de Hermione para protegerla de algún que otro hechizo que se escapaba de la batalla personal. De golpe, aparecieron por la puerta individuos cubiertos por capas negras y máscaras._

"_Mortífagos" pensó Hermione asustada._

_Cho dejó de pelear con Pansy y se situó al lado de Ginny. La Slytherin hizo lo mismo._

_Los mortífagos dieron un paso y las chicas los imitaron. _

_Comenzó una sangrienta batalla. _

_Los maleficios chispeaban por doquier, se estrellaban contra la pared y quebraban los tabiques de la enfermería. _

_Un avada kedavra desapareció en el pecho de Ginny y cayó muerta sobre el suelo frío. Hermione intentaba contrarrestar los maleficios dirigidos a ella por parte de la familia Parkinson cuando se dio cuenta del cadáver. Corrió desesperada pero una larga y sedosa melena negra se lo impidió. Cho sonrió a pesar del momento y noqueó con sus hechizos a varios mortífagos que aparecían sin cesar por la puerta. La asiática se enfrascó en una ardua batalla contra un individuo sin máscara pero cubierto por la capa negra. _

_Cho esquiva, se desliza, ataca y en sus últimas fuerzas muerde, todo eso para acabar en el mismo estado que Ginny Weasley. _

_Hermione chilló por el dolor de su alma desgarrada ante la batalla y el anterior individuo se dirigió a ella. Éste se descubrió dejando ver la inmensa locura de Bellatrix Lastrange. Todos los mortífagos de alrededor también se dejaron ver._

_Hermione, incapaz de moverse, notó cómo Pansy corría hacia ella, intentando protegerla de todo. _

_Justo en el momento que saltó para resguardarla de un avada kedavra, la figura de Pansy se difuminó como el humo al igual que todos, y Hermione se vio sola en una sala sin color, quebrada y vacía. Y se dio cuenta que, ese lugar, era su corazón._

—¡Se está despertando! _—_gritó una voz familiar_—_ ¡Está abriendo los ojos!

Ron agitaba los brazos con intención de llamar a los demás que estaban hablando seriamente en la puerta. La cama dónde descansaba Hermione era una de las últimas y más alejadas de la salida.

—¡Corred, venid!

Ginny, Harry y Cho fueron los primeros en llegar puesto que estaban más cerca de ellos, separados de los demás.

—Oh, gracias, Merlín, gracias _—_oró Ginny estrujando el cuerpo de Hermione.

—Ya era hora que despertases, nos tenías muy preocupados _—_comentó Harry sonriendo. Cho también sonrió.

La castaña hizo el ademán de levantarse.

—No _—_le ordenó la señorita Pomfrey_—._ Debería descansar, parece ser que el shock ha sido demasiado fuerte.

La enfermera no quiso informar del estado mental de la paciente.

—Herm _—_susurró Ginny_—_, descansa.

La castaña intentó, en vano, recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba en la enfermería y Ginny pareció leerle la mente.

—Llevas dos días aquí.

—¡Sí! ¡Sólo quedan tres días para vacaciones de verano! _—_gritó alegre Ron.

Tres días, tres cortos días y Pansy se iría. De nuevo Hermione hizo un ademán de levantarse.

—Ni se te ocurra _—_advirtió la pequeña Weasley al ver sus intenciones de buscar a la serpiente.

—Tengo que ir, Ginny. Necesito hablar con ella.

—¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? _—_inquirió Ron.

Hermione le ignoró. El pelirrojo se fue hacia la puerta sin ganas. Antes de que vinieran los demás, Ginny quiso hablar con ella.

—Mira, lo único que sé es que es muy peligroso ir con ella, te matarán... Nos matarán _—_rectificó_— _si vuelves a ser su pareja.

—Ocurrirá si nos atrapan _—_dijo ausente Hermione_—. _Mientras tanto podemos huir lejos.

Ginny gruñó ligeramente y Cho posó una mano en su hombro con intención de calmarla. La pelirroja asintió.

—Herm, no merece la pena luchar tanto por alguien como ella. Vale, sí, te ha hecho todo eso para protegerte, pero vayáis donde vayáis estaréis solas ¿qué pasa si os enfadáis? Ése tipo de amor no merece ninguna oportunidad.

—¿Y mi corazón tampoco?_—_ se defendió la leona.

—Tu corazón está a salvo con nosotros, Herm _—_dijo la Ravenclaw_— _Sabes que yo...

—No, Cho, sin Pansy no tengo corazón, ésa es la verdad.

Los cuatro callaron al ver acercarse los compañeros que querían visitar a Hermione. La leona buscó entre la multitud a una chica con el pelo negro y los colores de Slytherin, pero no la encontró.

—Desapareció el día que te desmayaste —susurró Ginny—. Seguramente porque su familia se lo dijo, pero es lo mejor, Mione.

Dos días, dos días quedaban para la marcha de Pansy y aún no había hablado con ella. El primero tuvo que pasarlo en la enfermería mientras soportaba los gestos de cariño de los magos y los regalos de su familia y amigos. El segundo día, hoy, la señora Pomfrey le dio el alta y la leona rechazó todo tipo de atención por los pasillos, aulas y afueras de Hogwarts, y todo eso con intención de buscar a la Slytherin.

Buscó por todos lares, preguntó a cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts, fue a buscarla a la sala común de Slytherin ganándose unos improperios, interrogó a los profesores y le respondieron que desde hacía dos días no iba a clase. Pasó todo el día buscando y no encontró ni una mísera pista de su paradero y volvió deprimida a su habitación para dormir.

Por el pasillo encontró a Daphne. Quiso preguntarle pero la otra se adelantó.

—Granger _—_llamó la rubia.

—D-dime.

—¿Aún buscas a Pans? Todos los de Slytherin han estado comentando que lo haces.

—Sí _—_examinó a Daphne con esperanzas_— _¿Sabes algo?

—Estoy al tanto de lo que escuchaste mientras se peleaba con Chang y ¿aun así quieres estar junto a ella? ¿Estás loca? _—i_gnoró la pregunta de Hermione.

—Desgraciadamente, sí, estoy loca por ella _—_contestó_—._ Me da igual la amenaza de su familia.

Después de decirlo, pasó por al lado de la rubia dispuesta a irse. Ésta la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

—Si piensas seguir buscándola... Que sepas que ella piensa igual que tú; Quiere irse lejos de todo.

Soltó a Hermione y se alejó.

—¡Espera! _—_gritó la castaña_— _¿No sabes nada más?

Daphne se giró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo lo sabe el profesor más loco de Hogwarts.

Hermione sonrió; era una pista, una pista para encontrar a Pansy.

¿El profesor más loco? Sin duda era el profesor Dumbledore, actual director de Hogwarts.

Alzó los puños hacia arriba con ilusión y la cruda realidad cayó sobre ella; mañana regresaban a Londres y sería su última oportunidad para encontrarla.

Al día siguiente, caminó largo rato hasta encontrar a la profesora McGonagall y le pidió, con toda su educación posible, la contraseña para visitar al director. Apenas tenía dos horas antes de irse para hallar alguna pista de la serpiente.

—Mousse de chocolate _—_pronunció delante de la estatua del águila.

Ésta se abrió y dejó ver a unas escaleras de piedra.

—Adelante, señorita _—_saludó Dumbledore desde su escritorio_—_ ¿Quiere unos caramelos?

—No, gracias.

Dumbledore la miró a través de las gafas.

—Me han informado de que está buscando a la señorita Pansy Parkinson.

—Así es, Director.

—¿Está segura de que quiere encontrarla? _—_inquirió con inocencia_—._ Es posible que la familia Parkinson no esté dispuesta a dejar ver a su hija antes de irse del colegio.

Hermione no contestó al saber que Dumbledore conocía la situación perfectamente.

—¿Pansy ha venido a su despacho, Director?

—Oh, parece que tiene buenos contactos en Slytherin, señorita Granger, y espero mucho de usted _—_se afirmó a sí mismo_—._ La señorita Parkinson, por orden de su madre, vino hace exactamente siete días a pedirme una autorización un tanto especial.

Lo dejó al aire esperando que Hermione le preguntase. La castaña rebuscó en su memoria siete días anterior y llegó a la conclusión que fue el mismo día que le llegó a Pansy la lechuza con la carta.

—¿Puedo saber qué clase de autorización, por favor?

—No es ningún favor que yo pueda darle, si un alumno me pide que no explique a nadie sobre lo que hablamos, no puedo hacer gran cosa _—_se subió las gafas y Hermione se deprimió.

—¿Usted sabe el cuento muggle de Hansel y Gretel? _—_inquirió súbitamente el Director.

Hermione asintió sin ganas.

—Entonces sabrá que dejaron pequeñas migas de pan para regresar a casa, ¿verdad?

De nuevo Hermione afirmó con la cabeza y Dumbledore desenvolvió el envoltorio de un caramelo.

—La señorita Parkinson mencionó particularmente que no dijese nada a nadie sobre esa autorización, puesto que ella se esconde alejada de los demás por motivos personales y no quiere que nadie sepa dónde irá por cuestiones de... seguridad.

Hermione se sintió aludida en la última frase.

—Sin embargo _—_prosiguió_—_ me dio un pergamino especial en el cual, con escribir cuatro adjetivos, dirá si esa persona es idónea para saber sobre el permiso que pidió. Cabe indicar que éste pergamino sólo aceptará a la persona que posea ciertos adjetivos.

Dicho eso, el Director le pasó un pergamino en blanco.

—Si está segura de que es usted la escogida, escriba ahí los cuatro adjetivos que mejor la definan, y por favor, sea sincera _—_la castaña sujetó una pluma_—._ Ah, exactamente hay 3 adjetivos y un sustantivo, y recuerde que tiene tres intentos antes de que se incendie el pergamino.

Hermione observó el pergamino y meditó sobre los posibles calificativos. Escribió inteligente, responsable, castaña y de sustantivo, Hermione. Esperó que el pergamino contestara a través de palabras y surgió en la hoja la frase _"Incorrecto, tiene dos intentos"_. Probó con torpe, enamoradiza, borde y el sustantivo, leona. _"Incorrecto, tiene un último intento"_.

Hermione se desesperó y posó la pluma sobre la mesa.

—¿Puede darme un caramelo? _—_dijo con miedo a perder la única pista que Pansy le había dejado y dudando en si ella era la persona escogida.

Dumbledore le dijo que sí y durante un rato estuvieron callados.

—Recuerde que las palabras las escribió la señorita Parkinson _—_informó el Director.

Entonces, entre el sabor de menta del caramelo, el consejo del Director y sus recuerdos más o menos buenos, se le ocurrió unas posibles palabras. Sujetó la pluma de nuevo y con una letra excelente trazó los adjetivos Sangre sucia, sabelotodo, come libros y, cómo sustantivo, gatita.

Del pergamino salieron unas llamas azules y éste se hizo trizas.

Hermione apoyó los brazos en la mesa y empezó a llorar sin parar.

Dumbledore, con cuidado, agarró un pequeño trozo de papel carbonizado.

—¿Por qué llora, querida? _—_inquirió el Director.

Hermione levantó la cabeza dispuesta a replicar y Dumbledore situó el trozito de pergamino delante suyo.

—"Correcto" _—_leyó_—,_ "Me parece increíble que hayas necesitado los tres intentos para conseguirlo ¿Y tú te consideras una sabelotodo?"

Hermione se quedó en shock, definitivamente eso lo escribió Pansy.

—Antes de que se ponga a gritar, la autorización que demandó fue una la cual le permitiera viajar en un vehículo exclusivo parecido a un vagón.

La castaña se levantó de inmediato.

—Dígame cómo consigo llegar hasta allí.

—No es tan fácil _—_informó_—._ Esos vagones se dirigen automáticamente a un lugar determinado, y no a la estación de Londres como el Expreso de Hogwarts.

—¿Dónde se dirige el suyo?

—A su mansión, fue la familia de la señorita Parkinson quienes quisieron que se vaya.

—¿Aún no se ha ido verdad?

El anciano sonrió cómo respuesta.

—Es posible que el vagón salga desde la misma estación que el Expreso de Hogwarts un poco antes que el tren, pero no estoy seguro de ello _—_se puso otro caramelo en la boca cómo si no hubiera dicho nada relevante.

Hermione se fue corriendo del despacho, sólo quedaban 30 minutos para la salida del Expreso y unos 15 para el de Pansy.

—¡Recuerde que Hagrid puede ayudarla! _—_gritó el anciano_—_ ¡Y que viva el amor entre diferentes casas!

La castaña sonrió, fue corriendo a máxima velocidad a la Sala Común y con un hechizo consiguió que las maletas fuesen solas al portón de Hogwarts. Saltó los escalones de tres en tres y de cuatro en cuatro, agarró el equipaje, se aseguró que Crookshanks la seguía y se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid.

—¡Hagrid! _—_llamó Hermione_—_ ¡Llévame a la estación, rápido!

El guardabosques salió extrañado pero al ver que era Hermione quién se lo pedía, no tardó nada en preparar un carruaje con Thestrals y la llevó a la estación.

Cuando llegaron quedaba un minuto para la salida de Pansy.

Bajó del carruaje y escudriñó la zona, delante del Expreso, había un pequeño vehículo parecido a un tren pequeño. Se precipitó hacia él tirando sus cosas al suelo, Hagrid ya se las enviaría cuando pudiese. El grandullón se fue a buscar a los alumnos de los demás cursos.

50 segundos.

Corrió todo lo rápido que podía pero parecía que el vehículo se alejaba cada vez más. No desistió, no quería perder a Pansy.

40 segundos.

No le importó ni las amenazas ni la posible muerte, sólo quería verla una vez más, caer en sus brazos.

32 segundos.

Pudo tocar el metal con la yema de sus dedos, rápidamente se posó a la altura del cristal oscuro y, al mirar a través de él, distinguió la figura de Pansy observando el paisaje en la ventana contraria apoyando su dorso en la mejilla.

27 segundos

Golpeó el cristal con todas sus fuerzas anhelando que se girara, pero Pansy no la oyó, estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos. En la cara de la serpiente, Hermione pudo notar una ligera lágrima cuando miró su reloj.

22 segundos.

Intentó de nuevo llamar su atención, agarró una piedra y empezó a golpear con fuerza. Pansy se giró extrañada por el ruido.

18 segundos.

Los ojos de la Slytherin se abrieron a más no poder. Tiró todo lo que había por en medio del camino que llevaba a la leona y apoyó sus dos manos al cristal llorando.

15 segundos.

Gimotearon mientras las lágrimas se les resbalaban por las mejillas, intentaron decirse cuanto se amaban pero el grueso cristal impedía escuchar lo que la otra decía, buscaron una entrada o salida sin romper el contacto visual pero no había ninguna, la puerta por la que entró Pansy estaba sellada e imposible de abrir.

9 segundos.

Hermione conjuró todos los hechizos que pudo pero el vagón seguía intacto, Pansy la imitó.

4 segundos.

Desesperada, la castaña posó sus labios en el cristal al igual que la Slytherin ocasionando un beso indirecto. Se miraron por última vez y, con la varita, Pansy trazó en el aire las palabras "te amo" en un color carmín fuerte.

1 segundo_._

Un pitido advirtió de la salida del tren y empezó a acelerar. Hermione lo persiguió tanto rato cómo pudo. No era un vehículo normal, no seguiría las vías, y al llegar a ciertos metros se transportaría directamente a la mansión como si hubiese utilizado polvos Flu.

La castaña le gritó con desespero en un último intento.

—¡¡No te vayas!! ¡Te amo! ¡Me da igual las amenazas, quiero estar contigo!

Pansy sonrió al ver la cara acalorada de su novia, desgraciadamente, no supo qué dijo. Se despidió enviándole un beso con la mano.

Y desapareció.

La castaña siguió corriendo desacelerando hasta que se derrumbó en el suelo. Gritó y golpeó las baldosas con fuerza. Crookshanks se acercó con prudencia. Después, al llegar al lado de su ama, ésta le estrujó contra sí misma buscando un apoyo. El gato ronroneó. Hermione se quedó, como en su sueño, sola en un sitio público, sin nadie, sin nada...Sin Pansy.

Pasó tiempo recordando todo y a la vez nada, y escuchó a lo lejos los murmullos de los alumnos que se acercaban para irse a casa. Anduvo todo lo que había recorrido, recogió las cosas y las dejó en el tren. Después, entró en un compartimento vacío y, sin ganas de nada, se acurrucó con su gato contra la ventana, dejando atrás todos sus recuerdos, besos, caricias y miradas. Derrumbada, echó a llorar.

FIN

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Vale, si, quería haceros una "pequeña broma" pero no puedo empezar las notas finales con un "se acabo! me ha encantado escribir este fic bla bla bla", demasiado cruel para mi jaja

nos vemos en el prox capi! ;) que me da a mi que tendremos este fic unos cuantos capitulos mas xD

Kissus!


	15. Retorno planeado

**Retorno planeado**

Observó cómo los árboles desaparecían bajo sus lágrimas, cómo el sol se escondía entre las nubes, cómo su corazón volvía a estar roto y su herida se hizo más profunda. Durante el trayecto hacia la estación de Londres, la puerta del compartimento se abrió.

—Sabíamos que estarías aquí —dijo una voz—. El vehículo lo embrujaron para que Pansy no se le ocurriese salir y escaparse una vez hubiera entrado.

La desdichada no se giró para ver quién era.

—Pero —intervino Ginny—, tal vez Daphne sepa dónde vive Pansy, ¿verdad?

Ginny se dirigió a la chica rubia que antes había hablado.

—Así es —afirmó la rubia. Hermione dirigió la vista a ellas todavía llorando.

—Yo estoy dispuesta a que vosotras dos seáis una pareja de nuevo. Pero para eso... necesitamos a una personita que sepa trazar planes perfectos para colarse en casas —dijo Ginny.

—Otra capaz de saber cómo es la mansión de Pansy y...—Daphne dejó que Hermione acabara la frase.

—Y otra que esté tan enamorada cómo para ir directamente dónde viven las personas que la quieren ver muerta.

Todas sonrieron a la vez.

—Ah, por cierto, Hermione —le dijo Ginny—, has sacado una matrícula de honor en el trabajo.

La castaña sonrió, se levantó y abrazó a las dos chicas mientras Crookshanks maullaba ante la fuerza del nuevo grupo.

—Bien, no será nada fácil —informó Daphne comiendo una rana de chocolate—. Aparte de los hechizos también tendrán muy vigilada a Pansy, ni siquiera la dejarán salir con sus amigos.

—¿Y cuál es el plan?— inquirió Ginny con las piernas cruzadas en el asiento.

—Todavía estoy pensando.

—¿Y si me hago pasar por la sirvienta? —preguntó Hermione pensativa.

—Utilizan elfos domésticos, no necesitan muggles.

—Oh, es verdad —Hermione hizo una mueca al recordar los pobres elfos esclavos.

—La única forma que se me ocurre es visitarla por la noche sin que nos descubran —dijo Ginny.

Hermione asintió pero Daphne no parecía conforme.

—¡Crookshanks! ¡No me arañes la ropa! —riñó Hermione al notar a su gato rasgándole la túnica.

—Granger —llamó Daphne—, si sólo la puedes ver y hablar con ella sin poder hacer nada más ¿te conformarías?

—¡Sí!

—Entonces no te importaría convertirte en una elfa, ¿no?

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto. Ginny tampoco estaba muy segura.

—¿Y cómo la transformarías?

—Poción multijugos, ¿nunca la habéis utilizado? —inquirió Daphne.

—¡Se necesita un mes para prepararla!

—Y aparte, ¿Porque no se puede convertir Hermione en ti? —preguntó Ginny a Daphne.

—Os recuerdo que la poción dura una hora, sería raro que entre a la mansión y después no salga, aparte que nos la jugamos si Hermione se transforma en la casa.

Las tres se quedaron pensativas; Hermione mirando el paisaje, Ginny molestando a Crookshanks y Daphne retocándose el maquillaje.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —gritó Ginny.

Las otras dos la miraron sorprendidas.

—¿Cómo se llama esa comida muggle redonda que te la traen con una moto? —inquirió la pelirroja a Hermione.

—¿Pizza?

—¡Eso! ¿Y si nos disfrazamos de personas que traen pizza? —Ginny sonrió.

—Para eso necesitamos que ellos pidan pizza, y creo que no comerán nada hecho por muggles, ni siquiera sabrán qué es eso —intervino Daphne.

La joven Weasley la miró mal.

—Vale, lista, a ver si se te ocurre otra cosa mejor —cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho enfadada.

—Creo que lo único que tenemos es el plan de ir por la noche y la poción multijugos.

—¡Maldita sea! —Ginny lanzó un dulce contra el suelo— ¡Con lo fácil que sería tocar el timbre, irse corriendo y entrar!

—Sólo conseguirás que te lancen maleficios, y sin que ellos salgan —le dijo Hermione aburrida.

—Oh, me acuerdo una vez que Fred y George pusieron petardos por todo el campo para hacer salir a los Gnomos.

—Tampoco funcionará, saldrán sólo los elfos a observar.

—Bueno, pues se pone una bomba y sin problemas —se defendió la pelirroja.

Hermione bufó.

—Probemos la poción multijugos. Daphne, ¿crees que podrás enviarme por correo un pelo de uno de tus elfos? —la rubia asintió— Gin, necesito que, durante mi estancia en la madriguera, vigiles el cuarto mientras preparo la poción. Y ahora, sólo detallemos el plan.

Las tres se acercaron más entre ellas y la castaña sacó un pergamino dispuesta a escribir sin parar. Se tenía que hacer rápido y perfecto antes de llegar a la estación; Daphne no podía quedar con ellas una vez fuera del andén.

—Vale, empecemos primero dónde quedaremos —dijo Hermione— Dentro de un mes y un día a las siete de la tarde, Ginny y yo viajaremos en escoba hasta tu casa —la castaña aireó el papel dónde Daphne había apuntado su dirección—, nos esconderemos para que nadie nos vea y te dirigirás al parque, durante el camino nos acoplaremos y nos guiarás hasta la casa de Pansy, allí, yo tomaré la poción de elfo y Ginny se quedará fuera vigilando por si algo sale mal. Entraré con la magia de los elfos, y tú lo harás por la puerta. Así, si Pansy no me cree, podrás ayudarme. Eso sí, tendremos que ir rápido, la poción dura una hora.

Daphne y Ginny se miraron confundidas.

—Ahora entiendo por qué te llaman sabelotodo —dijo Daphne.

—Pero ¿te sabes los ingredientes? ¿sabes dónde encontrarlos? —inquirió Ginny.

Hermione sonrió.

—La receta la sé de memoria porque tuve que prepararla en primero, y sobre los ingredientes no hay ningún problema, en el callejón Diagón está todo.

El tren traqueteó unos momentos y frenó.

—Justo a tiempo —susurró Daphne.

Se levantaron y Daphne salió de la puerta con rapidez.

—Me voy antes de que pregunten los de mi grupo, y ya te enviaré el pelo a la dirección que me has dado.

Daphne desapareció entre la multitud.

—Espero que no nos tengamos que arrepentir por darle la de la madriguera —comentó Ginny.

Salieron cómo pudieron de entre la multitud, recogieron sus cosas y se fueron dónde los Weasley y Harry se encontraban. La señora Weasley fue corriendo hacia su hija.

—Mamá —llamó la menor separándose de ella y sus besos— ¿puede Mione quedarse este verano en casa?

—Claro que sí, y con un poco de suerte ella te convencerá para que seas más responsable. ¿Ya lo saben tus padres, cariño? —inquirió Molly a la castaña.

—No, les enviaré a Errol con una carta.

Toda la familia Weasley dio por muerta a la lechuza de la familia.

Hermione escudriñó la habitación de Ginny, miró los posibles escondrijos, el mejor ángulo para poder guardar las cosas si alguien entraba sin avisar y su mullida cama.

—¿Es buen lugar para la poción? —preguntó la pelirroja guardando su ropa en el armario. Hermione asintió conforme.

—Es perfecto, y, entre el espacio que deja mi cama y la mesilla, puedo hacer un doble fondo para guardar las cosas, como unos cajones invisibles.

Ginny se sentó en la cama.

—Excelente, ¿vamos al callejón Diagón?

Las dos muchachas bajaron, se despidieron de Molly y dejaron a los chicos jugar a Quidditch en el campo. Se situaron, primero Hermione y luego Ginny, en la chimenea para viajar con los polvos Flu.

En cuestión de segundos, se encontraban allí.

Hermione leyó la lista de los ingredientes sacada de su memoria.

—Necesitamos Crisopos, sanguijuelas, _Descurainia sophia_ y centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana y el pelo que nos enviará Daphne cuando pueda —Hermione sonrió ante la cara de niña confundida que tenía Ginny—. Sígueme.

Estuvieron toda la tarde visitando tiendas, observando escaparates de cosas fantásticas lejos de lo que realmente necesitaban, se encontraron con varios alumnos conocidos, saludaron a la gente que las paraban para preguntar por Harry o por algún Weasley y la noche les alcanzó con gusto.

Regresaron a la casa con todos los ingredientes. Ginny vigiló el recorrido para que nadie les viese y descubrió que todos estaban comiendo a fuera; habían sacado la mesa y preparado la comida allí para celebrar el comienzo de las vacaciones. Ginny, después de confirmar que no había nadie, se dirigió a ellos. Hermione subió las escaleras con rapidez, preparó los materiales que utilizaba en pociones, elaboró la pócima y la dejó reposar. Sólo tenía que ir introduciendo los ingredientes en su respectivo orden y en diferentes días.

Después de hechizar el caldero para que a simple vista no se viese, bajó con una sonrisa radiante con la familia Weasley.

—¿Qué tal el día de compras, chicas? —preguntó la señora Weasley alcanzando la comida.

—Ha sido estupendo, vi una escoba rapidísima —Ginny miró con ojos de cordero degollado a su padre—. Papá...¿Verdad que para mi cumpleaños me la compras?

—¡No! —negaron los dos gemelos a coro— Antes van nuestros artilugios de broma que queremos comprar.

—Lo tenéis claro —reprochó Ron— Primero va mi túnica nueva, es más urgente.

Todos los hermanos se engrescaron en una batalla verbal.

La cena pasó entre risas, bromas, anécdotas, chistes y un sinfín de cosas por las cuales Hermione sonreía más y más.

Algún día, pensó, podría traer a Pansy sin miedo a que la familia Parkinson lo supiera, para que así la Slytherin pudiese ver el ambiente familiar y hogareño de los Weasley, para demostrar que los traidores a la sangre no eran desechos de la sociedad mágica, sino lo contrario.

Ginny le estrechó la mano y un calambre le recorrió el brazo. La castaña se sorprendió por lo sucedido.

—¿Pasa algo? —susurró la pelirroja comiendo una manzana de caramelo.

—No, perdona, sólo pensaba en —miró la mesa para cerciorarse de que nadie las escuchara—...Pansy.

—Tranquila, solamente quedan unas semanas, se pasarán rápido y más con mi familia.

Ginny indicó con el pulgar a los dos gemelos que conjuraron a un pollo y éste corría desplumado y sin cabeza por la mesa, mientras que Ron intentaba atraparlo con el tenedor y el cuchillo dispuesto a comérselo.

Una lechuza vieja se estrelló contra la comida y se llevó por delante al pollo, provocando la caída de éste y su huida hacia campo abierto. Era Errol con la contestación de sus padres.

—Querida —dijo Molly leyendo la carta y sonriendo—, tus padres dicen que les parece bien que te quedes con nosotros y que están muy orgullosos por tus notas. Ronald tendría que aprender de ti —todos los presentes rieron ante la cara enfadada del pelirrojo—. Y vosotros también, muchachos. Parece que tenga cómo hijos a una panda de babuinos.

—¡Oh, sí! Y Hermione es nuestra Jane, falta Tarzán.

Todos los presentes rieron ante el sonrojo de Hermione.

Menudo mes la esperaba.

* * *

Antes de que penseis "vaya, ya está, iran a buscar a pansy y se acabo", pues no, la cosa sera algo mas complicada, por varias razones que saldran dentro de unos capitulos más.

En este cap, pense en el giratiempo pero no me acababa de gustar la idea asi que opte por continuar con hermione intentando luchar por estar con Pansy con la ayuda de Daphne y Gin. Espero que os guste la idea, despues las cosas se retoceran un pelin jaja

Nos leemos! Kissus!

Y gracias por los reviews!!


	16. Domando el viento

**Domando el viento**

Hermione se despertó en cuanto notó los rayos de sol en su cara, y revisó el brebaje. Introdujo un ingrediente, lo removió mientras graduaba el fuego controlado por magia, después lo volvió a cubrir con el hechizo y despertó a Ginny. La pelirroja se removió entre las sábanas, luchó contra el brazo que intentaba destaparla y maldijo todo lo que conocía al descubrir que eran las ocho de la mañana.

—¿Dónde quieres ir tan temprano? —inquirió Ginny refunfuñando.

—Quiero que me enseñes a volar, a ser buena con la escoba.

Ginny la miró de arriba a abajo dormida.

—Pues barre y aprende a manejarla, yo tengo sueño.

Hermione con un ligero tic en el ojo, destapó con brusquedad el cuerpo de la joven Weasley, pronunció_ Aguamenti _y empapó toda la cama de agua.

—¡Mierda, Herm! —gritó levantándose de sopetón.

—Ahora que estás despierta, ayúdame, necesito saber viajar en escoba en, exactamente, un mes.

—Pensé que te llevaría yo en escoba, pensé que no querías aprender, ¡Pensé que eran vacaciones de verano y no necesitaba madrugar!

—No sé quién me dijo que mi problema era que pensaba demasiado.

Ginny se mordió la lengua. Esa frase se la repitió el verano pasado como unas cien veces por día. Aparte de que otra gente también se lo decía. Murmurando cosas ininteligibles, se vistió con tejanos y una blusa cualquiera y bajó a desayunar.

En unos minutos las dos chicas se encontraban en el campo, Ginny con su escoba y Hermione con la de Ron.

—Vale, déjala en el suelo y situate encima de ella, de pie.

Hermione la obedeció.

—Ahora, la sujetas y te subes en ella.

De nuevo hizo lo que le ordenaron.

—Intenta mantenerte en la escoba sin moverte, quiero decir, no aceleres y equilibra el cuerpo.

Ginny se situó al lado de la castaña y la movía a su antojo, procurando que no se cayera por ningún lado.

—Acelera poco a poco.

Dio un minúsculo empuje a la escoba y empezó a acelerar con lentitud.

—¡Bien, bien, mantén la velocidad de tortuga! —se mofó la joven.

Hermione giró la cabeza con brusquedad dispuesta a regañar a Ginny. En el momento que abrió la boca enfadada, la escoba aceleró sin previo aviso. Cruzó por encima del campo y se comió unas cuantas ramas de los árboles, la escoba empezó a desbocarse y el cuerpo de Hermione siguió los movimientos bruscos como si fuera un títere. Voló cada vez más alto, luego bajó y pasó por delante de Ginny que reía sin parar ante sus gritos de ratón. Vio a Ron por la ventana quien todavía dormía, se llevó a varios gnomos por delante de tan cerca que volaba del suelo y, después, se percató de lo cerca que veía el lago del jardín; distinguió las ranas que se apartaban asustadas, las plantas raras que flotaban en el agua verdosa, y el aplauso general de los gnomos al caer ella en el estanque.

Desde ese día, Hermione Granger se convirtió en el peligro número uno para los gnomos del jardín.

La primera semana del entrenamiento la castaña aterrizó, por no decir que se estrelló, en diferentes lugares de la Madriguera. Visitó el cobertizo dónde pudo apreciar los objetos muggles que guardaba Arthur, en especial la bici desmontada en la que cayó sobre ella causando morados en la espalda, otro día atravesó la ventana de la habitación de Percy que daba al jardín. También en el gallinero más lleno de gnomos que de gallinas, segó con la escoba las malas hierbas del campo, y visitó de nuevo el estanque. Todo eso se repitió sin cesar, y Molly tuvo que preparar cada día un mejunje para sus heridas. Y no había hora en la que no se pudiera escapar de algún comentario burlón por parte de los hermanos Weasley.

***

—Eres muy mala entrenadora —gruñó Hermione mientras masajeaba con el mejunje una herida en la habitación de Ginny.

—No lo consigues y me echas a mí las culpas, muy sabio por tu parte, Mione.

La aludida movió la mano sin interés y fue al rincón hechizado dónde escondía los ingredientes y la poción. Sujetó el pote de sanguijuelas y lo vació en el brebaje, lo removió con una mueca de desagrado y lo volvió a tapar.

Ginny silbaba mientras leía El Quisquilloso.

—¿Hay algo interesante? —preguntó la castaña estirándose en la cama.

—Estaba buscando algún indicio de mortífagos o algo. Le dije a Luna que si escuchaba algún rumor que pusiera una pista en el diario.

Hermione iba a replicar cuando una lechuza negra y majestuosa se posó en la ventana abierta.

Las dos chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

—¡El pelo de elfo! —gritó con júbilo Ginny.

Hermione se levantó y abrió el sobre, dentro había un pote pequeño con varios pelos cortos y negros. La castaña acarició con cariño a la lechuza y ésta se fue volando. Hermione escudriñó el sobre.

—Sólo hay el pote, ni una carta ni nada —dijo ligeramente desilusionada por la falta de interés de Daphne.

—Piensa que si su familia hubiera interceptado el sobre y leído algo dirigido a ti, estaría en un buen lío. Con enviarte el pote significa que sigue apoyando el plan.

Hermione sonrió conforme. Lo guardó junto con los demás ingredientes y, con un libro entre los brazos, se dirigió al campo. Ginny se posó delante de la puerta y le quitó el libro.

—Sólo nos quedan tres semanas y ni siquiera has aprendido a equilibrarte. Hoy te enseñaré a aterrizar y comenzaremos un entrenamiento exhaustivo, ver el pelo me ha dado fuerzas —comentó ilusionada la pelirroja tirando el libro a la cama y arrastrando a la castaña.

***

Dos semanas después, Hermione ya manejaba aceptablemente la escoba; aterrizaba sin llevarse nada por delante, utilizaba menos mejunje al final del entrenamiento y los gnomos no se quejaban tanto.

Ginny sonrió orgullosa de su amiga y aplaudió mientras Hermione descendía delante suyo y con cuidado.

—22 días de entrenamiento y al final lo consigues, ¡Bravo! _—_dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

Hermione no supo si agradecérselo o golpearla.

—Ésta vez sí que puedes ir a leer un libro.

—Ya era hora —dijo Hermione suspirando—. Al fin un poco de descanso.

Dejó a Ginny jugando con sus hermanos a lanzar los gnomos y subió con alegría las escaleras. Revisó la poción y sonrió con ganas; sólo faltaba una semana exacta para tener todo listo y poder ver a Pansy.

Con cariño, mezcló los pelos de elfo con todos los ingredientes ya combinados de la poción y apreció cómo la pócima adquiría un color granate. Sólo faltaba esperar a que reposara y el día planeado estaría lista para beberla.

Escuchó unos pasos rápidos y bruscos, y lo recogió todo.

—¡Herm! Te necesitamos en el campo de Quidditch —gritó un ilusionado Ron— ¡Baja, rápido!

Desapareció por la oscuridad del pasillo y ella lo imitó confundida.

En el último escalón, justo al entrar en el comedor, una escoba un poco vieja pero robusta chocó contra su pecho. La sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y miró alrededor sin entender. Todos los Weasley sonreían con satisfacción.

—Felicidades por tu aprendizaje, cariño —felicitó Molly con un enorme pastel con forma de escoba.

Hermione no supo qué hacer.

—Es de segunda mano, pero muy fuerte —dijo Ron a su lado—. Sobretodo para alguien que se suele estrellar mucho.

—No seas bruto, Ronald —le reprochó Ginny— Vale, es mala, malísima, ni siquiera se aguanta en la escoba, se come todo lo que encuentra por delante y no sabe acelerar bien. Pero poco a poco va aprendiendo.

—Gracias, Gin, por tus amables palabras para aumentarme el ánimo.

La pelirroja rió con nerviosismo ante la metedura de pata.

Cortaron el pastel después de felicitar a la castaña y, desgraciadamente, Ron no supo estar callado.

—¿Por qué has querido aprender ahora? —inquirió el pelirrojo hundiendo un trozo de pastel en la leche.

Hermione se atragantó.

—B-bueno, pensé que ya era hora, además Ginny quería que aprendiese y... eso —desvió su mirada nerviosa a otro lado para no ver a ningún Weasley y bebió un sorbo de leche.

Todos se miraron sin entender nada.

—¿No habrás aprendido a volar para escaparte y tener una noche romántica y llena de pasión? —comentó George.

—De pasión y locura —detalló su gemelo.

Todos volvieron a reír menos Ron que percibió el sonrojo de Hermione tras la mata de pelo que le cubría la cara.

—Hermano, creo que hemos dado en el clavo —dijo Fred.

—Nuestra pequeña Hermione se está haciendo grande —George sonrió con orgullo.

—Va, chicos, dejadla ya —les reprimió Molly a los dos jóvenes.

—Si Hermione tuviera un amante, nos lo hubiera dicho, ¿verdad? —Ron ladeó la cabeza para mirar la cara enfurecida de Hermione.

—Claro —susurró amenazante la castaña mirándole fijamente.

—Y ¿por qué no dices quién es tu amante? —Hermione volteó la cabeza hacia su lado para dirigir su rostro incrédulo a Ginny.

—¿Cómo que por qué? —preguntó ofendida en voz alta, luego susurró a su oído— No pienso salir del armario ahora.

—Deberías, sabes que mis padres y los gemelos te aceptarían, Ron será muy tozudo pero acabará aceptándolo.

Las dos chicas se engrescaron en un duelo de palabras y argumentos ignorando a los demás, quienes no podían escuchar nada por el tono de voz tan bajo.

—No lo decía por eso, que también, sino por Pansy. Sabes perfectamente que tus padres me darán un sermón para no ir con ella —dijo clavando el tenedor en su trozo de pastel.

—Mis padres no interferirán, sólo te apoyarán y te aconsejarán.

—No pienso decir nada.

—¡Aprovecha ahora! —animó Ginny—. Es el momento perfecto al preguntarte por tu pareja.

—Sueñas demasiado, no diré nada, no pienso...

Ginny se irguió y se dirigió a su familia.

—Mamá, papá, gemelos, Ron, gnomos que nos espían desde las ventanas; Mione es bollera. Y sí, Ron, bollera significa lesbiana, y no un tipo de bollo.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la sala. Lo único que se oía eran los aplausos de los gnomos al pensar que la familia jugaba a ser estatuas de piedras, porque, incluso el mejor escultor juraría que esas figuras no eran humanos ante la inmensa rigidez de los cuerpos.

—Ginny —susurró Hermione sin moverse—, recuerdame matarte.

—Espera, que ahora viene lo mejor.

Uno a uno fueron reaccionando.

—Bueno... Ha sido muy repentino pero son tus gustos y tu vida, cariño —dijo la señora Weasley hablando por los dos adultos. Arthur sonrió.

—¡Viva el rollo bollo! —gritó George.

—Ahora sí que Ron ha perdido todas las oportunidades para darnos sobrinos —dijo Fred tirando una servilleta al pálido Ron.

—¡¿C-cómo podeis aceptarlo?! —chilló levantándose el pelirrojo—. No es natural, esto es asqueroso.

—Más asqueroso que cuando hablas con la boca abierta, seguro que no —expresó Ginny.

—O cuando bajas en calzoncillos por las mañanas —continuó Fred.

—O al eructar en la mesa —siguió George.

—O cuando te tiras un pedo y le echas la culpa a los gnomos.

—Cuando te equivocas y empiezas a insultar.

—Cuando intentas calentar un vaso de leche y la cocina acaba hecha un asco...

—¡Vale! Basta, ya lo pillo —refunfuñó Ron sentándose— ¿Iréis en contra de mí, no?

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza, los gnomos de la ventana también al encontrar graciosa la escena.

—Reconoce que no la aceptas porque te gusta —dijo Ginny amenazándole con el tenedor— Reconócelo, lerdo.

Ron desvió la mirada junto con sus mejillas sonrosadas y murmuró cosas ininteligibles.

—¿Ves? —Ginny se dirigió a Hermione—. Eres como de la familia, si ahora Ron saliera gay, no pasaría nada. Somos muy tolerantes, no solemos discriminar.

Los demás sonrieron confirmándolo. Era normal, puesto que todas las familias de sangre pura los trataban mal.

—Sería una pasada tener a un hermano Escopeta —dijo Ginny imaginándoselo.

—¿Escopeta? —inquirió Hermione.

—Sí, Escopeta —explicó Fred— Culo que ve, culo que peta.

—¡Ginny, Fred! Acabáis de decir que no soléis discriminar —les riñó Molly.

—Mamá...Es en plan cariñoso, igual que si le digo a Hermione tortillera sin huevos.

La castaña le recriminó con la mirada y los gemelos empezaron a reír.

—Una sola broma más sobre las preferencias sexuales de la gente y os quedáis un mes sin jugar a Quidditch.

Los tres Weasley tragaron saliva.

—Por cierto, Mione, ¿Quién es tu novia? —inquirió uno de los gemelos.

Todos se quedaron a la espera. Hermione viajó por los distintos pares de ojos que se posaron en ella, tragó saliva, retiró su flequillo con nerviosismo, carraspeó varias veces, sus mejillas obtuvieron un tono carmín y sus labios se secaron por la falta de palabras.

—Ella es... Pansy Parkinson, bruja de sangre limpia y alumna de la casa Slytherin —los jóvenes golpearon la mesa sin creerlo y los adultos se miraron confusos al no reconocer a la chica—. Fue mi enemiga principal durante todos los cursos.

—¡¿Parkinson?! —gritó una vez más Ron— ¿Bromeas? ¿La misma Parkinson que encabezó a los de Slytherin en el quinto curso cuando cantaban "A Weasley vamos a coronar"? ¿La misma que entró en la Sala de los Menesteres para recoger la lista de miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore? ¿La que siempre se metía contigo? ¿La...

—Sí, Ronald, sí. Es ella —interrumpió Hermione al ver las caras confusas de los demás.

—¡Pero si es la ex novia de Malfoy! —chilló el pelirrojo.

—Tú lo has dicho, ex novia.

—Acepto que seas homo, pero que tengas como novia a la serpiente esa, no. Jamás, nunca.

—No me moriré por tu negación —dijo Hermione mordazmente.

—Un hurra por tus ovarios, Mione —Ginny sonrió.

—Entonces es cierto que las chicas del vestuario eráis vosotras... ¡Y tú lo sabías! —señaló a Ginny.

Las dos chicas asintieron. Todos estuvieron un largo rato sin decir nada, ocultando sus opiniones respecto a la pareja de Hermione y tranquilizando a Ron.

—¿Por qué necesitabas aprender a volar? —preguntó Fred comiendo la última miga de pastel.

En su mente privilegiada repasó, en cuestión de segundos, las ventajas e inconvenientes de explicar su plan, al final decidió contar lo mínimo por si se oponían, sobretodo al nombrarles la amenaza.

—Tenía planeado ir a visitarla algún día de verano.

Suspiró aliviada al ver que no decían nada. Temió por un momento que la pregunta "¿Su familia lo sabe?" la recitara alguno de los presentes.

—¿Lo sabe su familia?

"Vete a las mazmorras, Ron" pensó Hermione.

—Ron —llamó Ginny, su hermano le prestó atención—, vete a la mierda un rato.

George y Fred volvieron a mofarse del joven, los dos padres cruzaron entre ellos sus miradas preocupadas.

—Hermione, ¿Su familia sabe que está contigo? —inquirió Arthur con inquietud.

Al ver que la castaña no contestaba, Molly intervino.

—Cariño, conoces perfectamente que los sangre limpia no aceptan a las personas diferentes a ellos.

—Lo sé, pero todavía estamos esperando el momento perfecto para contarlo —explicó rascándose la oreja.

—Ten cuidado y, por favor, el día que te vayas deja una nota —sonrió y agitó la varita para recogerlo todo.

Los demás miembros de la familia se levantaron; Ron se fue a su habitación molesto, Arthur y Molly al Callejón Diagón, y los dos gemelos antes de irse con sus padres le ofrecieron su ayuda a Hermione por si la necesitaba.

—Bueno —dijo Ginny estirando sus brazos cansada— ¿Qué hacemos?

La castaña, impresionada por la reacción de los Weasley y notando un alivio inmenso, sonrió ante una idea de su cabeza.

—¿Apostamos a ver quién atrapa antes la Snitch? —desafió saliendo de la casa y subiendo a su escoba.

—Quién pierda se bañará en el estanque desnuda. Ah, y tendrá que atrapar un sapo —comentó Ginny con gracia.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se resfrió y descansó todo lo que quedaba de la semana antes de ir a buscar a Daphne, admirando desde la cama el jarrón de cristal lleno de agua que contenía a su nueva mascota anfibia.

* * *

En el prox empieza el desenlace de la historia (todavía quedan unos cuantos capis) y sí, aparecerá Cho ;)

Hasta el siguiente capitulo!

Kissus!


	17. El principio del fin

**El principio del fin**

Ginny se levantó de la cama, se volvió a sentar, cruzó sus piernas, las estiró, entrelazó sus manos, desperezó sus brazos y retocó su melena. Al final, suspiró con fastidio observando la cajita morada situada en la mesilla. Sus ojos recorrieron toda la habitación hasta pararse en la figura que bostezó enfrente suyo.

—Esperar aquí —dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Ginny—, Gin, procura no destrozar la habitación.

Cho sonrió y la pelirroja alzó una ceja. El portazo separó el mundo de la castaña con el de las dos chicas.

—Repite qué es eso —ordenó la pelirroja haciendo un gesto hacia la caja—, y vuelve a decirme quién te la ha dado.

Cho se acomodó en el colchón guardando compostura y se lamió los labios dispuesta a hablar.

—La caja contiene un Giratiempo y me lo dio la profesora McGonagall.

Ginny esperó más información. Lo único que le contestó fue el croar del sapo que atrapó Hermione cuando perdió.

—¿Nada más? ¿Ni una nota ni nada? —Cho aireó un sobre pequeño y lo apartó al ver la intención de la Gryffindor de agarrarlo— ¿Se puede saber por qué McGonagall te lo dio a ti?

La asiática se encogió de hombros justo en el momento en que Hermione regresó con bebidas. Las dejó en la mesa apartando la caja y abrió el pequeño sobre que le entregó Cho. Su cara formó una mueca.

—"_Utilizalo después",_ ¿Qué significa? —inquirió ofreciendo la nota a la pelirroja para que la leyese.

—No lo sé, la profesora sólo me dijo antes de irme al tren: "Entrégale a la señorita Hermione Granger ésta cajita y el sobre, en persona". Después, al salir del expresso me enteré que te fuiste a casa de los Weasley y aquí estoy.

—Sí, con un poco de retraso —comentó sarcásticamente la joven Weasley.

—Tengo derecho a tener vacaciones, ¿no? Estuve en Francia con mi familia, aun así he cumplido con lo que me ordenaron, aunque fuese un mes después.

—_Pegdón_,_ señogita_ Chang, _pego_ es, exactamente, un mes y un día después. Se puede _veg_ que Cho Chang es muy _cumplidoga _y puntual, ¿Qué _pasagía_ si no _estuviega_ ella? —dijo la pelirroja retornando el papel.

—Si te caigo mal, Weasley, dímelo directamente.

—No me caes mal, me caes fatal.

—¡Ginevra! —reprendió Hermione—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con ella?

—Nada, es sólo que...Nada —desvió su mirada hacia la varita que tenía entre sus manos—. Si lo hubiera entregado antes, podrías haber conseguido abrir la puerta del vehículo donde estaba Parkinson.

—Era imposible abrirla por mucho que repitiera la misma escena —anunció la castaña formando un gesto raro al imaginar la sensación que tuvo ese día sintiéndola una y otra vez.

—Podrías haber vuelto al pasado y evitar que entrase.

Ginny continuó jugando con su varita mientras las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio; Hermione ausente, y Cho sin entender todavía qué había pasado.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué se refería la profesora enviándote la nota? —dijo la asiática pretendiendo romper la tensión.

Hermione se levantó y murmuró las dos simples palabras que contrastaban con el blanco de la lámina. Ginny alzó la cabeza.

—Ésta profesora es muy rara —concluyó la pelirroja.

Hermione le dio la espalda ignorándola y puso la nota frente los ojos de Cho.

—¿Ves alguna clave? ¿Alguna pista?

La Ravenclaw negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez significa que lo utilices después de que ocurra algo —Ginny y la castaña la miraron inquiriendo—. Algo grave.

Weasley bufó.

—Un aplauso para la chica inteligente que ha llegado a esa conclusión —la pelirroja aplaudió y el sapo croó.

—Se acabó, Ginny, fuera del cuarto —Hermione señaló la puerta.

—Es mi habitación, no me puedes echar de ella.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón, Hermione apretó el puño y se guardó el Giratiempo en su bolsillo.

—Muy bien, entonces nos vamos nosotras —tiró del brazo de Cho y desaparecieron en el pasillo.

—¡Vale, no diré nada más! —golpeó con fuerzas sus rodillas con las manos y las siguió.

***

—¿Te gusta la comida? —inquirió Molly rellenando el plato de Cho con potaje de judías. La asiática reprimió una mueca y asintió— ¿Cuándo volveréis de la mansión de los Parkinson?

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí. Hermione, quien comentó a la señora Weasley que esta tarde se irían a dar una vuelta en escoba y no anunció para nada sobre la visita a Pansy, hundió la cuchara en el cuenco y se tragó el líquido espeso con rapidez, evitando así contestar algo que no quería afirmar ni podía puesto que mentiría: no estaba del todo segura si regresaría de allí. Cho siguió su ejemplo y se peinó con delicadeza, dio un sorbo de jugo de calabazas y evitó la mirada de Molly. Pero Ginny, la chica que estaba engrescada en separar los trozos de judía que se encontraba flotando en su potaje, fue pillada imprevista por la pregunta. Los ojos castaños de su madre la miraron con una ceja alzada.

—N-no vamos a la mansión, qué estupidez.

Desvió de nuevo su atención al plato. Molly dio por perdida la pregunta.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban la trivial conversación que mantenían los hombres sobre el Quidditch. Ginny y Cho, las más entendidas en el tema, optaron por no entrar en el debate y sucumbieron en sus pensamientos. Cada una en el suyo y con el mismo problema: _"¿Regresaremos?"_

***

—Mamá —llamó Ginny en la puerta principal con las dos chicas dispuestas a irse— ¿Qué hay para cenar esta noche?

Todos la miraron sin entender.

—Pastel de carne, tu comida preferida.

Ginny sonrió, cruzó la puerta con rapidez y se elevó con la escoba, olvidando a las demás chicas. Cho y Hermione se despidieron de la familia Weasley disimulando sus sentimientos ya que ellos no sabían que fuera tan peligroso, y siguieron a la pelirroja. Decidieron dejarla a solas.

A las 18:45, todavía con el sol vigilante, Ginny Weasley tuvo, por primera vez, la duda de su fuerza y coraje. La duda de su orgullo Weasley.

Aceleró sin mirar atrás y dio unas cuantas piruetas con intención de derrumbar sus pensamientos: era amiga de Hermione y a las amigas no se las abandona.

Suspiró y exhaló aire con fuerza, reteniendo el oxigeno para después soltarlo lentamente. Odiaba notar esa sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Detrás suyo, a varios metros de distancia se encontraban las dos chicas preocupadas. Durante todo ese mes, Hermione no percibió el peligro latente de ir a buscar a Pansy, y acarició el Giratiempo de su bolsillo ante la idea de empezar todo de nuevo al recordar la amenaza en general de ir a la mansión a buscarla.

Se despistó un momento y percibió cómo la escoba se movió bruscamente.

Antes de caer, la mano firme de Cho la volvió a equilibrar.

—Tienes que estar atenta —le dijo la asiática— Déjame tu mochila, sólo faltaba que el frasco de la poción se rompiera por tu torpeza.

Hermione, sin ganas de discutir —ya que estaba cansada de las reprimendas de Cho cuando le explicó el plan de ir a buscar a Pansy con Daphne—, le entregó el diminuto macuto que contenía lo suficiente para ella, que en vista de Ginny eran todo los objetos de la casa.

Cho colocó la mochila a su espalda sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de estar a más de 300 metros de altura y sonrió al rostro enfurecido de la castaña. Hermione bufó fastidiada, maldiciendo a Merlín por su falta de habilidad con la escoba.

—No agarres tan fuerte el mango —le riñó la Ravenclaw—. Si haces eso te pondrás más nerviosa aún. Sólo déjate llevar.

—Para ti es fácil, pero a mi me cuesta.

—De vez en cuando está bien tener los pies fuera de la tierra. No sé si lo captas.

La castaña admiró el paisaje que tenía bajo sus pies, después tragó saliva al imaginarse el dolor del golpe y posó sus ojos en los negros de su acompañante.

—Prefiero mantenerlos en el suelo para evitar la caída.

—Es cuestión de práctica, aparte de que puedes "evitar la caída" si vas en la escoba de alguien que sepa manejarla. No tienes ninguna excusa para evitar este sentimiento de libertad.

Hermione esperó a que la Ravenclaw dijera algo más y frunció el entrecejo extrañada.

—¿No me vas a decir algo como: "Súbete a mi escoba y te lo mostraré"?

Cho la miró formando un gesto con la boca.

—No soy como Parkinson, tendrías que saberlo ya.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre.

La Ravenclaw sonrió.

—Yo diría algo parecido a: "Llévame contigo y te mostraré lo fácil que es equilibrarte". Sin segundas intenciones.

—Mentirosa.

—Torpe —se mofó la asiática.

Hermione, dando trombos, intentó acercarse más a la escoba de Cho para darle un leve empujón, pero desistió al ponerse bocabajo y subir de nuevo con rapidez.

—¡No te rías! —chilló después de recuperar el aliento por el susto.

—Perdón, no pude resistirme, eres tan —Cho buscó en su interior la palabra adecuada—... Única.

Sonrió cuando advirtió el atontamiento de Hermione.

—Déjalo, son cosas mías —agregó la asiática.

—Cho, yo... Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

Hermione desvió la mirada a sus manos nerviosas que apretaban el mango de la escoba.

—Qué rara eres —concluyó la Ravenclaw.

—Eso mismo dijo Pansy al llamarla por su nombre y pedirle perdón.

—Pero tú no me lo has pedido por eso.

—Es porque soy demasiado egoísta.

—Seré inteligente, pero no suelo descifrar códigos clave —contestó sarcásticamente.

Hermione suspiró resignada al ver a lo lejos a Daphne en la calle, frente su mansión.

—Me tragaré mi orgullo y te lo diré: Aun estando enamorada de Pansy, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado. Sé que suena egoísta pero no quiero perderte como amiga.

Cho sonrió débilmente.

—¿Sabes? —dijo la asiática mirando a Ginny que descendía en dirección a los árboles del parque— Por una parte me siento feliz por lo que has dicho, por otra odio intensamente las palabras "como amiga".

—Por eso te he pedido perdón —susurró.

—Olvídalo, ¿Estamos aquí para rescatar a tu amada, no?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

—No digas cosas que no te gusta decir.

La Ravenclaw se carcajeó y descendió con elegancia. Al llegar al suelo, se escondió entre los matorrales al lado de Ginny. Segundos después, Hermione apareció a su costado caída de la escoba y llena de hojas, la Ravenclaw y la Gryffindor disimularon sus risas.

El reloj de la ciudad marcó las siete en punto y Daphne empezó su caminata por el parque. Escondió su varita en un bolsillo del vestido blanco y realizó un ademán a las tres chicas escondidas para que la siguieran. Cinco minutos después, se unieron a la rubia y Hermione le enseñó el frasco explicando cómo lo elaboró.

Ginny y Cho, situadas al lado de la castaña, exhalaron con fuerza al ver al final del parque una enorme mansión invisible a la vista muggle.

Todo se volvió gris y silencioso al paso de las cuatro chicas, se despidieron de todo lo material que conocían y animaron con ganas al valor y al coraje.

—¡A por ellos! —gritó Ginny.

Hermione se escondió de nuevo entre los matorrales y tragó con nerviosismo la poción. Daphne y Ginny respiraron profundamente para tranquilizarse y Cho repasó todos los hechizos atacantes y defensivos que conocía. Las demás hicieron lo mismo y se prepararon.

Un elfo de cinco pelos negros contados y ojos color caramelo, apareció de entre los matorrales, justo donde Hermione bebió la pócima.

—¿Preparadas? —inquirió con voz aguda.

Todas respondieron con un suspiro, y la sensación de advertencia de que algo malo ocurriría esa misma tarde, aumentó al ver enfrente suyo la imponente mansión Parkinson.

* * *

Yeah! Y en el prox ya aparece Pansy! (y con el mismo caracter creo yo) jaja

Kissus!


	18. Preparando la batalla

**Preparando la batalla**

Daphne se acercó al portón de la mansión y un elfo esquelético le abrió la puerta.

—Oh, señorita Greengrass, que gran honor. Pase, por favor, pase.

El elfo se inclinó todo lo que su vieja espalda le permitía y elogió durante el recorrido a la joven. Al final del enorme pasillo, entraron a una sala más grande y amplia: el plateado predominaba y los objetos de exquisita calidad amueblaban el salón, la luz del crepúsculo acariciaba el grupo de personas que se encontraban allí.

—Amos, la joven Greengrass ha venido a visitar a la señorita Parkinson.

Una figura alta y de tez pálida, se alzó del asiento con una enorme sonrisa. La señora Parkinson, que sin duda Pansy había heredado de ella su físico, hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercara. Daphne obedeció con nerviosismo y se sentó en una butaca, al lado de la anfitriona. A la Slytherin le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral, viajó por todo su cuerpo y acabó en sus labios causando una mueca de sorpresa.

En la sala, estaban reunidos como un grupo de amigos normales, sin ningún antecedente criminal ni asesinato cruel, la temida Bellatrix Lastrange, su esposo Rodolphus, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, y el señor Parkinson, quien en esos momentos ordenaba a uno de sus elfos ir a avisar a Pansy sobre la visita de Daphne.

Minutos después, una joven bajó las escaleras con rapidez y elegancia, escudriñó la sala donde se hallaban los mortífagos y formó una deslumbrante sonrisa dirigida a Daphne. La rubia se levantó y fue a su encuentro. Al abrazarse, la morena le susurró a su oído:

—¡No te esperaba!

—Ni yo esta reunión.

—Mi madre invitó a Narcissa y se unieron los demás.

—Qué alegría.

Subieron por las escaleras luego de despedirse de los adultos y entraron al cuarto de Pansy. El lugar estaba compuesto por una cama de matrimonio cubierta de finas sábanas de seda, una puerta que daba paso a una habitación llena de ropa y zapatos, y un gran ventanal. Parte de la pared estaba cubierta de un espejo grande adornado con hilos plateados, y en el escritorio se encontraban los libros de Hogwarts, los cuales estaban prácticamente nuevos. Daphne sonrió cuando vio la figura de un colibrí aleteando en la mesilla de noche al lado del reloj, en el pie de la pequeña estatua recitaba: "_No descansaré hasta alcanzar lo que deseo_".

—Aún tienes mi regalo —afirmó Daphne—. Es de hace cinco años como mínimo.

—Lo sé, pero lo encontré en una caja de cartón cuando regresé de Hogwarts y al leer la frase me ayudó a decidir qué camino elegir.

—¿Camino?

—Sí, tenía dos opciones: dejarlo todo e irme con Granger cueste lo que cueste, o olvidarla y continuar mi vida de princesita.

—¿Al final que escogiste?

—¿Tú qué crees? Aún yendo con ella seguiré teniendo bastantes lujos —dijo sonriendo Pansy alzando la estatua del colibrí—. Pero ya está todo perdido, hasta después de verano no lograré verla y será demasiado tarde.

—¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que ella también intentara acercarse a ti?

—¿Bromeas?

—¿Cuando te he hecho alguna broma?

—Siempre que puedes.

Daphne sonrió y se dirigió al ventanal.

—¿Has pensado en algún plan para escapar?

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—Me tienen vigilada, no salgo de mi casa y esta habitación es el único lugar donde sé que no me espían. La he hechizado para que no puedan escuchar.

—Oh, ¿por si alguien viene a hablar contigo?

—No, por las noches en las que sueño que me tiro a Granger.

La rubia se rió con ganas y abrazó de nuevo a su amiga, quien todavía sostenía la estatua.

—Echaba de menos tus comentarios fuera de lugar.

—Bueno, se podría haber arreglado visitándome antes.

Daphne la miró y se disculpó mientras Pansy posaba la estatua en la mesa.

Ahí, sentadas en la enorme cama, mientras hablaban sobre cosas triviales y a la vez sobre cosas importantes, les invadió una sensación muy familiar, esa sensación de confort cuando estás hablando con alguien en quien confiar, esa sensación de que el tiempo pasa muy deprisa cuando estás cómodo, de que el sol siempre está encima tuyo y de tu compañero iluminando las palabras. La sensación que bien sabía Daphne, podría no sentirla nunca más según como ocurriesen las cosas. Y, mientras la joven Greengrass se debatía en su interior, todo lo que aprendió de su familia sangre pura empezaba a expandirse por su mente.

Toda la vida funcionaba a base de decisiones, los caminos se formaban por cada paso que hacía el individuo, y cada paso perturbaba el camino de otra persona. Si Daphne decidía convencer a Pansy para que se quedara con ella y con su familia, significaría que el camino de Granger se dirigiría directamente a la muerte. A la muerte de la castaña, y de Ginny y Cho.

La tentación era fuerte: Bajo sus pies, en el primer piso, se encontraban mortífagos dispuestos a matar a la amiga Sangre Sucia de Potter, y si cumplían la matanza, Pansy no tendría otra opción que quedarse con ella. O también podía mentir y decir, cuando apareciera Hermione, que no era la verdadera Granger, que era una trampa.

Le quedaba poco tiempo para pensar, poco tiempo para decidir...

—¡Madre mía, pero qué bicho más feo!

El grito de Pansy se dirigía a un elfo de cinco pelos negros y ojos caramelo que se encontraba tumbado en la cama, mareado por el viaje.

—Sabía que tendría que haber practicado más...—susurró el elfo.

Los enormes ojos del ser se abrieron todo lo que pudieron al distinguir la figura de Pansy. Con alegría, Hermione la abrazó, pero una mano la separó con brusquedad del cuerpo que tanto ansiaba.

—Quita, engendro —dijo la morena—. ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí tu elfo?

Daphne se encogió de hombros.

—Daphne, ¡dile quién soy! Dile que soy Hermione.

Pansy frunció el entrecejo.

La mirada inquisidora se posó en la rubia y ésta se quedó callada, desviando sus ojos hacía el colibrí.

—Yo...Pans, prometeme que si logras escapar con Granger, nos veremos algún día.

—Pues claro, inútil, no hacía falta que me lo pidieras.

Daphne sonrió.

—Es Granger.

—Joder, sé que ella no es una belleza, pero compararla con un elfo...

Hermione dio un golpe al brazo de la morena con su mano pequeña y huesuda.

—Habló Miss Universo. ¿Siempre tienes que fastidiar los momentos sentimentales? ¿No puedes estar callada ni debajo del agua? No, claro que no, Parkinson es perfecta, es la mejor en todo, la niña mimada de papá y mamá de sangre limpia, y por si fuera poco pertenece a la casa Slytherin. ¡Uuuh, cuidado! Que llamará a Voldy y nos dará unos azotes en el culo por pronunciar su diminutivo.

Justo en el instante que volvía a respirar, una mano le tapó la boca. La cara de Parkinson se acercó a la del elfo con gesto de aburrimiento ante los ataques verbales.

—Yo también te quiero, gruñona —Hermione refunfuñó y la morena sonrió ante ese ruido—. Te besaría si no fuera por que no tienes el cuerpo que... esperaba.

—Te aguantas, era la única forma de entrar en tu casa.

—Vale, entonces sabrás cómo salir, ¿no? Si no falla mi lógica, hará unos quince minutos que te la has tomado, con eso sólo te quedan 45 minutos para hablar conmigo, pero resta cinco por nuestra pelea, cinco más por la explicación que te estoy dando y diez por esperar a que se te pase el shock por decirte que bajo nuestros pies hay una reunión de mortífagos tomando el té con galletitas, que estoy vigilada continuamente y que me es imposible salir de casa aun teniendo una buena excusa. En total te quedan 15 minutos. Ah, y espera, que todavía falta la voz de alarma de los elfos al notar una presencia ajena a la suya en mi habitación. Conclusión: A la mierda tu plan y un fuerte aplauso para los mortífagos que vendrán a por ti.

La castaña se quedó en shock y la rubia se frotó la frente con molestia.

—Viva yo —dijo Pansy.

—Bueno, ya te dije que sólo podrías hablar con ella —explicó Daphne a la elfa— unos quince minutos.

—Mirando por el lado bueno, tienes la opción de desaparecer sin que sepan quién eres y Daphne podría dar como excusa que era su elfo. Bueno, demasiado tarde, mis cálculos han fallado.

La nariz puntiaguda del elfo empezó a disminuir y todo el cuerpo se convulsionó. Hermione notó como los efectos de la poción desaparecían en instantes, se escondió bajo la cama maldiciendo todo lo relacionado con Pociones, incluido el profesor Snape, y esperó a que acabara la transformación.

—Genial, ahora sí que podemos dar por perdido el plan —dijo Pansy al notar la melena de la castaña asomarse desde el otro lado de la cama—. No podrás salir sin que te vean, así que preparate para huir corriendo por la puerta principal.

—¡He venido aquí para irme contigo! No puedo esperar un mes más para preparar otra poción —chilló Hermione peinándose con sus dedos.

—¿Irme? De la frase "_estoy vigilada continuamente y me es imposible salir de casa aun teniendo una buena excusa", _¿que parte no entiendes?

—La parte de "me da igual lo que digan tus padres porque te vienes conmigo, sí o sí"

—Joder, como me pone que digas eso.

—Os recuerdo que tenemos apenas unos minutos para pensar en algún plan —informó Daphne.

Parkinson la ignoró y repasó de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de la castaña.

—Déjale algo de ropa —dijo la rubia al notar como Hermione intentaba cubrir su desnudo.

La morena refunfuñó, se acercó al armario, y le lanzó lo necesario para cubrirse.

Al terminar, Hermione se situó al lado de Daphne sin decir nada y Pansy se colocó a su lado, acariciando el cabello.

—Tranquila, aunque nos descubran e intenten matarnos, yo... —Pansy miró a la nada, buscando palabras—...te protegeré con mi vida y mi orgullo Slytherin.

La castaña sonrió ante las palabras y Daphne bufó disimuladamente al saber lo que vendría después de algo romántico.

—Eso sí —agregó—, si salimos vivas, espero que me lo recompenses con un buen polvo. De esos que te quedas satisfecha de por vida.

—¡Pansy!

—Sabes perfectamente que no puedo decir algo romántico sin más. Bueno, al menos Daphne lo sabe.

La rubia asintió resignada.

Escucharon un grito agudo proveniente del piso de abajo y se alzaron de la cama con decisión. La rubia abrió la ventana y envió un avión de papel a las dos chicas que estaban escondidas. Esa era la señal de alarma por si algo iba mal. Unos pasos diminutos subían por las escaleras con rapidez y el constante grito "Hay una Sangre sucia en la mansión, qué deshonra, qué deshonra" de los elfos, resonaba por todas las paredes.

Daphne entregó la varita de Hermione a su dueña, Pansy sonrió de lado y dejó pasar a la rubia para que ella bajara y abriera la puerta principal. Daphne, al descender por las escaleras provocó la caída del elfo chillón y fue riendo hacia la puerta, notando como el grupo reunido se alzaba de sus asientos varita en mano.

* * *

Yeepa, ahora sí que sí! tengo ganas de saber como acabará esto (sí, todavia no lo se...) espero que bien o que haya el sentimiento ese de "bueno, almenos se intento..".

Si estoy muy pesimista es porque tengo una semana llena de examenes y de cosas, ganas de fastidiar TT

kissuus! y gracias x los reviews!


	19. Nuestra historia

**Nuestra historia**

—No es como lo planeaba, pero parece ser que llegó el momento de hacer frente a mis padres y mi sangre —dijo Pansy sujetando el pomo de la puerta abierta.

—No sé cómo acabará, tengo miedo.

—Cobarde —contestó riendo la Slytherin y besándola.

—¡Ama, ama! ¡Una Sangre sucia está en la casa! ¡Hay que matarla, hay que...Ouch!

Pansy cerró la puerta de golpe en las narices del elfo sin interrumpir el beso.

—Bueno, llegó la hora —dijo abriendo la puerta y atravesándola—. Anda, mira, un elfo chato.

Quitó el elfo adolorido del camino con un pie y guió, sujetándola con la mano, a la castaña por el amplio pasillo. Bajaron con rapidez las escaleras y desenfundaron sus varitas. En un rincón, antes de mostrarse en la sala, Pansy se giró y posó una mano en la mejilla de Hermione.

—Todavía puedes volverte atrás, sabes que a la que nos mostremos nos atacaran sin escrúpulos, ni mis padres podrán parar la furia de los mortífagos.

Pansy asomó ligeramente la cabeza pensando en la situación. Tal vez, si corrieran muy rápido, podrían cruzar la puerta principal sin recibir ningún daño, pero siendo realistas, poco tenían que hacer ya que el salón donde se encontraban los mortífagos era el único camino para llegar a la puerta, después tenían que cruzar un amplio y largo pasillo.

—No pienso volver atrás —contestó Hermione.

Pansy le dirigió una mirada comprensiva y le besó la frente.

—Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos?

Salieron de su escondite y se presentaron enfrente de todos. Hubo un momento de titubeo por parte de los adultos.

—Hola, madre —Pansy saludó con la mano libre—, padre, señores Lastrange y Malfoy, os presento a Hermione Granger. Creo que alguno de vosotros ya la conocéis —dijo al notar una mirada de rabia por parte de Bellatrix y de Lucius—, ella es la mejor amiga de Potter, sangre sucia, una sabelotodo y Gryffindor, una mandona de cuidado y... creo que no se me olvida nada más —fingió buscar más detalles y levantó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Hermione— Ah, sí, también es mi novia. Cuantas cosas, ¿eh?

Bellatrix gritó y alzó su varita dispuesta a matar. Todos la imitaron excepto el matrimonio Parkinson. La madre de Pansy empezó a sollozar frases despectivas hacia Hermione y el padre la sacó del escenario de la futura pelea.

—¡Maldita sangre sucia, tú eres la culpable de que mi hija sea una de esas!

Aparecieron unos elfos y se llevaron a la mujer, su marido también se fue resignado, dejando a su hija que continuara su destino hacia la vida o, lo más probable, a la muerte.

Ya solos y con Pansy en tensión, los Lastrange y Lucius se colocaron en posición; Narcissa también siguió a la pareja.

Bellatrix se lamió los labios.

—Al fin podré matar con mis propias manos a la celebro del grupo de Potter. Créeme, Granger, sufrirás por haber mancillado la sangre de una familia pura como la mía.

—¿Pura o puta? —inquirió con mofa Pansy.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir una cosa así, Parkinson?! ¡Estás deshonrando el orgullo Slytherin y de la sangre limpia!

—Lo he cambiado por algo mejor.

Dicho eso, acercó con gracia el cuerpo de Hermione y posó su brazo en la cadera de ésta. Después, sonriendo y desafiando a Bellatrix con su mirada, posó sus labios en los de la Gryffindor. Cuando se quedó satisfecha de la cara de sorpresa y asco de los presentes, le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—Lo cambié por este culo pomposo, buen negocio, ¿verdad?, es mucho mejor que estar en un grupo como el vuestro, eso sí que da asco.

Bellatrix apretó con fuerza sus dientes y escupió un Cruccio. El maleficio silbó por toda la habitación en dirección al pecho de Hermione, quien apretó la mano de Pansy como si eso fuera a parar el dolor cercano.

—¡Expulso!

El hechizo de Cho chocó contra el cuerpo de Pansy, provocando también la sacudida de Hermione. Los dos cuerpos volaron por la habitación y cayeron en el frío suelo, evitando el maleficio. Lucius corrió hacia las dos chicas acompañadas por Daphne que se encontraban en el principio del pasillo. Ginny rugió un Tragababosas y se rió ante la cara verde de Malfoy cuando empezó a vomitarlas. Cho se engrescó con Rodolphus Lastrange. El Oppugno de la Ravenclaw, envió todos los objetos y jarrones de la sala contra el mortífago, Ginny susurró Glacius y heló todos los elementos hechizados para provocar más daño. Lucius, todavía vomitando, conjuro un Evanesco y los objetos atacantes desaparecieron.

—Tendréis que hacer algo más que esa...ridiculez —dijo Lucius entre arcadas.

—¿Cómo ésto? ¡Petrificus totalus!

El cuerpo de Malfoy se tensó y cayó con un golpe sordo en el suelo.

—¿Ahora qué, rubio de bote?

—¡Cave Inimicum! —chilló de golpe Cho.

Un maleficio púrpura chocó contra el escudo convocado por Chang. Ginny se alejó de la pelea entre Rodolphus y la asiática y se llevó consigo el cuerpo paralizado de Lucius. Susurró, alejada de los chillidos constantes que recitaban maleficios, varios hechizos más para que Malfoy no pudiera levantarse. Se agazapó tras el sofá y emitió un débil chillido al ver a Hermione, en el otro lado de la sala, desmayada en el suelo por culpa del Expulso de Cho. Apuntó con la varita a la mortífaga Lastrange dispuesta a intervenir, por si pasaba algo malo, entre la pelea de Bellatrix y Pansy.

Parkinson se levantó siseando y se puso en posición, la risa alocada de Bellatrix le resonaba en la cabeza.

—Espero que te la hayas follado ya, porque no saldréis con vida de esta mansión —dijo Lastrange ladeando la cabeza.

Pansy se irguió con rapidez y envió un maleficio de color azul, Bellatrix lo contrarrestó. Lastrange se deslizó por un lado y Pansy por el contrario, se encontraron varias veces, siempre jugando al ratón y al gato, cazador y cazado. La Slytherin se subió encima de una gran mesa y desparramó las tazas de té.

—¡Sectumsempra!

Bellatrix formó un movimiento brusco hacia arriba y frenó el hechizo. Movió las manos con agilidad, haciendo un zig-zag, y lanzó una gran ventisca formada por los trozos rotos de la taza. Pansy se cubrió con los brazos y, con su cuerpo lleno de magulladuras, volvió a posicionarse con altivez contra la mortífaga. Señalando con la varita, desafió a la más peligrosa y leal seguidora de Voldemort. Bellatrix se subió riendo en la mesa.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no sabes defenderte? Primero te mataré a ti, traidora, y después haré sufrir a Granger. Esa imbécil sangre sucia y sabelotodo.

—Hablas mucho y haces poco, desquiciada mental.

Bellatrix se agachó ligeramente dispuesta a atacar y Pansy hizo lo mismo. Retiraron, sin romper el contacto visual, los trozos restantes de las tazas y retiraron el mantel. El estado de su improvisada mesa de duelo estaba perfecto.

—Mimblewimble —dijo Cho esquivando un maleficio de Rodolphus.

El hechizo de la Ravenclaw dio de lleno al mortífago, y éste empezó a tartamudear: no podía decir ningún maleficio en condiciones.

Rebosante de rabia, Rodolphus corrió hacia la asiática conjurando mentalmente un hechizo poderoso, esquivó los muebles rotos y se plantó frente a Cho. El mortífago la miró unos segundos y chilló con ganas, después cerró la boca de golpe y escudriñó la ceja alzada de la asiática y el rostro aburrido de ésta. Antes de apuntar con su varita, Cho se adelantó.

—Desmaius —susurró mientras destaponaba la oreja con la mano libre a causa del grito.

El cuerpo robusto siguió la misma trayectoria que Lucius. Cho se aseguró de que no volviera a levantarse y Ginny la ayudó a llevarlo donde estaba el otro mortífago.

—Esto no va bien —dijo Daphne mientras ataba con cuerdas los cuerpos mediante un hechizo—. Creo que la madre de Pans ha avisado a más gente.

Súbitamente, todos los objetos de la sala explotaron y Ginny formuló un escudo invisible con rapidez. La vista de las chicas se dirigieron a la batalla que mantenían Bellatrix y Pansy. Observaron como su amiga se defendía y atacaba con rabia y como Bellatrix se reía.

—¡Mataré a Granger! ¡Mataré a Granger! —repetía la mortífaga ajena de la derrota de sus aliados.

—¡Y yo te llevaré a un loquero!

Ginny y las demás cruzaron el salón sin llamar la atención y revisaron el estado de Hermione.

—Sólo está desmayada —anunció Cho— Vayámonos ahora que están ocupadas.

—¡No dejaremos a Parkinson sola! —se quejó Ginny.

—¿Quieres que la loca esa mate a Hermione? ¿Eso quieres? Entonces, quedémonos.

Ginny se levantó con furia y se dirigió hacia la pared.

—¡Bombarda maxima!

La explosión hizo trizas el muro y apreciaron la luz de la luna. Ginny y Cho levantaron a Hermione y salieron corriendo hacia el parque, cerca de la mansión, en un banco colocaron el cuerpo. Cho limpió las heridas de sangre con un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Sonrió cuando notó a Hermione estremecerse.

El grito de victoria de Bellatrix resonó por todas partes. Desviaron su atención hacia la mansión y notaron como Daphne lloraba sin parar, luchando a la vez contra la mortífaga que no dejaba de reír y gritar.

—¡Maté a la traidora! !La maté! ¿Dónde está Granger? ¡Ahora le toca a ella! —chillaba mientras esquivaba los hechizos de la rubia.

Les recorrió un escalofrío al ver el cuerpo inerte de Pansy en el suelo. La palidez de la Slytherin resaltaba más por la luz de la luna. La cual, mezcladas con la de los hechizos, parecía bailar sobre su figura, sus ojos sin vida, su ropa teñida de sangre escarlata y brillante, y las dos manos firmes: la mano libre con la que había sujetado con firmeza a Hermione y la otra que rehusaba dejar caer la varita, rechazando la idea de haber perdido la batalla, de haber llegado, a través de su destino, a la muerte. Sus labios finos estaban rígidos, llenos de moderación por no decir palabras románticas, palabras que sentía hacia Hermione. Se notaba tanto que estaban deseosos de susurrar a Hermione las simples palabras "_¡Vencimos, gatita! Ahora nos podemos ir juntas donde queramos", _que eran de un color morado. El pelo suave y corto se mezclaban con los restos de tazas, astillas de muebles y trozos de pared, mientras que la sangre limpia, escasa de esperanza y de orgullo, le acariciaba la mejilla apoyada en el suelo. Los ojos miraban hacia el parque, hacia la libertad, y hacia la figura que le miraba desde un banco con ojos llorosos y la boca abierta por lo que veía.

—¡¡Pansy!! —gritó Hermione corriendo hacia ella.

—¡No!

Cho la sujetó del brazo impidiendo su escapada.

—Si vas, morirás —dijo Ginny abrazándola.

—Me da igual, si ella está muerta, me da igual.

—Mione...

Las piernas le fallaron y la castaña se derrumbó en el suelo, pataleó y lloró sin cesar. Negó, con voz alta, la muerte de su amada. De repente, sintió calor, y miró a su alrededor. Sólo vio a las dos chicas.

—Pansy, no...no te despidas de mi, por favor... Pans...

Una brisa nocturna removió su pelo rebelde y secó sus lágrimas y, de golpe, le vino a la mente la nota que acompañaba el Giratiempo, _"Utilízalo después"._

Se levantó y observó que Daphne todavía luchaba contra Bellatrix.

—Acercaos a mí —dijo Hermione.

Las dos chicas obedecieron. La castaña giró el mecanismo justo antes de que un Avada kedavra chocara contra el pecho de Daphne. La rubia, al ver lo que hacían las chicas, les sonrió.

—Gracias —susurró Ginny con sinceridad.

Observaron como la escena dolorosa se desgarraba y dejaba paso a otras. Se vieron caminando hacia la mansión, en la Madriguera cuando Cho les visitó, el aprendizaje de vuelo, en el callejón Diagón, en el tren cuando preparaban el plan, la despedida de Pansy en la estación, y siguieron más atrás, algo que a Cho y a Ginny les sorprendió. Al final, se vieron rodeadas de árboles y el Giratiempo paró.

Cho miró con desconfianza el bosque, Ginny hizo lo mismo y se escondió tras unos arbustos cuando escuchó un murmuro.

—¿Dónde estamos? —susurró la pelirroja.

—En el principio —contestó Hermione ausente y decidida.

—¿Qué principio?

—En el principio de la historia, nuestra historia —rectificó recordando a la Slytherin.

El viento movió las ramas de los árboles y provocó la caída lenta de algunas hojas.

"Lo siento, Pansy"_,_ dijo Hermione en su interior, "pero quiero que tu historia siga con vida, que no se acabé por nuestra relación, y lo haré aunque tenga que evitar que nuestro camino se cruce"


	20. Decidir un destino nunca fue fácil

**Decidir un destino nunca fue fácil**

En ese momento, un grupo de alumnos aparecieron a la lejanía acompañados por Hagrid.

—Bien, se acabó la clase.

Los alumnos se quejaron excepto los de Slytherin. Las tres chicas se acercaron más sin hacer ruido.

—¿Dónde irá? —preguntó Blaise.

Todo el grupito de serpientes, incluidas las chicas que estaban escondidas y cerca de ellos, posaron sus ojos en la figura de Hermione que se alejaba de la clase.

—Seguro que va a la biblioteca a hablar con sus amiguitos los libros —contestó Pansy mofándose.

Los Slytherins rieron y se alejaron de allí en cuanto oyeron a Hagrid pidiendo la presencia de todos para la entrega de parejas del trabajo. Pansy se quedó apreciando el cuerpo de la castaña que se alejaba por momentos.

—El día que no vaya con prisas, haré una fiesta —susurró con reproche.

—El día que dejes de mirarle el culo, yo haré una fiesta —contestó Daphne.

Pansy torneó los ojos y la rubia la siguió riendo entre dientes.

—Qué raro es todo esto —susurró Daphne mientras miraba el bosque y los demás alumnos—¿No te da la sensación de haberlo vivido?

La morena se encogió de hombros.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí? —dijo enfadada la pelirroja.

—Evitar la muerte de Pansy.

—¿Qué harás? —inquirió Cho.

—¿No está claro? Trucar el sorteo.

—Pe-pero entonces, ¡no te enamorarás de ella, y Parkinson no tendrá ninguna excusa para acercarse a ti! —dijo Ginny.

—Lo sé.

—No tiene ningún sentido —anunció Cho.

—No tiene ningún sentido mi vida con la muerte de Pansy.

—Mione...

Hermione ignoró las quejas de las dos chicas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hagrid con un bote lleno de papelitos que volaban sin parar. Se escondió de nuevo al lado de los Slytherin. Cho y Ginny se miraron entre ellas, asintieron decididas y la asiática se alejó despacio hacia el lado contrario de Hermione.

—Ahora —dijo Hagrid dirigiéndose a sus alumnos—, os entregaré un pergamino con las bases del trabajo y diré vuestras parejas, y no se podrán intercambiar.

Empezó a sacar papeles voladores y llegó el momento más ansiado:

—Pansy Parkinson con...

Introdujo de nuevo la mano y sacó otro papel doblado. Hermione alzó la varita y la mantuvo en alto apuntando.

—¿Podrás vivir con esto? —inquirió Ginny.

Hermione no respondió.

—Sólo tú puedes decidir y lo que decidas será definitivo.

La castaña asintió.

Cho caminó por los pasillos llenos de alumnos e intentó pasar desapercibida: no le convenía hacerse ver en un lugar y en otro a la vez. Subió las largas escaleras, esquivó los alumnos que tenían prisas y se adentró en la silenciosa biblioteca. Con ojos calmados buscó a una figura conocida y anhelada por ella y la vio: sentada en una mesa estaba Hermione, seguramente acabando una tarea.

Cho se acercó y paró en seco buscando apoyo.

—No, ahora no me hagas dudar, consciencia —susurró para ella misma.

Pero era normal, ¿no? Ante ella, a sólo unos metros de distancia se encontraba su Gryffindor preferida, ajena al futuro que le esperaba y, sobretodo, sin ningún rastro de amor hacia Parkinson.

La Ravenclaw sacudió su cabeza pretendiendo alejar la tentación de hablar con ella e intentar enamorarla. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera? ¿Cambiaría mucho el futuro?

Suspiró con pesadumbre y admiró el rostro calmado que tenía Hermione mientras escribía. Dio un paso más y se quedó embobada apreciando la escena.

—¿Quieres algo?

Cho dio un respingo y posó sus ojos en los de la castaña. Después volvió a desviar su mirada hacia la nada.

"_Por favor, Merlín, dame una señal para no hablarle"_.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres saber algo de Harry? —inquirió, después retornó a su preciada tarea.

—No, a mi... sólo me interesa una persona y no es él.

Hermione volvió a desviar su atención hacia ella.

—¿Lo conozco?

La Ravenclaw empezó a notar como palpitaba su corazón: se parecía tanto a la escena entre ellas en la biblioteca...

Tal vez, con decir unas pocas cosas oportunas, conseguiría llamar su atención completamente.

—Creo que demasiado —contestó.

—¿Ron?

—No...

—¿Ginny? —la castaña rió con suavidad y Cho hizo lo mismo.

—Incorrecto.

Ahora vendría el momento culminante. Cho tragó saliva.

—¿Yo? —preguntó con mofa Hermione señalándose con la pluma.

La asiática cerró los ojos con fuerza, bendiciendo y maldiciendo a la vez. Tenía la oportunidad de conquistarla sin la rivalidad de Parkinson, pero no podía, sabía perfectamente que a Hermione no le gustaría que hiciera eso, pero ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Para sufrir?

"_Por Merlín, que alguien me dé una señal para no decirle nada, no puedo aprovechar que Hermione haya trucado el sorteo y conquistarla" _

Notó como la chica que tenía enfrente empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Abrió varias veces la boca para decir algo pero no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

"_Supongo que es el destino que me da otra oportunidad"_, pensó dudando.

—Quién sa...

Unas risas la interrumpieron y no osó mirar quién era el causante. Ya tenía una leve sospecha.

—Pídele perdón a mi pie por tropezarte con él.

Cho sonrió débilmente al reconocer la voz y susurró un "Gracias, Merlín" y después rió en silencio por la ironía de encontrarse con Pansy de nuevo en la biblioteca aun sabiendo que Hermione había trucado el sorteo.

Porque lo había trucado, ¿verdad?.

—Que tengas un buen día —se despidió de Hermione.

Ésta, confundida, hizo lo mismo y observó como Cho se giraba dispuesta a irse.

"_Qué rarita es"_, pensó Hermione, "_¡Mierda!"_

La Gryffindor notó como Parkinson se dirigía a ella con su carácter orgulloso y despectivo.

La Ravenclaw caminó hacia el encuentro de Pansy y, al cruzarse, la serpiente le sonrió con complicidad.

—Ella sigue siendo mía, Cho-rizo —susurró la Slytherin.

La asiática siguió caminando con dificultad y desconcertada por la acción de Parkinson. Dudó en girarse y preguntarle a qué se refería, pero lo rechazó.

Cho se alejó de la escena y al llegar a la puerta desvió su mirada hacia ellas. Pudo distinguir como Pansy se sentaba en una mesa enfrente de la de Hermione y empezaba a repiquetear con los nudillos. Junto con la señora Pince, pudo notar como todo empezaba de nuevo para ellas dos, como si nada hubiera pasado y continuó su camino hacia el bosque.

"_Supongo que es el destino",_ dijo interiormente y rectificó _"Supongo que Hermione al final ha decidido"_

—¡Ya era hora! —gritó Ginny al identificar a la Ravenclaw entre los árboles del bosque.

—Vi a Parkinson en la biblioteca.

Hermione suspiró resignada.

—No pude hacerlo, no me vi capaz.

—Pero, si no hemos cambiado nada significará que todo será igual, ¿no? Quiero decir que regresaremos, veremos como nos vamos y estaremos en la misma situación —explicó Ginny.

—Vayámonos, no es cuestión de cambiar algo por cambiar.

—¡¿Estás diciendo de regresar y continuar con la muerte de Parkinson?!

—Tengo la sensación de que algo ha cambiado —contestó Cho recordando las palabras que Parkinson le susurró al pasar por su lado.

Hermione asintió extrañada y sujetó el Giratiempo con nerviosismo. Volvieron a ver, a su pesar, las mismas escenas de antes, cosa que significaba que nada había cambiado, excepto la escena del vehículo y del vuelo sobre el lago que no aparecieron. Llegaron de nuevo al sitio desde donde habían empezado el viaje y admiraron que era de noche, sin ningún agujero en la pared y todo estaba la mar de tranquilo, a excepción de la puerta abierta de la mansión. Hermione, intranquila, atravesó el portón. Caminó por el oscuro pasillo y llegó a la sala. El suspiro de alivio se escuchó suavemente: todo estaba ordenado, sin nada roto y tampoco había ninguna taza. Cruzó la sala para llegar hasta las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba y puso un pie en el escalón.

—Quieta.

A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío fuerte, como un calambre y se giró con miedo hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. _"¡¿Bellatrix Lastrange?!"_

A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo distinguir una figura que se acercaba a ella con paso lento. El suave eco de las pisadas del individuo se acercaban más a la castaña, la silueta era delineada por la luz de la luna que traspasaba los cristales de las ventanas y notó como las manos de la sombra se posaban a cada lado de las caderas, con el dedo índice, corazón y pulgar juntos, como sujetando una tela invisible, luego, lentamente, uno de los pies se puso detrás del otro y el cuerpo se inclinó formando una reverencia perfecta y, a la vez, burlesca.

—Bienvenida a casa, gatita —susurró Pansy— ¿Qué tal el viaje?

* * *

Sí, lo sé, fue muy corto y ¿qué pasó? ¿porque ha cambiado todo completamente?¿porque pansy se acuerda del viaje de hermione con el giratiempo? ¿porque a Daphne le vino un dejavu? ¿porque pregunto tanto? bueno, en el siguiente se explica mejor. xDD La ultima pregunta no, es porque soy así de rara jajaja

Nos leemos, kissus!

PD: Es el penúltimo capítulo si todo va segun lo planeado.

Si teneis alguna duda dejar review y os la resuelvo.


	21. El fin de los tiempos

**El fin de los tiempos**

La silueta de Pansy se irguió y lanzó las maletas que estaban apoyadas en la pared cerca de la puerta de entrada.

—¿Preparada? —inquirió la Slytherin depositando un suave beso en los labios de la leona asombrada.

—¿P-para qué?

Pansy rió suavemente evitando despertar a sus padres y a los elfos amenazados por ella.

—Para irnos de este lugar inmundo, ¿no te das cuenta de que ahora mis padres no sospechan de ti? Podemos irnos dónde queramos, las dos juntas y nadie más. Agh, por favor, no te pongas a llorar ahora.

—Lo si-siento...yo...—Hermione disimuló como pudo sus sollozos y secó sus lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta—. Estás viva —logró decir con voz aguda.

—Bueno, eso creo —se mofó Pansy mirando su cuerpo.

Abrazó a la castaña quien todavía gimoteaba y la balanceó suavemente mientras la sostenía entre su pecho. Pansy, susurrando, envió las maletas preparadas junto con la mochila de Hermione fuera de la mansión y lejos de allí, en un piso acogedor —lo suficiente grande para el gusto de la Slytherin y lo bastante recatado para Hermione— en una ciudad enorme, llena de muggles y perfecta para esconderse.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué este futuro? ¿Qué a cambiado?

—Oh, bueno —Pansy se separó ligeramente—, el Giratiempo que tienes no es normal, o eso ponía en la carta que me envió McGonagall. La manera de funcionar es que puede, a diferencia de los normales, cambiar el futuro completamente, incluso salvar a los muertos. Es único, fue conjurado por Dumbledore para utilizarse una vez. Y aquella persona que ve como alguien desaparece con este Giratiempo, puede recordar todo lo que vivió antes de utilizar el objeto. Por ejemplo, Daphne se acuerda perfectamente de cuando morí (que no creo lo de mi muerte porque a mi no me gana nadie), y tuvo que soportar ver de nuevo todos los días que vivió. Los que viajan con el Giratiempo, sus "pasados" no se acuerdan de nada pero ellos sí, a ellos me refiero a los del futuro, quiero decir, Chang, Weasley y tú.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué tú te acuerdas de todo?

—Por la sencilla razón de que yo fui el motivo por el cual viajasteis al pasado y, sabiendo todos los errores que cometimos hasta llegar a mi muerte, pude esquivarlos y causar un futuro mejor —sonrió al ver la cara confundida de Hermione—. Lo que cuenta es que estamos las dos aquí, juntas —concluyó la morena— Porqué, quieres venir a vivir conmigo, ¿no?

La Gryffindor sonrió al notar titubeo en la voz de su novia.

—La duda ofende —ronroneó Hermione acurrucada en los brazos.

—Te quiero —susurró Pansy. La Gryffindor sonrió a la vez que le resbalaban las últimas lágrimas lentas por las mejillas.

* * *

—Ves tú.

—No, me reconocerán y no me escucharán.

—Siempre igual...

Cho se levantó lentamente de entre los matorrales del parque y caminó hasta la casa enorme que tenía enfrente. Dio unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta y justo en el momento que sus nudillos rozaban la madera, un elfo de ojos caramelos y cuatro pelos —se veía claramente que uno había sido arrancado—, abrió la puerta con recelo.

—¿Quién eres? No te conozco.

—Soy amiga de Daphne —dijo la asiática— ¿Puede salir un momento?

Los enormes ojos del ser la repasaron con enfado, asegurándose de que era de sangre pura o, como mínimo, mestiza.

El elfo desapareció refunfuñando y al cabo de unos minutos, unos suaves pasos se dirigían a la puerta. La chica de cabellera rubia y brillante mostró una enorme sonrisa al reconocer a Cho. Daphne hizo un ademán al elfo y éste desapareció.

—Reconozco que no te esperaba. A Weasley tampoco.

Los ojos azules de la chica se dirigieron al parque donde segundos antes una cabecita roja desaparecía entre los arbustos.

—Me alegro de que estés bien.

—Lo mismo digo, pensé que pondrías una cara rara al verme o algo —contestó Cho—. Se supone que no tendrías que acordarte de nada.

La Slytherin sonrió.

—Espera.

Daphne cerró la puerta e invitó a la Ravenclaw a pasear por las ramblas, al lado del parque, junto con Ginny y así evitar los oídos de los elfos.

—Cuantas palomas...—susurró la pelirroja al observar una bandada de ellas volar sobre la gente por la noche.

—Pans me contó que me acuerdo gracias al Giratiempo, que es especial —dijo Daphne.

Hubo un silencio por parte de todas.

—¿Ya está? ¿No explicarás nada más?

Daphne se encogió de hombros.

—A mí ya me sirvió, si queréis más detalles se lo preguntáis a Pansy cuando la veáis.

—Sí, claro, y ella nos enviará a la mierda —contestó Ginny.

—Tienes razón —dijo Daphne riendo.

—Bueno, siempre podemos secuestrar a Mione y chantajear a Parkinson con algo así: "¡Nos lo cuentas o la chica muere!"

Cho y Daphne rieron al imaginarse la escena y Ginny chutó una piedra.

—Tienes que decirme de dónde sacas esas ideas, Weasley —dijo la Ravenclaw.

—Preguntáselo a mi madre, quien a estas horas se estará acordando de mí y de mis antepasados. Jo, me perdí el pastel de carne.

Las tres chicas rieron con gusto y continuaron caminando entre las calles. Observaron como se adentraban en la feria y decidieron parar.

—¿Nos sentamos en este banco? —inquirió Daphne.

* * *

—Sí, mamá. No, mamá. No sé donde estaré, iré viajando con Pansy por diferentes lugares. Sí, mi novia de la que te hable hace media hora por teléfono. Mamá, podrás visitarme en la casa que Pans compró, pero... A ver, sí, te dije que estaría viajando, pero primero nos tendremos que instalar allí, ¿no?

¿Qué joven chica con pecas y...? Ah, Ginny, ¿Qué pasa con ella?, No creo que viva con nosotras, bueno, no lo sé... Mamá, que no me río de ti, es sólo que Pansy ha hecho un gesto raro. Sí, sí, creo que no le acaba de gustar la idea de que venga ella, seguramente también será porque si viene Ginny vendrá Cho.

Es otra amiga de Hogwarts. Sí, pero sólo te llamé para que me hicieras las maletas y me las enviaras. ¿Que qué dirección era? Te la dije miles de veces, estás muy despistada hoy. Vale, vale, tengo que colgar, Pansy me espera. Tranquila, mamá, no hará falta que me eches de casa por si me quedo embarazada, te recuerdo que es una chica. ¿Y qué tiene que ver que sea bruja respecto a eso? Sí, claro, claro, mamá, tú y tus ideas... Un beso para ti y papá. Adiós, os quiero.

_-Clic-_

—Por eso no me gusta hablar por teléfono con mi madre.

La castaña salió de la cabina telefónica junto con la Slytherin.

—Los muggles son raros.

—Dímelo a mí.

—Parece ser que me ha aceptado.

—Mis padres no son muy estrictos respecto a eso, mientras sea feliz no pasa nada.

Pansy asintió embobada y formó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Y sobre lo de quedarte embarazada...

Hermione se sonrojó.

—¡No me hables de eso! ¿Se puede saber de dónde saca las ideas esta mujer? Es increíble, se pensaba que al ser tú bruja de sangre limpia podrías dejarme embarazada.

—Es una muggle, no sabe lo que podemos hacer con la magia ni nada.

—Eso sería lo normal, pero ella no decía mediante hechizos, sino directamente...haciéndolo. Ya sabes.

La risa atronadora de la pelinegra resonó por toda la calle iluminada por las farolas ya alejadas de la mansión y cerca de las ramblas de la ciudad. La gente que en esos momentos también disfrutaba del cielo nocturno y veraniego se giraron asustados.

—Ya tenemos bastante con la escoba para llamar la atención como para que ahora empieces a reír —dijo Hermione avergonzada.

—Tonterías, seguro que la gente tiene envidia de lo feliz que soy.

—¿Dirás algo fuera de lugar?

—Iba a hacerlo, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

Pansy apretó la mano de Hermione y la condujo por un callejón oscuro.

—Vamos a despedirnos de esta ciudad, sube.

La castaña miró con desconfianza la escoba y antes de quejarse, notó como Parkinson la abrazaba por detrás para sentarla.

Se elevaron lentamente y con disimulo.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde viviremos?

—En una casa rodeada de muggles —Pansy formó una mueca.

Esquivaron el campanario y rozaron las hojas —por capricho de Hermione— de los árboles de un largo y ancho paseo donde en esos momentos se celebraba una feria de puestos de todo tipo de objetos. Pansy saludó con mofa a una niña que estaba tumbada en el césped admirando el paisaje nocturno y las descubrió mientras sobrevolaban la rambla llena de bullicio, la morena rió cuando el batido que sostenía la pequeña embobada se le cayó hacia un lado.

Ignoró la leve reprimenda de Hermione y continuó con el vuelo.

—Qué sensación...—susurró Pansy con emoción—. Es como el día del lago, a diferencia de que no hay ningún gilipollas que nos pueda delatar.

—Olvídalo.

—¿Aún tienes el Giratiempo? —interrumpió la Slytherin recordando algo.

Hermione rebuscó por su bolsillo y enseñó el objeto brillante. Pansy lo agarró y lo metió en un sobre conjurado por ella. Hecho eso, murmuró un hechizo que Hermione —increíblemente— no logró captar ni entender y el sobre desapareció entre unas llamas púrpuras y verdes.

—Ya está, espero que a Dumbledore le llegue. Eh, no me mires así, en casa se me olvidó devolverlo.

Hermione bufó.

—Ahórrate los bufidos de cascarrabias, a partir de ahora viviremos juntas, no querrás que nos enfademos antes de tie...

Hermione giró levemente su cuerpo y besó a Pansy. La serpiente atacó cansada de tanta suavidad y mordió su labio. La lengua humedeció el borde de la boca de la castaña y se adentró en ella, dominando la situación.

Pansy equilibró como pudo la escoba mientras volaban y continuó besándola mientras reía suavemente. Deslizó la mano por la parte interior del muslo y empezó a jugar con la cremallera del pantalón de Hermione. La abrió con delicadeza sin dejar de besar a la castaña y escondió sus dedos en la ropa interior.

—Aquí no —gimió la castaña—. Nos podemos caer.

—Está bien, pero en casa sí.

—En casa sí —repitió Hermione depositando un beso en su mejilla—. En nuestro nuevo hogar sí.

—¡Eh, parejita! ¡Aquí abajo!

Pansy miró con desdén a la chica pelirroja que la llamaba y aceleró la escoba en dirección a casa.

—Se van —dijo Daphne.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos? —inquirió Ginny sentada en el banco.

—No sé... pero no estoy muy tranquila.

—Yo tampoco, tengo la sensación de que Parkinson la cagará.

Cho asintió. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, escuchando los grillos.

—Todavía queda mucho verano... —comentó ausente Ginny.

—Algún día, les daremos una visita a su casa —dijo Cho.

—Ya me dirás cómo, aparte de que se van para escapar de la familia de Parkinson, no sabemos su dirección —replicó la pelirroja.

—Yo sí, la escribió hace unos días en un papel y me lo dio —Daphne entregó un papelito a las dos chicas.

Cho sonrió mientras observaba la dirección.

—Algún día las visitaremos...

—Si vamos allí, será para quedarnos —anunció Ginny.

—Entonces, cuando tengamos nuestro trabajo y dinero, nos quedaremos con ellas—bromeó la asiática.

—¡Buena idea!

—Ginny, lo decía en broma.

Las dos chicas rieron al ver la cara enfurruñada de la menor. Weasley bufó y se apoderó del papelito con la dirección, levantó el brazo y señaló la pareja alejada y alineada por la luz de la luna.

—¡Juro por mi nombre que el día que vaya a visitarlas, tendré trabajo y dinero y me quedaré a vivir con ellas! —miró de reojo a la Ravenclaw— ¡Y Cho también! Y ya puestos, Daphne me dará millones de Galeones.

—¿Algo más? —inquirió divertida la rubia.

—¡Sí, quiero pastel de carne!

—Glotona... —suspiró Cho mientras observaba las siluetas de Pansy y Hermione alejarse de la ciudad.

* * *

Las baldosas del suelo de la oficina vibraban por los taconeos de una atractiva joven adulta. Paró frente a una puerta y se adentró. Pocos segundos después salía con miles de hojas en sus manos y, aun así, su vaivén continuaba seguro. Ni un sólo movimiento brusco hizo la silueta mientras caminaba. Todos, incluso los clientes de la empresa, dejaban de respirar por segundos para admirar la belleza jamás vista en esa oficina que pasaba cerca de ellos. Apreciaban el balanceó del cabello azabache y de la imponente mirada, unos decían de superioridad y otros de orgullo. La verdad era que esa mirada transmitía las dos cosas y, aparte, el oculto sentimiento de la desesperación por ver a cierta castaña. La joven mujer posó los papeles en una mesa llena de todo tipo de material muggle. La morena cogió una grapadora y la miró por todas partes, la golpeó disimuladamente en la mesa con intención de hacerla funcionar y la volvió a dejar encogiéndose de hombros.

"_Qué cosas más raras crean estos muggles"_, pensó.

—Oh, usted debe ser la señorita Parkinson.

Un hombre viejo y pelo canoso se acercó con alegría hacia la chica. Al llegar, se inclinó inconscientemente al notar la imponente y fría mirada que la chica le regalaba.

—Es muy amable por su parte venir a hacer las tareas de la señorita Granger.

—¿Nos conocemos? —Pansy intentó recordar las órdenes de Hermione. Era fácil: Ir a la oficina, entrar a la puerta 3, recoger unos papeles que le daría una chica bajita y dejarlos en la mesa de su amada. No había nada parecido a hablar con un hombre viejo.

—Oh, no, no. Pero Hermione habló muy bien de usted, por cierto, ¿ya acabó ella los preparativos para la fiesta de este fin de semana?

—Está trabajando en otra cosa, algo relacionado con el caso Cen, no, Sug... No me acuerdo.

—¿Otro? ¡Ésta chica no para nunca de trabajar! Y eso que le digo: "Dejo esto a su cargo, pero recuerde descansar". Incluso siendo yo su jefe, me preocupa que se implique tanto en el trabajo.

"_Entonces no le des tanto, imbécil, por culpa de eso ya llevo tres días sin hacerlo"_

—La señorita Granger es muy buena trabajadora, una de las mejores, y también una belleza —_"No hace falta que me digas lo que sé",_ pensó la ex Slytherin—. Tiene muchísimos pretendientes detrás suyo.

Pansy alzó una ceja molesta.

—¿Puedo saber quiénes son?

—De tantos que hay, no puedo nombrarlos —dijo riendo el anciano.

—¿Y señalarlos?

El hombre dejó de reír para mirarla.

—¡Qué bromista es usted!

"_Lo digo en serio, idiota"_, Pansy se giró con intención de descubrir quiénes eran los que iban detrás de su Hermione, _"Como pille alguno..."_

—Disculpe que no pueda estar más tiempo hablando, pero algún día me gustaría que trabajara para estas instalaciones junto con la señorita Granger, haríais un buen equipo.

La morena le dirigió su mirada indiferente.

—Tengo otros trabajos —Pansy apretó sus dientes y sonrió con dificultad— Gracias...por su...ofrecimiento —al acabar, suspiró largamente por el esfuerzo.

Se alejó de allí ignorando las miradas anhelantes.

Fuera del edificio, se dirigió a su casa con un paso rápido e impaciente. Atravesó las calles con agilidad a pesar de los largos tacones y con un alohomora abrió la valla de su casa.

Sonrió al recordar las reprimendas de Hermione cada vez que lo hacía. "¡Las llaves existen para abrir las puertas, no utilices la magia, pueden descubrirnos!".

¿Cuánto había pasado desde su escapada?, ¿Siete años? ¿Ocho?

Bufó con amargura por caer de nuevo en esa pregunta. Por suerte, pudo hablar con su padre a espaldas de su madre durante la estancia en su nueva casa.

Volvió a suspirar al recordar que era viernes: cada fin de semana, la madre de Hermione les regala un pastel de carne casero. Delicioso, aunque no pudo compararlo con ninguna comida hecha por Hermione, puesto que ella siempre estaba ocupada con el trabajo. Excepto, y eso Pansy tenía mucho que ver, por la noche.

Al atravesar el jardín abrió la puerta principal y un perro le dio la bienvenida con gusto.

—Agh, Chester, mi bolso no es comida —dijo mientras lo alejaba del cachorro que saltaba sin parar— ¿Ha venido ya tu dueña? Veo que no —contestó cuando vio que el cachorro ladeaba la cabeza confundido.

—¿Tienes hambre, pequeñín?

El perro empezó a correr por toda la casa, evitando saltar en los muebles, ladrar y mordisquear las cortinas. Estaba claro que no quería recibir una severa reprimenda. Paró en cuanto oyó a Crookshanks bufar desde el sofá.

Pansy, cansada, se dirigió a la habitación y se quitó los zapatos, se vistió con ropa cómoda pero elegante y le alcanzó el comedero al cachorro.

—Qué raro que no engordes —dijo al observar como engullía la comida casi sin respirar.

Dio una ojeada al reloj de la cocina y calculó mentalmente cuanto faltaría para que Hermione apareciera por la puerta después de hacer unos recados para el trabajo: Faltaban apenas unos segundos.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

Pansy sonrió y se dirigió al pasillo principal.

—No, sólo está el perro y el gato.

—Muy graciosa —contestó sonriendo a la vez que se quitaba los tacones— ¡Chester! ¿Ya te han dado de comer, campeón?

El perro cruzó como una bala toda la casa y se lanzó a los brazos de su ama quien estaba en el suelo retirando los zapatos.

—¡Chico malo, no me llenes de babas!

El cachorro lamió todo el cuello de la castaña y se ensañó con los zapatos en cuanto la leona se levantó.

—Yo también quiero mi parte de Hermione —se quejó Pansy con burla.

La morena se acercó a su novia y con su lengua humedeció la oreja, procurando que esa acción fuera algo repulsiva.

—¡Agh! ¿No te conformas con un beso normal? —se quejó la castaña.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es malo tener envidia del chucho?

Hermione suspiró resignada y se dejó abrazar.

—Me debes tres noches, gatita.

—Mmmh —ronroneó Hermione mientras aceptaba—. ¿Te parece bien irnos este fin de semana a un balneario?

—Sólo son dos noches y tienes una fiesta.

—Me da igual la fiesta y te recuerdo que el balneario que tengo pensado en las habitaciones hay un jacuzzi propio con vistas a la ciudad, a una altura considerable.

—Y yo te recuerdo que las vistas me da igual porque no pararé de mirar tu culo pomposo.

—Qué romántica eres —dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pansy rió suavemente.

—¿Qué hacemos con tu perro? Qué, por cierto, me está mordiendo el pantalón.

—Mi madre lo cuidará con gusto, a él y a Crookshanks. Y si te muerde es porque ha pillado la manía de ser un posesivo y celoso como tú.

Pansy apartó con cuidado el cachorro de su pierna y llevó a Hermione a la habitación en brazos.

Se dejaron caer en la cama.

—Hueles a comida de perro.

—Gracias, yo también te quiero —dijo Hermione—. Voy a ducharme.

Al llegar a la puerta del baño se giró hacia la cama donde todavía estaba la morena recostada.

—¿Vienes?

—¿Habrá sexo?

Hermione sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Tú decides.

—¡Oh, sí, nena!

Pansy se alzó con rapidez, esquivó el perro que la seguía y llegó frente su novia.

—Da gusto poder hacerlo sin interrupciones de gente no...deseable —susurró la serpiente.

_-Ding, dong-_

—¡Mione, Parkinson! —chilló alguien desde el exterior— ¡Abrir la puerta!

"_¡No, no , no , no y no, esto no puede estar pasando!"_ gritó Pansy en su interior.

La serpiente se alejó de la castaña y atravesó la casa enfadada.

"_¡Las mataré!, las mataré por haber venido"_.

Abrió la puerta.

A pesar de la claridad de la luz del sol, distinguió dos maletas negras y cuatro ligeramente más pequeñas y rosas. Repasó confundida el equipaje.

Pansy alzó sus ojos y descubrió a dos mujeres sonrientes.

—¡Ey, Parkinson! ¿Está Mione? ¡Venimos a vivir con vosotras! —dijo Ginny acompañada por Cho—. Menuda sorpresa, ¿verdad?

"_Jo-der"_, pensó la serpiente.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Cho.

—¿Os pillamos en mal momento? —inquirió Ginny intentando ver el interior de la casa—. _Fiuuu, _es grandecita. Creo que podremos caber sin problemas. Ah, Daphne no ha podido venir, está en Francia.

La impresionante pelirroja se adentró a la casa con un andar de modelo y la asiática hizo lo mismo. Pansy, por el contrario, se quedó en shock.

—Cariño, ¿quién es? —preguntó Hermione— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ginny, Cho!

—¡Mione!

Las tres chicas corrieron a su encuentro.

—Decidme que os quedáis unos días, decírmelo —rogó Hermione ilusionada.

—No, unos días no, ¡toda la vida!

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó Pansy—. Aquí no viviréis.

—¡Tenemos derecho! ¡Mione es nuestra amiga! —se defendió la pelirroja.

—Me opongo totalmente a que lo hagáis.

—Y yo a que tú seas su novia —contestó Ginny.

—¡Fuera, bicho! —dijo Pansy al ver que las dos chicas se acercaban más a Hermione.

—¡Parad! —gritó Hermione—. Siempre estáis igual.

—No quiero que se acoplen a nuestra casa.

—A joderse y a aguantarse, maja —replicó Ginny. Agitó su varita para dar más énfasis.

La asiática suspiró divertida por la pelea y tapó con una mano su boca para evitar la risa.

—Gracias por venir, Cho —agradeció Hermione ignorando la regañina entre Pansy y Ginny.

—No es nada.

La asiática se acercó para abrazar a Hermione pero una mano la detuvo.

—Lo llevas claro, guapa. A ella no la tocas ni con un palo.

—Posesiva —bufó.

—Tendrás que controlar tus celos, Parkinson, porque a partir de ahora vamos a vivir todas juntas. Ya sabes... el roce hace el cariño —Ginny sonrió con mofa—. Cho le puede prestar un vestido a Hermione, puede peinarla, cocinar a la vez, depilarse juntas, dormir abrazaditas por el frío... Vamos, lo que toda amiga hace con otra amiga.

Pansy desenfundó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo, Ginny lo esquivó fácilmente.

—Buu, aprende a usar la varita —rió Ginny.

—¡Parad!

Ginny bufó a la vez que Pansy, Cho sonrió con ganas por la actitud infantil y Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Veis? Siempre tengo que hacer de madre. No habéis cambiado nada.

—Mamá —dijo Ginny acercándose—, tus tetas han crecido.

Pansy alejó de un empujón a la joven Weasley.

—Sus tetas me pertenecen —siseó.

—Te equivocas, son de mi propiedad —rectificó Ginny.

—Mis tetas son mías y se acabó.

—Fuera de mi casa ahora mismo —dijo la morena sujetando a las dos chicas por la camiseta. Cerró la puerta con las dos jóvenes fuera.

—¡Abre! ¡Así no se trata a los invitados!

Parkinson hizo oídos sordos y se acercó a la castaña contoneándose.

—Se cansarán...¿Por dónde íbamos? —susurró la serpiente.

—Suerte que compramos esa casa de al lado —se escuchó la asiática desde fuera.

—Por algo decidimos venir cuando tuviéramos dinero y trabajo —contestó Ginny— ¡Adiós, vecinas!

—¡¿Por qué a mí?—gritó Pansy.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, no me voy a poner triste porque sé que seguire escribiendo aunque pienso montarme una fiesta con mi prima antes de todo xDD y, por supuesto, espero que vuelva a veros a todos.

El final lo cambié como unas cuatro veces y todavía no me he quedado muy a gusto. Espero que vosotros lo veais de otra forma. Echare de menos este fic, aparte de que fue la primera historia larga que colgué en internet (dejando de lado a _Puntos de vista_ de Pans y Herm que son dos capis), le tengo especial cariño porque mejoré un poquitin en esto de relatar, pero todavia me queda muuuuuucho por aprender y no me importa, me gusta.

Ah, ese fic se lo dedico a **mi prima favorita "K"** por estar durante los primeros capitulos leyendolo y corrigiendo, y por su aportación de ideas y frases. Y sobretodo al chico que me estuvo ayudando siempre, ¡siempre!, corrigiendo tooodos y cada uno de los borradores de los capitulos (de tantas veces que cambiaba el final) y de darme ideas y nombres para nuevas historias originales, y ese chico es **Markitus**, que lo quiero mucho como la trucha al trucho :D

Kissus!

PD: Si teneis alguna duda review.


End file.
